A Second Life
by FunkyFiction
Summary: In the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads “J. Potter”. Who's behind the door? What is it that they haven't told Harry?
1. Prologue Alive

Title; a Second Life

Summary; in the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads "J. Potter". Who is behind the door? What is it that they haven't told Harry?

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N; I know that this is short, but next chapter is much longer

Prologue; Alive

In the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The door are coloured in a boring hospital white colour, and if you didn't pay any attention to the door you might just as well walk right by it, but if you do pay attention to the door, and stop to read the sign you might as well realize what's behind the door.

The sign are also white, but in a greyer tone than the door. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads "J. Potter".

If you proceed through the door, which usually are locked to the public eye, you might not find who you originally thought were behind this door. Yes, you have heard about the sad destiny of James Potter and his wife, and the wonderful, but unbelievable, thing that their one year old son Harry Potter managed to do, which happened over twelve years and six months ago.

But this person behind the door aren't James Potter or his wife, it's someone, in fact, that are related to James, someone who meant a lot to him, someone who were close to him. Someone who went into this state a long time before Harry Potter even was born.

One the bed inside this room is a girl lying; she looks to be just about 18 to 17 year old, and if you are old enough to remember how life was before Harry Potter came, you get a flashback, and you remember what the "J" on the door stands for, you remember that it doesn't stand for James, but that it stands for Jessica.

This is Jessica Potter, the sister of James Potter.

At first sight of her might think that she's sleeping, but if you really do remember the reason for why she ended up in this room, you know that's she's not breathing, or that her heart's beating. You may not know this but her hair will never grow, neither will her nails. You're quite right if you point out that this is the signs of a dead person, but she's not dead. So she's alive? The simple answer is no to this one as well.

She's neither dead nor alive, it's like she's on the edge between life and death, she's being pulled into both direction and it's not decided who'll win, and neither of the sides are willing to let go of her.

How she ended up in this situation is very complicated, the only witness to the event is James Potter and he got a blow to the head and didn't remember anything. Expert healers who have specialized themselves into this case have said to believe that she was hit with two curses at the same time, the killing curse and a stunner, since she was hit at the very exact same time, down to the very micro second. They have named this state for a "stunner without a reverse". And the same healers don't know if she'll ever wake up from this state, they just have to wait and see.

Its night, the clock on the wall shows 03;16, the date is may sixth, the year is 1994 , it's at this exact moment that you hear the first beep, first you wonder what happened, but shortly you realize that the beep came from the wireless monitor next to the bed. Another beep comes, and after a pause third beep comes, and after and even shorter the fourth beep comes.

And now you realize why the machine beeps, it's because her heart started to beat again. The beeping is now coming in a more rhythmic beat and just a few seconds after this her eyes open. She opens her eyes wide and gasped for a deep breath.

On the morning of May sixth 1994, Jessica Potter returns to life.


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N; The most of the text in this chapter comes directly from chapter ten of the third Harry Potter book(The Marauder's map), so what I have written myself is to a limit and that is why I update so soon. Enjoy.

And I also want to thanks all of those who reviewed and put this up as a alert, thanks so much. I hope that you enjoy and review this chapter as well.

**Chapter One; Finding out**

Six months earlier... December 18th 1993

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. He, Hermione and Ron headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office —"

"Zonko's is up there —"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"

"Tell you what," Ron, said his teeth chattering, "Shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," Ron said. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.

Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "_Mobiliarbus_!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, and then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.

Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," Professor McGonagall's voice said.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," Hagrid said.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" Professor Flitwick said, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," Fudge's voice said. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta's voice came.

Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," Madam Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta said with a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," Fudge demurred, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought… I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta said, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," Fudge said.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," Professor McGonagall murmured. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta said, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.

"Precisely," Professor McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"Yes, sure they would, but Potter did have his own twin after all." Professor McGonagall continued. "Maybe they would be exactly like the Weasley twins if Jessica had been a boy."

"Oh yes," Madam Rosmerta said, her voice sounded like she had a smile on her face. "How could anyone forget Jessica, it's so sad about what happened to her though."

"The poor girl is sadly still in St Mungos." Fudge said.

"What exactly happened to her, I never really understood." Madam Rosmerta said.

"It's seems to be like she's in a sort of a coma." Fudge continued.

"But how did she end up there?" Madam Rosmerta pushed on.

"Nobody really knows." Professor McGonagall said, not seeming to be willing to continue on the topic. "Anyways, we were talking about Potter and Black at school."

"Right," Fudge claimed in. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Madam Rosmerta said, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Naturally," Professor McGonagall said. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" Madam Rosmerta gasped.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Professor McGonagall said darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," Fudge said heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" Madam Rosmerta breathed.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" Professor McGonagall said.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" Professor McGonagall said. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

_"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? _I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge bitterly said. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Madam Rosmerta said.

"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," Fudge kindly said, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," Fudge said sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," Fudge said thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"I wonder if this would ever have happened if Jessica never went into this... coma." She suddenly said.

"Well, we'll never find out will we?" Fudge responded.

"I mean... Both Black and Potter changed so much." Madam Rosmerta continued. "Maybe Black changed into the wrong direction?"

"Well, Black and Jessica actually was an item the few months before it happened." McGonagall explained.

"They were?" Madam Rosmerta asked, sounding chocked by the fact.

"Yes, found them necking each other in a classroom one afternoon," McGonagall said. "Gave them both detentions of course."

Madam Rosmerta gasped. "Do you think Potter knew?"

"No," Professor McGonagall said. "Potter would never have forgiven Black for that. He thought the world of his sister. Don't you know what happened to Rollins, I think that was his name, Jessica's first boyfriend, right after they had broken up?"

"The poor boy never looked the same again." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"Always kept peering over his shoulder." Professor Flitwick continued with a small laugh.

"So maybe things would have turned out different." Fudge said.

"I remember quite clearly how Black was toward her," Madam Rosmerta remembered. "To difference from other girls he looked at her with respect. But I always thought that he thought of her like a sister, not like a... Girl."

"Yes, so maybe he wouldn't have turned if she was still in his life." Professor McGonagall said.

"So now is Jessica laying there in St Mungos, with Black being in a criminal, almost all of her family being dead, she's all alone." Madam Rosmerta said with sadness. "With no one visiting her."

"That's where you are wrong," Fudge said. "She still has one visitor, someone who drops in every now and then."

"Who?" Madam Rosmerta asked; her voice so full of excitement.

"Remus Lupin." Fudge finally said.

"Oh yes, now I remember," Madam Rosmerta said. "The fourth member of Potter and Black's little gang."

"He was the one who kept Black and Potter from getting into too much trouble." Professor Flitwick said.

"An' now he's teachin' at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

"And why Dumbledore ever hired him to teach there we will probably never know." Fudge said, and by the tone of his voice he didn't seem to like the fact that Remus Lupin were teaching at the school.

"Well, maybe Dumbledore gave him a reason to be close to Harry without interfering with his life." Professor McGonagall suggested. "He was a best friend with his father after all."

"But I still don't like it." Fudge said in a determinate voice.

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," Professor McGonagall said.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.

**Review!!**


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N;This chapter is pretty short, but believe me that this will be the only short chapter

And I also want to thanks all of those who reviewed and put this up as a alert, thanks so much. I hope that you enjoy and review this chapter as well.

**Chapter Two; Confrontation**

How Harry had managed to get from Three Broomsticks and back up to the castle again, he didn't know. All he could think about was what he had just heard, how couldn't he have known? How could they have kept this from him?

Professor Lupin was best friends with his father, so when they first met on the train... he didn't recognize Harry buy the scar, but by the fact that Harry look like James. And it might even explain how Black managed to break into Hogwarts and get past all of those Dementors guarding the castle; he had got help from an old friend?

It sounded absurd when Harry thought about it. Dumbledore wouldn't let him continue teaching if he thought he was a risk to the students. But his brain seemed to have lost the ability to think straight.

Why didn't Professor Lupin ever tell him?

Once he was back up at the castle, he found himself walking toward the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. He needed to know, he practically demanded to know why. He had already been up to his dorm room to leave the map and his invisibility cloak, he had also met Hermione and Ron, and to them he had just said that he needed to do something. They had tried to stop him, but were unable to.

He darted through the classroom and walked over to the teacher's office. He stared at the door for a few seconds; he still had time to change his mind, to turn around and walk away. But he was determinate to go through with it, he had to.

He knocked on the door three times before he heard and "Enter". And so he opened the door to revile himself.

"Harry?" Professor Lupin said when he saw Harry stand in the doorway. He looked quite surprised by Harry's visit. "Everything okay?" He sat up straight behind his desk, it seemed like he was going through some papers.

"Sure, in one way." Harry answered, closing the door and walking into the centre of the room.

"What do you mean? Something wrong?" Professor Lupin continued.

"Well, you do feel like something is wrong when you find out that somebody you trust have lied to you." Harry said in a serious voice. Professor Lupin didn't respond, he started to realize what's going on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "Why did you lie to about who you are?"

"I never lied to you Harry?" He answered.

"Oh really, then why did you tell me that you knew my dad?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"How was I supposed to tell you?"

"I... I don't know, but knowing that you knew my dad better than most would've..." Harry quieted himself, not really knowing how to express himself. "But this also means that you know Sirius Black and that you were best friends with him as well."

"Harry, I never helped Sirius Black escape from Azkaban, even less getting into the castle." Professor Lupin said seriously. "Harry, how do you know about this?"

"I..." Harry couldn't tell him about that he had sneaked down to Hogsmeade. "I don't see..." he tried to change the subject. "How... Who's Jessica? Did my dad really have a sister?" he asked.

"Yes he did. James did have a sister, twin sister even." Professor Lupin told Harry.

"What happened to her?" Harry continued, his voice calm now, he just wanted to know what had really happened to her, and sure he had heard them say that she was in a coma, but from what he also understood was it more complicated than that.

"It happened on Christmas Day of 1977." He started. He stood up and pulled out a chair to the front of his desk so that Harry could sit on it before he continued talking. "James and Jessica was out walking, this was before the war against Voldemort had escalated to a point where everyone knew him. Sure there still was a war against him, but silent to the public eye. Anyway, they had been gone for several hours and it was way past midnight when their mother, Mrs. Potter, started to get worried and sent someone out to look for them. That person found them; James had got a quite nasty blow to the head, but turned out alright. Jessica on the other hand, at first sight she looked to be stunned, but it turned out to be irreversible, like she was frozen."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It was believed that she was hit with two curses at the same time. A stunner and the killing curse."

"The same curse that gave me my scar?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what they believe." He answered Harry. "James didn't remember anything from that night so we have actually no idea what happened. She's in the hospital; no one knows what will happen with her, if she'll wake up or die. It's just a matter of time."

Harry didn't say anything when professor Lupin fell silent. So much he didn't know, but now some of it was all clearer to him. But this bad and horrible feeling inside him didn't go away. "You never helped Black get into the castle?"

"I would never do that." He answered instantly. "What he did, what he did to your parents, what he did to Peter. I can never forgive that. A part of me wants to believe that he didn't do it, but the evidence is too strong. He's guilty."

"Okay." Harry nodded. The horrible feeling inside became worse as he kept thinking about Black. He stood up from the chair. "Thanks for explaining." He said. "I'd better go, Ron and Hermione is probably waiting for me."

"Harry..." Professor Lupin said to him before he had a chance to leave. "How did you find out about this, about Jessica and what Sirius Black did?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he had a chance to tell Professor Lupin he got interrupted.

"By the way Harry, I think that I don't need to know that..." Professor Lupin said, he thought that Harry probably had overheard teachers talking, by probably doing something that he wasn't allowed to do. "I'm a teacher now, I can't let stuff fall between my fingers anymore."

"Okay." Harry answered nodded once more, and then left.

Over the way back to the common room he thought over what he had found out, and before he knew it was he telling Ron and Hermione that he was tired and didn't feel like talking and left for his dorm. Once he was inside his dorm he walked over to his trunk and searched it for the photo album he had received from Hagrid when he was in his first year and started to flip between the pages.

He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, and the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, blazing with happiness, and arm in arm with his dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Harry had never given him a thought before.

If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?

But the Dementors don't affect him, Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close...

Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.

The dorm door opened.

"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.

But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.

**review!!**


	4. Being Back, An' All That

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N;This chapter is pretty long, just like I promised, but the next chapter is even longer.

And I also want to thanks all of those who reviewed and put this up as a alert, but what disappointed me was the lack of reviews for the last chapter, it wasn't ven half as much as the first chapter. I know that I shouldn't complain, but since the number of reviews have gone down it makes me wonder if the story is also going down instead of up. and that might be the reson why it sometimes can take long time to update. so now you know... enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three; Being Back, An' All That**

As the Christmas vacation and the next following months happened, Harry thought a lot about his father and Jessica; they especially came into his mind when he saw Fred and George, which was quite a lot. He wondered how it must have felt for his father to lose his twin. It must have been awful to go through something like that.

He hadn't told anything about this to Ron or Hermione, he told them what he had talked to Professor Lupin about and such, but never told them that His father and Jessica were constantly invading his mind. Those thought were also often followed by Sirius Black, it hurt in him to think about what he had done.

He didn't tell Professor Lupin either that he thought about them a lot. Like the Professor had promised Harry, he started to help Harry work on his protection against the Dementors; it was a spell that was slightly hard to work since Harry's mind was constantly filled with sad and unhappy thoughts. Nothing really big concerning Sirius Black happened, except from the firebolt he allegedly sent to Harry as a Christmas gift and when he attacked Ron after the Quidditch game toward Ravenclaw.

When the day of May sixth arrived had neither Jessica, His father nor Sirius Black invaded Harry's mind for quite some time, it was mostly filled with the happiness of winning the Quidditch Cup, finally!

Today it was Friday, the only lesson they had this morning was Defence against the Dark Arts, then it was time for lunch and two lessons more before the third year Gryffindor students could relax and finally start their weekend.

Harry felt tired and sleepy when he sat down next to Ron that morning and took out his text books. And Professor Lupin started his lecture.

"... And so you can find these rather particular creatures near wells and other waterholes." Professor Lupin talked as he was unexpectedly interrupted by a knock on the door, which, without invitation, opened and revealed Professor McGonagall standing in the door way. "Professor?" Professor Lupin said, wondering what she might want.

"Something happened this morning." She said out loud as she quickly approached the desk where Professor Lupin stood.

Just like everyone else in the classroom, Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall seemed... Happy, in a lack of better words. He exchanged a look with a mildly confused Ron.

When Professor McGonagall came up to Professor Lupin she leaned forward to him and spoke in a low voice so that nobody else would hear. After she had said a few words a smile appeared on Professor Lupin face.

"What d'you think happened?" Ron whispered to Harry. "They captured Black?"

"Maybe." Harry answered and found himself feeling happy to hear that, they finally captured Black, a relief spread through his body.

The silent conversation between Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin continued for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall, just as quickly as she came, turned her heels and left the class room. Professor Lupin turned toward the expectant class.

"What happened? You finally captured Black?" Seamus asked out loud.

"Sorry, but no." Professor Lupin answered. The relief in Harry sank and he came right back at feeling miserable. Professor Lupin turned around to his table and picked up a large pile of parchment from his desk. "Now I'll give you back your Vampire Essay and then you'll be free to go."

"But Professor..." Hermione spoke up. "The lesson just started ten minutes ago."

"Miss Granger." Professor Lupin answered smiling. "You are welcome to sit here the rest of the hour, but I can promise nobody will be here to keep you company."

Some muffled laughs came from around the classroom.

Hermione didn't answer after the response; she blushed slightly, took her essay and stuffed it into her bag without looking at it. The last one to get the essay was Harry, when Professor Lupin put it down in front of Harry he said. "Harry, I need you to stay behind, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Harry answered and wondered what it might be that he wanted to talk to Harry about. After his classmates had walked out through the door he stayed behind and walked up to Professor Lupin's desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Jessica." Professor Lupin said and instantly did about a thousand horrible and catastrophic thought appear into Harry's mind about what might have happened to her. But then he remembered the smile on Professor Lupin's face and he reckoned that it couldn't be anything bad and calmed down. "Professor McGonagall told me that about tree o'clock this morning Jessica, she... Woke up." He finished with a smile.

Happiness and joy suddenly filled Harry up and he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Really?" He asked. "Wow, she's... she... Is she... Normal?" Harry stumbled with the words.

"Yes, she's normal. According to McGonagall have the healers said that she's in perfect health and will be able to return to normal life without any problems." Professor Lupin continued. "I'm going to go to London to meet her and tell her about... Everything."

The smile on Harry's face suddenly disappeared, it couldn't be easy to tell Jessica how much the world and everything has changed since her days.

"And then will it be just a matter of time before you'll get to meet her." Professor Lupin said. "She's your _aunt _after all." Putting an emphasis on the word aunt.

"Right." Harry half smiled. "She's my aunt."

"So, you'd better get going so you can tell Ron and Hermione, or do whatever you want to for the rest of the hour." Professor Lupin continued. "I need to get going."

"Yes..." Harry said. "You should get going." He nodded to himself as he turned around and walked out of the classroom, feeling the happiness bubble up inside of him again.

XXX

Remus Lupin had many times visited St Mungos Hospital during the last 12 years; he knew that he'd probably be able to find the room where they had put Jessica even if he couldn't see. The door to her room was open, and he didn't hesitate before he walked into the room.

On the bed she sat up, her back was turned toward him and in front of her another person sat, a black man, Remus recognized the man but at the moment could not seem to remember the name of. He was the one who noticed the Remus had arrived, because he stopped talking and leaned to the side to see who had arrived.

Jessica also turned around to see, when she saw who it was her face shone up and she stood up and approached him. Once she came in front of him she hugged him. Remus on the other hand was slightly surprised by the hug, but eventually welcomed it.

"Hi Remus." She said when she stepped back to take a good look at him.

"Hey Jessica." He responded.

She took a few steps back from him and then turned to the other man in the room. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I don't know if you know him. He used to work with Frank." She introduced him to Remus.

"We've met." Remus responded as they shook hands.

"Oh, well, Kingsley has been keeping me company for this past hour or two, and..." Jessica started; she sat down on the bed first. "I asked him to tell what have happened during these past _16 plus years_." She paused for a moment, not believing that it could have been that long. "And quite a lot have happened, don't you say?"

Remus felt a slight relief when he heard that Jessica had already been told about everything, at least now he didn't have to tell her.

"How are you taking it?" He asked Jessica, figuring that it must be pretty hard on her, almost everyone she knew and loved back then are either criminal, dead or at the mental ward.

"It's all a dream and I'm just waiting for me to wake up." Jessica said to him. It felt like a dream to her, this was not how she figured that the future would be like.

Remus didn't object to her way of thinking, he could understand how she must feel.

"I should go now." Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "You should contact me if you remember anything else about that night." He turned to Jessica.

"I will." Jessica promised him as he walked out.

"Remember what?" Remus asked Jessica once Kingsley Shacklebolt had disappeared.

"About that night when... before I ended up here." Jessica explained to him. "But I just remember walking outside with James; we were talking about me... and Sirius, then everything went black, and next thing I knew I woke up here."

Remus nodded and sat down on the chair Kingsley had earlier occupied. "I know that the world is different."

"Very different," She responded. "There's so many thing that just doesn't make sense. Like... Sirius for starters. It doesn't make any sense, why... why would he do so to James, and Lily. And I also can't believe that James and Lily got married. How did that happen?"

"After you... went into this state, James sort of broke down," Remus explained to her. "He stopped talking to people, he sort of came into a ghostly mood. And later on Lily became the only one he talked to, and all of the sudden they found themselves becoming friends and later on in love."

"Wow, and now they have a son together." Jessica answered. "Little Harry, how old is he?"

"He's 13, turning 14 July 31th."

"Wow," Jessica said. "You're his teacher." She smiled at that, but her face was still full of sorrow.

"Yes." Remus answered.

"I never thought that you'd end up being a teacher," She continued, she looked down onto her knees before she looked up at him again, not smiling anymore. "What's going to happen with me?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Remus answered truthfully.

"I still have six months left in school." She continued. "It's not like I can get any good job without my N.E.W.T's, and... There is so much unknown in my future now."

"What about your ambition to become an Auror, you can still do that."

"What's the idea now, when... three of the four people who inspired me to do that are..." She suddenly interrupted herself. She took a deep breath and pulled her hand to her cover her mouth, she looked like she was on the verge of crying, but no tears came. "Is it really true? What happened to Frank and Alice? I can't believe it; in a thousand ways is it like with James and Lily."

She shook her head. "The two of them also got married, it's so cute, couldn't think of a better girl for him."

"Yeah, their Son Neville's in Harry's class."

Jessica half smiled.

A knock came to the door. And when Jessica turned around to see who it was, the door opened and reviled Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, I see that you are well Miss Potter." The Professor greeted her.

"Yes, alive and kicking." Jessica answered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That's good news. I presume that you are wondering why I'm here."

"You presume right Professor." Jessica responded. She had only met Professor Dumbledore once earlier, and then had he been rather infuriated. It was in Jessica's fifth year and she had been subjected to a rather dark curse, it was so that this unknown person had put out a curse on the floor in one of the school hallways and Jessica's feet were in contact with it. The result was that Jessica couldn't walk and were under a lot of pain because of this, eventually was she able to walk again, and her feet didn't hurt anymore, but that wasn't until after three and a half months.

Dumbledore had been infuriated by this; he wondered what kind of student would even consider using this kind of Dark magic, and especially to a student. Jessica said that she didn't know who might be behind it, but that was a lie, she knew who had put up that curse. But she had lied for that person because of his own protection, not from Dumbledore, but from James and Sirius, especially James.

"Yes, well, I'm here on the behalf of your education," Professor Dumbledore explained. "You still do have six months left on your seventh year and taking your N.E.W.T's exam now would be in a very short notice and nearly impossible. So in that case I am bringing you two options."

"Okay." Jessica nodded; she had a tad idea what the options were.

"The first option is that you come back to school now and get put into the sixth year Gryffindor Class, just so that you can get to know the people you'll be having your seventh year with, which is next year." Dumbledore said. "The second option is that you wait until the same class have just about six months left of their education and then come back."

Jessica thought over these options, she knew which one that she obviously would choose. She glanced at Remus first before she answered. "I'd like to go with the first option, so I can get to know my classmates, and such."

"Alright, it will be a delight to have you back at school." Professor Dumbledore answered.

XXX

Two hours later and a clearing from at least three different Healers, Jessica Potter was free to leave the place. She was currently back in her room; there was a bag with some of Jessica's clothes in it. She could see that it was her mum who had packed this bag. The clothes in it were in three different settings, one for every kind of weather. Sadness came to her mind at the thought of her mother, and what she must have been through losing her daughter, her only daughter.

"Remus." She said and turned toward him. "What happened to my parents, how did they die I mean?"

"Um, Your father he..." Remus started. "August, barely a year after you, went into this state. Your father died of a heart attack, and losing both Daughter and husband in less than a year set your mother in a depression, which led to her also dying, naturally, it was about six months before Harry was born."

After Remus finished talking Jessica didn't respond, she had now turned away from him, she started to look further down the bag, trying to find something to wear.

"If I'm going to be at Hogwarts for the next few months, I need books and a school robe, and such." She told him.

"Yes, and more of your clothes can be found at your home, if feel like going there." Remus answered her.

"No," Jessica shook her head. "I don't feel like going home, I will be fine with these clothes as long as I have a school robe." She hoped to push off going home until she really had to, hopefully until the summer vacation started.

"Okay then, we should get going if we are going to make it to Diagonally before it's too late." Remus answered.

Jessica nodded, she finally turned herself toward Remus, and she held a pair of knee-length jeans and a Union Jack tee (which means a tee with the English flag on) in her hand. "Yeah, I'll be ready in just a minute." She said and walked into the bathroom to change clothes.

Inside the bathroom Jessica looked at herself in the mirror, apparently had the fact of that no blood had been pumping around in Jessica's body caused that her skin had become white. And the white skin didn't look any better because of her Black hair. All she needed was a pair of sharp teeth and she could probably fool the world with that she was a vampire.

"Oh Merlin, I look like a bloody Porcelain doll." She muttered to herself.

The May sun was shining rather brightly onto Jessica's clothes and it felt rather wired with the bright sun warming up her black Jacket.

"It's supposed to be December and snow everywhere. Not sunny." Jessica said to Remus when they were just a few streets away from The Leaky Cauldron.

"Times have changed." Remus answered.

"Is Tom still the owner?" She asked when they came into sight of the place.

"Yes, and getting rather old."

The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed that much since Jessica had been here the last time, the difference was that there was newer and wholer furniture in the place. Today it was empty though, almost empty, the only customer was an old man sitting by the bar, drinking. Lunch hour had been over since long and it was probably why the place looked deserted. When Jessica and Remus walked past the bar, the man turned around to look at them, but Jessica turned her head around so that he couldn't see her face.

The main street of Diagonally was certainly not deserted, but it wasn't lively either.

"We need money first if we are going to buy things." Remus told Jessica, but then noticed that Jessica hadn't listened, her eyes had caught something. Remus followed her look and saw what she was looking at. It was a wanted poster for Sirius. "Jessica." He said and softly shook her shoulder.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"We need money first." Remus repeated to her.

"I've got money." Jessica said. She had found a bag of money in the bottom of the bag, figuring that her mum had also put it there. "I think that it should be enough for what I need."

It was enough for what she needed. Less than an hour after coming to Diagonally, both Remus and Jessica walked out of there with all the Jessica might need for the one and half months she was going to be in school.

Most of the things that Jessica didn't understand with the world now was clothing related. First was the fact that everything that she knew about fashion was out of fashion, the second thing was the new regulation about the length of the skirts on the uniform. So when Madam Malkins told her that the skirt wasn't allowed to be shorter than four inches above the knee, Jessica became shocked, because the skirts the girls wore when Jessica was in school could be as short as you wanted them to be. This often was an inch under your bottom.

And that was pretty much all that she needed, since she had already finished her sixth year, she didn't need any books, or if she did, she could probably borrow one or look with someone else. What Remus and Jessica talked about was the changes in the Hogwarts staff. When Remus told her that Snape had become a teacher, the world around Jessica collapsed. In the past had she had some problems with Snape, over those that James had with him of course. But she didn't want to talk about it. There were a lot of things that she didn't want to talk about.

The plan for getting back to Hogwarts was that they'd get there by floo, using the Leaky Cauldrons network to get to Professor McGonagall's office. Using the floo was exactly as uncomfortable as she remembered. Spinning very fast, she caught blurred glimpses of other Wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before she could get a proper look; then she was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Jessica..." Jessica heard somebody say when she stepped out of the fireplace. She turned around and saw Professor McGonagall sitting by her desk.

"Professor." Jessica said happily when she saw the professor. She had always like Professor McGonagall, she didn't really know why though. "I'm glad to see that you haven't either aged a bit during these past 16 plus years." She added to the Professor. She stepped away from the fireplace and started to brush of the sot on her jacket.

"Here, let me help." Professor McGonagall stood up and helped Jessica brush off her back. "And save the flattering until you are in trouble."

Jessica didn't respond, she just smiled, because right after this Remus came out of the fireplace.

"Hello Remus." Professor McGonagall greeted him.

"Professor." Remus responded with a nod. "Aren't you supposed to have the Gryffindor third years now?"

"In ten minutes." Professor McGonagall answered. "You want me to send Harry to your office?" She added.

"Yes, that would be kind of you." Remus answered the professor.

"Then I'll do that." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Great." Jessica said. "I can't wait to meet Harry." But yet again, her tone didn't seem happy.

Before McGonagall walked out of her office she turned to Jessica. "I'm happy that you are back, Jessica." She said in slightly less stiffer tone than her usual voice.

"I'm happy to be back." Jessica smiled. She was mentally wondering why Professor McGonagall continued to call her Jessica, over all of her years of having Professor McGonagall as a teacher, she had never heard her call Jessica by her first name. It was always Potter or Miss Potter, and also often with an exclamation point afterwards.

On the walk to Remuses office, Jessica got the strange feeling that everybody was staring at her, and then whispering about it behind her back. It made her feel slightly paranoid.

"Everybody is staring at me." She said in a low voice to Remus, but he just smiled at this.

"Maybe they wouldn't be staring as much if you were wearing your school robe." He answered.

She looked up at him. "And here I thought that you were going to say that it's because I'm looking gorgeous." She said with a smirk.

Remus laughed at this. "Here's my office." He said and pointed toward the classroom door.

**review!!**


	5. Reality Sucks

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N;This chapter is the long chapter I promised. I'm posting it now because I'm going away in a couple of days and will be away for a while. I'mn trying to get tha chapter after that out beore as well.

And I also want to thanks all of those who reviewed and put this up as a alert, I have tried to reply to all of the review's, but some of them were anonyms, so thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter...

**Chapter Four; Reality Sucks**

The last Lesson of the day for Harry was transfiguration. He had told both Ron and Hermione that Jessica had awoken, and they seemed just as excited about this as he did. The class stood up in a line to wait for Professor McGonagall to show up, it was then that Harry heard in on a rather strange conversation that Seamus and Dean.

"... Her skin was completely white." Seamus said to Dean.

"Maybe she's a vampire." Dean joked.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender Brown asked in a slight demanding voice.

Seamus turned to the rest of the class. "On our way here me and Dean saw this strange looking girl with Professor Lupin." He said to everyone listening. "She can't be older than 17, she was wearing a tee and a pair of knee cut jeans and her skin was _completely white_. Like a vampire, I'd tell you. And to think about it, she looked a bit like Harry."

This made Harry turn and look at Seamus, so did Hermione and Ron.

"A lot like Harry actually." Dean added.

"Yeah, with the long pitch Black hair and glasses, not round ones like you Harry, hers were horn-rimmed." Seamus continued. "Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe she was a relative of Harry's who was turned into a vampire at the age of 17." Parvati Suggested. But only got several stares from the rest of the class. "What? I'm just bringing all the facts together."

"Harry." Hermione said, turning toward him. "Do you think it might be Jessica?"

"Maybe." Harry answered; he turned and started to walk down the Hall which led to Professor Lupin's office.

"Who's Jessica?" Seamus asked.

"Potter, where do you think that you are going?" Professor McGonagall asked him, when she saw him heading down the hall in the wrong direction according to her.

"Oh, I uh..." Harry answered, he had for moment forgotten that he still had one more lesson to attend to. "Nowhere." He responded and turned right back again.

"If you were heading for Professor Lupin's Office." Professor McGonagall said to him. "You might as well continue, I'm sure that Miss Ganger can lend you her notes later on today."

Harry stopped. "Right." He said. "I'll be going then." He nodded once and turned to walk to the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom.

XXX

Jessica had just finished taking on her school robe when the knock on the door came.

"I swear that I will get so annoyed at this very long skirt." She mumbled when she came out from where she had changed.

"You'll adapt in no time." Remus answered and opened the door, which reviled Harry standing there. "Harry, come in." He said to him.

"Hi, McGonagall sent me." Harry said.

"Oh, I thought that she'd wait until the class was over." Remus muttered to himself. "But apparently I was wrong."

But Harry didn't listen; his eyes had been laid upon Jessica who sat on the edge of the desk.

"Hi, Harry." Jessica said. "They really weren't joking when they said that you looked like James." She added, she had actually not quite believed that Harry looked like James, but now she did, he looked almost exactly like James, the only exception wasn't just the eyes, but other small stuff.

"Hi." Harry responded.

And for several seconds the two of them just stared at each other, Jessica had a hard time to believe that it was actually real. That she wasn't just dreaming.

Harry on the other hand also had those problems. All his life had he wanted to know someone who would tell him about his parents, and now, here in front him, stood the person who knew his father better than anyone. She didn't look like he thought she'd look. But she was exactly like Seamus had described her, the pitch black hair, the horn-rimmed glasses, and the white skin.

"So..." Remuses voice came, interrupting their stare and caused them to look away from each other rather quickly. "You two should probably head to... dinner." He added, but then realizing that it was way too early for dinner. "Or the Gryffindor Common room so that Jessica can drop off her stuff."

"Great Idea, Remus." Jessica responded with a nod. "Let's go, shall we Harry?" She picked up her bag and the clothes she had changed from.

"Yes." Harry responded, also nodding.

And so the two of the left the office. Starting to walk down the hallway.

"So, you grew up with Evans sister?" Jessica asked him, just to break the silence.

"Evans?" Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh, you probably don't know, Evans is your mum's maiden name. Her name was Lily Evans." Jessica explained.

"Alright." Harry nodded, taking that information in. "Yes I grew up with my aunt."

"I met her once." Jessica said. "I didn't like her." She added with a smirk which caused Harry to laugh.

"I really can't blame you." He said.

Jessica looked down at him. "I still can't believe that _you_ happened." She said to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lily and James weren't exactly the best of mates when I was at school." Jessica remembered.

"They hated each other?" Harry asked. Nobody had told him this.

"No, they didn't hate each other. Evans just never knew James the way some people do, which is meaning Me, Remus and..." At this point her voice drifted off. She couldn't bare herself to say his name, it hurt too much.

"And Sirius." Harry finished her sentence.

"Yes, and Sirius." She repeated. "So you know what he did?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"It doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself once again, but then changed the subject. "Anyways, I am happy that James was happy, I'm happy that he found someone to lo..." She stopped both talking and walking when they came into the hallway which the Fat Lady's portrait was on.

The hall was full of Trolls.

"Why are there trolls in the hallway?" Jessica asked chocked.

"Oh, Um..." Harry started. "They are here on the Fat Lady's request, last October she got um... attacked by Sirius Black." He explained. "Security Trolls."

"Really?" She looked at him, the chock fading away. "So, these Trolls aren't... dangerous?"

"Not so far." Harry answered.

Now she started walking. Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady who swung the portrait open so they could enter.

Once they entered, on their left side were the notice board, and on it were a wanted poster for Sirius Back. And when Jessica saw it, she went forward to it and ripped it down. "If I'm going to walk past here every day, I don't want that to remind me of why I don't have a brother anymore." She explained to Harry.

The common room itself was fairly deserted. There were a few students there, who stared at Jessica once she and Harry came into the room. But after a few seconds they stopped and continued whatever they were doing before. Harry and Jessica moved to a couch in front of the fire place, where they sat down. And the silence surrounded them again.

"You know," Jessica said. "People would think that you and I would have lot to talk about, but actually I can't come up with anything to talk about."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Tell me about your friends, I don't even know if you have any friends." Jessica came up with. It was true; Remus hadn't said anything about any of Harry's friends.

"I have two best friends," Harry told her. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are really great friends, but unfortunately not with each other, they have recently been fighting because Ron thinks that Hermione's cat ate his rat."

"Did Hermione's cat do it?"

"I don't know, that's the problem, but I am pretty certain of it." Harry answered.

"I don't like Cats." Jessica shook her head. "I'm more of a dog person myself."

"Same here." Harry agreed. "I'd rather have a dog than a cat."

"Remus said that he have been teaching you how to perform a patronus, how's that working?"

"Pretty well, it's still a blur." Harry explained. "Professor Lupin has really helped me a lot."

Jessica smiled, it was good to hear that Harry had fund that Remus could help him. Remus had told her that Harry reacted very badly to the Dementors. She looked down for a moment before she looked up. "I'm sorry that your life's so crappy." She said to him.

"No, my life's not crappy." Harry said at first but then changed his mind. "It's not so crappy; I have had my good moments." He nodded his head, but didn't sound convincing.

"I have heard that you have Snape as a teacher." She changed the subject. "That must be horrible."

"It's not horrible. It's terrible, awful and horrifying." He laughed.

"Can imagine that," Jessica responded.

"So are you going here next year as well?" Harry asked. He remembered that Remus had told him that Jessica had six months left of her last year.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Jessica answered and started to notice that the common room was starting to fill up with students.

Harry leaned forward where he sat and waived for someone to come. And a few seconds' later two people appeared in front of them. Jessica assumed that these were Harry's two best friends.

"Hi," The girl with the brown bushy hair said to Jessica with a wide smile. "I'm Hermione Granger and this..." She pointed toward the long, red haired boy next to her. "Is Ron Weasley."

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hi," Jessica responded to Hermione's welcome. "Harry told me about the two of you."

"Are you here to stay for a short while or as a student?" Hermione asked Jessica and sat down next to her.

Jessica smiled; it was something about Hermione that she liked, her straightforwardness for one. "I'm here for the rest of this term and next year, as a student."

"Well, it's going to be fun to have you here at school." Hermione continued. "And we need to go down to Dinner, apparently Professor Dumbledore have something to tell the students. I really wonder what that could be."

"Yes, Hermione, what could that possible be?" Harry asked her amused, thinking to himself, that for being such a smart girl, she could be completely clueless sometimes.

"Oh," Hermione said, remembering. "Silly me, of course, it's about you." She laughed nervously at her own stupidity.

And right she was, what Dumbledore wanted to tell the students was about Jessica and about her coming back to school. It had been put up on the notice board around the school that it was mandatory for the students to be in the Great hall at five thirty because Dumbledore had something important to tell the students.

"16 years ago, this school lost a student." Dumbledore said. "In a very mysterious way, this 17 year old girl ended up in a coma, but not like a regular coma, it seemed to be that she was frozen, stunned. But without the ability to resuscitated from this state. But now this morning... she woke up from it. She still looks like a seventeen year old girl; she didn't know that 16 years had passed. This girls name is Jessica, Jessica Potter; she was the sister of James Potter, Harry's father. She will continue her time in school, with this term and next year in Gryffindor with the current sixth years. I am telling you all this now because I do not want you to disturb Miss Potter, but instead leave her alone."

And so Dumbledore's speech continued, he continued a few more saying ´s about not disturbing Jessica. And then the dinner continued. A boy, who liked to right in the same age as Harry, sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi," He said to Jessica. "I'm..."

But Jessica interrupted him; she knew exactly who he was, because the traces of his parents in him were so clear. "Neville Longbottom, right?" She said to him.

"Yeah," He said looking completely confused. "How did you know?"

"I knew your parents." Jessica confessed. "I just didn't know that they knew each other."

The night continued pretty fast with talking. When the night fell, they had decided to visit Hagrid the next day. Harry was going to send a letter to Hagrid to get them at the castle, he had told Jessica about the fit of rage that Hagrid had the last time that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone out to see him in his hut.

All day had Jessica been avoiding the dorm she was supposed to sleep in, she didn't know any of the girls and it made her slightly nervous. She had been on very good terms with her previous dorm mates, but if she would have such luck this time, she didn't know, or to say, she was pretty sure of that she wouldn't.

Because the girls she used to share dorm with was five very special girls.

When she came into the dorm, it looked to be that the girls she would be sharing with were all there. Staring at the newcomer in the door way.

"Hi." Jessica said with a small smile. Why did everyone have to stare at her?

But soon the girls softened up and continued with whatever they were doing before she arrived. Jessica had been up here earlier to drop of her bag, she had placed the bag on the only empty bed. She walked over to that bad and sat down; once she sat down she started to unpack her clothes, there wasn't so much clothes in her bag, so she was soon done. But in the bottom of the bag she found something that she hadn't noticed before. It was a letter, in a rather thick envelope.

On the front of the envelope was handwriting, James handwriting. It said; _"To Jessica, if I'm not around when you find this."_

She fingered on the envelope without opening it, she didn't know if she could manage to open this without breaking down. But after a few moments she started to open the letter slowly, but got interrupted by someone.

"Hi," A girl with blonde hair and a friendly face said to her. "I'm Chris." She introduced herself. "Actually it's Christina, but only my mum calls me that."

"Hi, Chris." Jessica said, smiling back at the girl.

"I thought that I'd better introduce us." She motioned to the other girls in the room. "The other blonde one is Gemma, The brunette with a slight skin condition is Paulette, the one next to her is Lanie, and then we have another girl who's not here, she's probably in the Library, but her name's Anna, she's the smart one in the class."

"Hey Rutland, come and look at this." The one called Gemma said to Chris, she and the other girls were looking at pictures.

Rutland? Jessica thought to herself. "Rutland?" Jessica asked out loud.

"Yeah, Gemma calls me by my last name." Chris explained. "She has a boyfriend by the name Chris as well."

"Your last name's Rutland?" Jessica asked. When she grew up her family were very close with a family, by the last name of Rutland, the family had two boys the youngest one, Robert, was in her year, but a Ravenclawer. Her mother thought that he would be the perfect man for Jessica, and would probably have her married off to Robert Rutland. The oldest brother, Sebastian, married and having a boy at four months when Jessica saw the little one.

"Yeah, you know anyone with that name?" Chris asked.

Jessica nodded. "I was in the year as a Robert Rutland." She said.

"That's my uncle." Chris smiled.

"Oh, so you are Sebastian's second child?"

"Yes, and don't ask me how I ended up in Gryffindor, nobody knows." She laughed. "I have three brothers and all of them are in Ravenclaw, My uncle have two kids himself, and they will probably also end up in that house."

"Just out of curiosity..." Jessica said. "Who did Robert get married to, if he's married?" Thinking about what kind of reputation with women that Robert had, the two children he had, they could just as well be both out of marriage, and with two different women.

"A woman named Janet, I don't know about her maiden name..." Chris explained.

"Does she have glug between her front teeth?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Jessica was chocked by hearing this, she couldn't believe that Robert Rutland had married Janet Hawk, the gossip girl in Jessica's class, she knew everything about everyone. "Really?"

"Yeah." Chris answered and walked over to her friends.

Jessica found it hard to sleep that night; she tossed and turned several times. But eventually she gave up on try sleeping; she had been asleep for over 16 years. She used her wand as a light and instead did what she usually did when she was bored, she painted. She had got a small paint book, quill and ink from Remus.

So she laid herself over the bed and started to draw, she had always had a talent for this, especially when it came to faces and people in different situations. She loved to study and copy people's faces, their different expressions and poses.

On the very first page of the paint book she drew her classmates, the whole bunch of them, exactly like she remembered. It was just as many boys as girls in her class. Six of each.

The whole night passed on and she still hadn't slept. The letter from James had she put in the top drawer, she hadn't opened or read the content. When she had been done with the drawing she had put herself on her back and played with her wand. With her wand she conjured up a small ball of light and then used magic to make the ball soar around above her, changing both colour and shape.

When morning came and the clock turned seven she got up and ascended to the common room, waiting for Harry and the others to wake up. Soon they did wake up, Harry asked her if she had slept well when he sat down next to her, Jessica smiled and said that she had slept like a baby. She didn't need someone to be concerned by the fact that she didn't sleep.

Harry also told her that they would meet Hagrid after lunch, and he would walk with him to the hut so they could talk.

Meeting Hagrid again was great, he hadn't changed so much either during these years. Jessica hadn't herself spent so much time with Hagrid, but her brother had, especially when having detention. Jessica had also had detention with Hagrid once in her sixth year; it had been very dramatic and scary. It included an encounter with a baby Thestral who had gotten a very interested in Jessica's leg when she had tripped on a root, it was kinda scary for Jessica since she couldn't see what had attacked her leg, or started nibbling playfully at her pants more exactly.

Hagrid was talking a lot about what he remembered the most about Jessica and the rest of her classmates, especially James and Lily, his favourite seemed to be the one where he found out that they were together.

Apparently he had found them sleeping outside; it was a very early morning and Hagrid had been out on his usual routine, when he saw two people lying on a blanket, very close together. Once he had come closer he saw who it was. He carefully woke them up and took the two of the two his hut, so they could wait there until it would be safe to enter the castle again. Apparently had they snuck out last night to see the sunset, but fallen asleep afterwards.

Nobody mentioned Sirius; it seemed to be that Hagrid didn't know that Harry knew about Sirius Black and the whole he was best friends with his father thing.

The talk about Jessica's best friends came up although, Jessica's best friend since the age of ten was a girl named Pricilla, Pricilla Colby, she and Jessica had been complete opposites of each other. Pricilla had been blonde, patina blonde, while Jessica's hair was raven black. Pricilla's skin was tanned, while Jessica was complete pale. Both of them came from wealthy families though, that was actually how they met.

Hagrid told Jessica about Buckbeak, and his sad destiny. Hagrid were about to take Buckbeak inside when it was Dinner time and Hagrid would escort them back to the castle, and it was then she was him.

The big black dog she knew better than most who it actually was. He stood only a few yards away from Jessica, staring at her, like he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Jessica stared back, the black dog stood complete still for several seconds.

Jessica first glanced back at Harry, Ron and Hermione; they were still inside the hut, talking to Hagrid about Buck beak and the rehearing that would happen inside a month. Noticing that she wasn't watched, she started to, slowly, walk toward the dog, who had now sat down, still staring at her.

As Jessica came closer the dog still didn't move, once she reached it, it still hadn't moved, she bent down and reached out her hand to him. He sniffed at her hand, as trying to understand that it really was her.

"Hi." She said to him smiling. "Yeah it's really me, I woke up yesterday morning." She said to him nodding, she moved her hand and started to pat him over the head, he seemed to like that. "What?" She suddenly asked him "But if you didn't, then who..." But she couldn't finish he question, because someone was calling for her. And the dog ran away, apparently scared of getting caught.

Jessica stood up; she wanted to call out to him, tell him to come back.

"Jessica, what are you doing out there?"

She turned around and called back that she was alright, and then walked back to them.

"What were you doing out there?" the question came again

"Just looking around." She answered. "Its dinner time and we should head back up to the castle."

And back to the castle they headed. But Jessica didn't head for dinner when they came inside; she diverted off from Harry and his friends and said that she'd join up with them in a minute. What she did instead was that she headed toward Remus's office. She knocked on the door.

"Full moon tonight." She said to him and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah." Remus nodded, he sat by his desk with some parchments in front of him, and also with a goblet, out of the goblet came a soft smokiness.

Jessica walked up to the desk and looked down onto the goblet. "What's this?"

"It's the wolvesbane potion I told you about." He said, still very concentrated on the parchment he was reading.

"Right, too bad they didn't have this stuff when you were in school." Jessica commented.

"Any special reason you came here today?" Remus asked, still not looking up.

"Have you told Dumbledore that Sirius is an animagus?" She asked straight out.

Remus neither looked up nor answered her.

"Well?" Jessica demanded an answer.

"No." He answered softly, still refusing to look up at her.

"I met him... Tonight, I saw Sirius in his Animagus form." She confessed.

"What?" Remus finally looked up at her, shock across his face.

"He said that he weren't the one who betrayed James." She continued, she didn't quite know why she said this to him.

"How? If he was in his animagus form..." Remus started.

"I can still communicate with him when he's like that even as a human, thinking that I actually produced that ability to differ from James, Sirius and Peter." She answered him. "He said..."

"I heard..." At this moment Jessica could clearly see how much older he actually were from his younger self. "And..." He continued, he took a deep breath, his face was a mix between annoyed and not knowing how to express yourself. "Of course, that's exactly what he wants you to believe... that he's innocent so that you'll let him get away."

Jessica took aback by the accusation and took a few steps back and didn't say anything for a long time. "Don't you want to believe that he could be innocent?" She asked him.

"I do, I do want to believe that he's innocent, more than anyone." He said. "But if he didn't betray Lily and James, then who did? Okay, let's say that he didn't betray Lily and James, he still killed Peter, he still killed all those muggles. I know that you have a hard time to believe that he's guilty, I also had, but it will take time, a lot of time."

At first Jessica didn't say anything, she looked at him. "Fine." She finally said. "Have it your way, if you have given up that's your problem." She sighed and left the office. She had always been a slight drama queen. She found Harry and his friends in the Great Hall eating dinner; Jessica didn't eat dinner, she said that she weren't hungry.

Later that night she found it that she couldn't sleep tonight either, she rolled around in her bed, trying to lie in different position, but she couldn't. She thought back on the last time that she had slept, she had slept in his arms then, just for a few moments, and he was holding her, holding her with so much care. She could still remember how he had smelled. It seemed silly, but as she thought back at that time a smile came to her face.

She sat up in bed. She reached over for her watch, it showed 01:45. A quarter to three. She put away the watch and opened the top drawer and took out the letter from James. Before she opened and read the letter she left the dorm for the common room.

The fire in the fire place was dying out, but still giving out warmth. She sat down in the sofa and opened the letter.

XXX

That night she weren't the only one who had trouble sleeping, Harry also found that he couldn't sleep, not for long anyway, he had dozed off several times, but instantly waking up soon afterwards. He turned on his lights, giving up the idea of getting some sleep. He could hear one of his class mates snore lightly into the otherwise silent dormitory.

He thought about Jessica and what Ron had said earlier about her. "Don't you agree that it feels slightly wired to have her around, not in a bad way though, it just feels wired." But Harry knew exactly how Ron meant, because it was just how Harry felt. She was a complete stranger to him, he hoped to one day come close to her, but it seemed slight impossible at this moment. He did feel happy when he was around her, but he felt wired just as well. He guessed that time would fix that, he would have to get used that she was around and see how he felt then.

He looked at his watch, 02:02; he smiled a little at the coincidence. He then sat up straight and looked around for his charms book. He thought that he might as well study for the finals when he had nothing to do. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head; "I'm so proud of you Harry".

But he couldn't find his book. He tried to think of the last time he had used it, it had been earlier tonight, so he must have left it in the common room. He left his been and sneaked down into the common room.

Down in the common room he found more than he actually expected, he saw his book on one of the study tables, but when he came there and were about to grab his book he saw Jessica, she sat on the sofa, here face turned away from him on purpose. The little he could see of her face looked red and slightly swollen up, like she was crying.

"Jessica." He said and walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." She answered in a tearful voice, still looking away. "Everything is wrong, the world is not supposed to be like this."

He slowly approached her; next to her on the sofa could he see a three sided letter and about four wizarding photos, most of them containing a baby.

"They are all gone..." She continued. "James, mum, dad, Pricilla. They are gone, and I'm all alone," she sobbed through her tears. "Everyone I knew is either changed or **dead**." She put a rather hard emphasis on the word dead.

Harry didn't quite know what to say, nor do. He just stood there like an idiot.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she picked up the letter. "And all this about Sirius, it can't be true, he couldn't have done it. Just listen to this." She said and read out of the second paper of the letter she'd just picked up. "_You should see Harry every time that Sirius comes by, he drops and forgets whatever he's doing, starts to smile, and happily calling out for 'Pa-dy'. And Sirius... It's so easy to see that Sirius loves Harry; it feels safe that Harry will have Sirius in his life. So then he can come to Sirius for help if he feels like he can't come to me or Lily..."_ Jessica stopped reading. "James wrote this letter five days before they died. Did that describe the behaviour of a man who is about to sell that little boy to Voldemort, giving you away?" She looked at him. "It just doesn't make any sense." She muttered. "James would have been able to tell if there was something wrong with Sirius, but idiot Remus won't listen."

Harry sat down on the other end of the sofa, trying to think of what he should do.

Suddenly Jessica smiled and looked at him. "I'm not like this normally you know." She said. "I'm not the crying type," But she shook her head and wiped away her tears. She picked up the pictures.

"These are pictures of you." She said and showed them to him. "You were such a cute baby." She handed the pictures over to him.

Harry took the pictures. Still not sure of what to do, but luckily Jessica solved that.

"I should get back to my bed." She stood up.

"Yeah." Harry responded and gave back the pictures to Jessica. "I'll just take my book and leave." He nodded twice and left for his bed. He stood back in the common room looking after Jessica as she left. He had thought that she had dealt with this pretty alright, and that was part of why it seemed wired to have her around, because she was alright, in a normal mood, like nothing had happened. But Merlin he was wrong, very wrong.

**review!!**


	6. The Truth, Part One

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling

**Chapter Five; the Truth, Part One**

As the next morning came neither Harry nor Jessica mentioned what had happened the night before. But Jessica did seem gloomier, the Sunday were spent studying.

After that Monday came, the day that Jessica had dreaded a little. This day meant that she had to go to lessons. She checked her schedule for when she had potions and luckily it wasn't until tomorrow, Tuesday. On her old schedule did they have potions first thing on Monday morning; she had disliked potions even then, especially Slughorn. She had Eva... Lily, for a partner and that was the only reason that she managed to get an O in her O.W.L's on the subject. But now would Jessica do anything to get Slughorn back as a teacher, rather him than Snape.

The first Lesson were Charms, she liked charms. Charms and Transfiguration were her two favourite subjects. Then came Defence against the Dark Arts. In Defence against the Darks Arts she had Professor Bingley previously, an elderly man just as interesting and funny as his name.

The first week happened without so much events, Snape didn't at all acknowledged that Jessica were amongst his students, he simply ignored her. But Jessica felt quite fine with that. All other teachers were acknowledged that Jessica was there in the class now, especially the teachers that she had before her coma. They first said that it was great to have her back and then saying that she was one of the best students they had in that class, which weren't entirely true, the whole class were special and Jessica weren't the only bright one.

The teachers that didn't have Jessica before her come said that the other teachers, who had Jessica before her come, had promised that it would be a delight to have her in their class. The only three teachers that didn't say or do anything like in these two examples were Remus, Snape and Professor Binns. Snape, like mentioned, ignored her and Remus simply acknowledged that she was there and then let her answer the questions no-one in the class could answer which were extremely many.

Professor Binns looked at her for about two seconds when he read her name from the class list and then continued like nothing had happened.

Jessica was a little surprised by how many students there were in the N.E.W.T's level of History of Magic. Only four students, plus herself, before her coma were there at least ten people in this class. The only one from her year then were herself, Alice Chalke and Andrew Gray.

She had been slightly forced into taking History of Magic to her N.E.W.T's by her father, but she didn't mind, she had never regretted that decision.

With the knowing of that the first week had passed uneventful, Jessica felt pretty certain that the next following weeks would just as well, which they did.

In the middle of May did Jessica found herself being called up to the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore found that Jessica needed to know about the Prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort, and also about the exact reason to why Harry were living with his aunt and not with somebody else, about what Lily's sacrifice meant.

Before Jessica knew it had a whole month passed by; she still hadn't slept since she woke up from her coma though, but she didn't mind.

The day were June sixth, exactly one month from when she had woken up, while the rest of the school were having their exams this week, Jessica had been called up to the hospital wing this morning.

Madam Pomfrey had, from St Mungos, got the order to do an examination of Jessica's health.

"Have you experienced any physical changed during this month?" The nurse asked Jessica, she were done with the examination and were only having a few simple questions left.

"Well, that depends," Jessica answered. "I have been feeling slightly nauseated, but nothing bad. I have the need of peeing all the time, but that's just me. I have developed a real sensitivity to smells. A slight sense of heartburn, which you have established already. I feel soar in my shoulders and lower back. And I have also been feeling a slight..." Before continuing she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Breast tenderness." Then she leaned back and spoke in a normal voice. "I have been doing a lot of thinking." She stated.

As Jessica counted up the symptoms, Madam Pomfrey wrote them down on the clipboard, when she was done, she read through them and then realized something, and she must have because she raised her eyebrows and said: "But, this is the symptoms for being..." She looked up at Jessica and quieted herself.

"Being what?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, I'm probably wrong anyway." The nurse continued and wrote something down on the clipboard, and then she looked back up at Jessica. "Anything else dear?"

"Yes," Jessica responded. "I seem to have developed Insomnia." She said matter-o f-factly.

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey said. "That's not good."

"Yes, I haven't slept since I woke up from my coma."

"You want me to give you a sleeping potion?"

"No, thanks. I'm happy with my extra eight hour. It gives me time to do things I normally don't have time with." Jessica nodded, the truth was that she actually wanted to go to sleep, she craved for it, but she also wanted it to happen the natural way, otherwise she might become addicted to the sleeping potion.

"If you cannot sleep tonight I want you to come and see me tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey looked at Jessica with a stern look.

"I promise." Jessica said.

The nurse softened and wrote a few things down on the clip board. "Have anything special planned today?"

"Yeah," Jessica responded. "Remus made me promise to come and see when the third years are having their exam, he didn't tell me what it is though."

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Jessica with a smile. "Then I should keep you here longer than necessary, you can go."

"Thanks." Jessica jumped off the bed and left the hospital wing.

XXX

It turned out that the exam Remus had made for the third years were a labyrinth filled with all kinds of awful creatures he had been teaching them about. The students had a go at it one at the time. Ron was the one currently in the Labyrinth, and he was the last one.

"Aren't I a genius?" Remus asked with a grin when Jessica came up beside him.

"Yes you are." Jessica agreed. There had been no mentioning of the argument that the two of them had before, it was like it never happened. "You make a really good teacher; one can hardly believe that you are the same guy that reused to help me tutor Junior."

"Well, that was junior." Remus muttered; his thought darkening at the thought of Bart Crouch Jr. and what he had done.

"I don't know why all of you always had something against him; he was a really nice guy." She continued.

"Yeah, he was a really nice guy who only became a Death Eater by accident." Remus answered her sarcastic. "You know what he did."

"It's hard to believe." Jessica muttered in an agreement. "You always get so pesky before a moon." She stated, changing the subject.

Harry came over to them. "Hey." He said.

"Hi Harry, have you down this yet?" Jessica asked, her mood changing.

"Yes, I have." Harry answered her.

"He's the best yet." Remus said. "How's Hermione doing?"

"She's still a little shaken, but she'll be alright."

"What happened to her?" Jessica asked, feeling a little worried or Hermione's sake.

"She had it a little rough with the boggart." Remus answered Jessica as he wrote something down on the clipboard he was using and Ron came out of the labyrinth.

Jessica looked at the clipboard, what was with all the people and their use of clipboards? She didn't spend much more time to this about this.

"How did I do?" Ron asked with a self-satisfied grin on his face, his arm were bleeding.

"Hmm," Remus answered first and looked down on what he had written. "You did well, only... I wouldn't have recommended using a disarming spell on the grindylow's." He said.

Ron looked a little taken back. "It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, it worked splendid if you call getting bitten as working." Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you got bitten?" Jessica took a few steps forward and looked at where one of the grindylow's had bitten him on the left arm. "Oh, you'd better take this up to Madam Pomfrey, and you shouldn't wait so long, you might develop rabies." She stated and looked at the wound.

Ron stared at her; nobody had told him that you could get rabies from a grindylow. When Jessica saw his stare she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"I'm kidding Ron." She laughed. "You can't get rabies from a fish."

Ron's ears turned slightly red as he looked down onto his feet and muttered something incoherent. "Where's Hermione?" he changed the subject. "There you are Hermione." He said, a tad too happy.

"How are you holding up?" Remus asked Hermione.

"I'm fine; we'd better get to lunch." She answered.

And the four of them headed back up to the castle after Ron had gotten a bandage on his wound.

"What do you have after lunch?" Jessica asked as they started to climb up the steps.

"Divination." Harry answered.

"Arithmancy." Hermione said afterwards.

"That must be fun." Jessica answered. "I remember quite clearly how easy the third year exam for Arithmancy were, Professor Vector always made the exams easier than necessary, but nobody else in my class thought so."

"Oh really..." Hermione said and the two of them started to go over what might come up at the exam, but their talking was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry and the rest of them.

"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "And Miss Potter, fancy seeing you here."

"Yes," Jessica answered. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background. "I have to say that I was glad to hear that you had become the new minister."

"Thank you." Fudge answered self satisfied. "And you are doing well, considering the circumstances?"

"I'm doing just fine." Jessica answered.

"That's good to hear." Fudge answered. "Lovely day," He continued, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"

He sighed deeply and then looked back at them.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Fudge said, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Ron said stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache. Harry gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Jessica pulled Ron by his arm and the four of them headed toward the main entrance.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"No, Ron, what isn't justice is Mulciber, and the fact that he's neither dead nor in Azkaban." Jessica answered angrily.

"Besides Ron, your father works for the ministry." Hermione joined in. "You can't go around and say things like that to his boss."

"Who's Mulciber?" Harry asked once they had sat down or lunch.

"The man with the axe, his name is Mulciber." Jessica told them. "He was in the same year as me, Slytherin. He wasn't a particularly nice person, his favorite hobby were bullying muggleborns, especially younger and females."

"Like my mum." Harry said.

Jessica gave out a little laugh. "Not really Lily, she... weren't a person to bully with." But Harry got the feeling that that wasn't exactly what Jessica wanted to say. "They liked to go after Merry though, Merry little Mary McDonald."

"Why do you call her Merry?" Hermione asked with a slight disgust in her voice.

"She was the biggest virgin in our whole class." Jessica answered like it was completely normal to call somebody for the biggest Virgin, and continued with her lunch. In a strange way had Jessica found that her apatite had increased a lot over this past month, but she figured that it must have something to do with the fact that she hadn't been eating anything at all for the past sixteen years.

Later on when Harry and his friends were taking their last exams, Jessica retreated back to the common room where she sat herself down with her painting book. She had almost filled the whole book up now.

She got interrupted about an hour and a half later when Hermione came in; she looked rather destroyed and held a small piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hermione, what happened?" Jessica asked.

Hermione went over to the sofa and sat down next to her. "I got this note from Hagrid, they lost the appeal, Buckbeak is sentenced to death, and they are going to do it at sunset."

"Oh," Jessica said, she tried to sound chocked and distraught about the news. But she knew that there hadn't been any chance that Buckbeak would be freed. "That's so sad."

Hermione didn't seem to notice the fake sadness in Jessica's voice. "Yeah." She agreed. "Have Ron or Harry come back yet?"

"No," Jessica shook her head. "They haven't been here anyway."

Hermione responded with a nod and leaned back in the sofa.

It didn't take long before Ron strolled into the common room and sat down next to them. And after that it took even longer before Harry came to them.

He looked like he had been running toward the common room. They showed him the letter from Hagrid.

"We've got to go." Harry said at once when he read the letter. "We just can't let him sit there alone, waiting or the executioner."

"Of course we won't." Jessica said.

"But we'll never be allowed... especially Harry." Ron answered her.

"If we only had the invisibility cloak." Harry muttered to himself, as he was trying to come up with another way of visiting Hagrid.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's under the one-eyed witch..." He answered her.

"I know where that is..." Jessica said and suddenly stood up. "I'll be right back."

And then she left. She returned with the cloak about a few minutes later.

"How did you know how to open it?" Harry asked.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "I've been around long enough."

"Okay then, let's go."

They pretended to go to dinner like everybody else, but then didn't return to the common room afterwards; after they were sure that everybody was gone they put the cloak on and went down

When they came down to Hagrid's hut, it was just about a few minutes until the sun would set.

"Hagrid, open the door, it's us." Harry said as he banged on the door.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"I... I took him outside," Hagrid said, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'... an' smell fresh air... before..."

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it." Jessica said and started to clean the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

Hermione went over to Jessica and started to look around the cupboards for a new kettle.

Harry, Ron and Hagrid continued talking amongst themselves about what they could do to help, in the middle of it all Hermione started to silently cry. As Jessica watched the girl, she found that she couldn't feel anything herself. But lately hadn't she been feeling so much, or not knowing what to feel that is.

But then, all of the sudden Hermione let out a shriek, all of the eyes turned toward Hermione who held one of the milk jugs in her hand. "Ron... It's... It's Scabbers!"

"What?"Ron gaped at her.

Hermione hurried over to the table and poured the poor rat out of the milk jug and onto the table.

When Jessica saw the rat she had to take a step backwards, she couldn't believe what she saw, it was him, and he was still alive. She could hear him; _"Let me go, let me go, I'm safer in here."_ In his squeaky voice.

But if he were still alive, that meant that Sirius couldn't have done it. Sirius attention was to kill Peter; all those muggles were just there. But if Peter didn't die, that meant that the muggles died for another reason. It was so clear to her now; he had been set up by Peter, who was in league with the Voldemort. But why? And how did he know where Lily and James had hided, and how would he have been able to tell Voldemort?

Unless _he_ was the secret keeper, unless they had changed and not told anyone, Jessica's train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hagrid.

"They're comin'…" Hagrid said, and was his face turning into the colour of parchment.

All four of them turned as well to the window, where they could see the four people coming down the hill toward Hagrid's hut. The four of them started to panic slightly. Ron put down the rat into his pocket. And they ran out into the forest behind the hut, so that they would be able to get away from vision before they got back into the castle.

Once they were in the forest they quietly ran at the edge of the forest, when they were slightly away from Hagrid's hut they stopped and turned around, from here could they see where Buckbeak stood without being noticed.

The rat in Ron's pocked squealed and made a lot of noise; Jessica didn't care about the noise as long as they could get the rat to the castle. In the morning did she plan to take the rat to Dumbledore, it would be safer that way.

Whilst being in the hut she had thought of staying and talk to both Dumbledore and the minister, but then did she have to tell the minister that she, James and Sirius were also unregistered animagi and she would end up so much trouble. Dumbledore on the other hand were more likely not to give her trouble for it, he was a more understanding man than the minister.

"How... could... they?" Hermione choked. "How could they?"

Jessica looked briefly over at Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. She still found that she weren't able to feel anything for the now dead Hippogriff.

"We need to get back to the castle." Harry said calmly. But things weren't going calmly; Ron seemed to have trouble with the rat.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still... OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute..."

"He won't... stay... put..."

The rat was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"Don't lose that rat, Ron." Jessica told him.

The rat succeeded to break free from Ron's grip and Ron dropped him to the ground.

"Scabbers come back." Ron called out to the rat and ran after him, straight out into the open field.

"Ron, are you insane?" Hermione hissed and ran after him.

Both Harry and Jessica stood left by the trees and looked after the two people.

"Oh no." Harry suddenly said and Jessica noticed that Harry had seen something else; Crookshanks had appeared onto the ground, his eyes after the rat, suddenly he took a leap after the rat, heading toward it with a colossal speed. "I'm going." Harry said and ran after.

Shaking her head at the idiotic teenagers she sighed and also ran.

The darkness had already fallen upon the ground and Jessica couldn't see any longer then the back of Hermione, suddenly Hermione abruptly stopped running. Harry also stopped to run when he reached her. Once Jessica came to their side, she saw Ron on the ground, finally have captured the rat. She also noticed what tree he was under.

"The womping willow." She muttered to herself. "This is not good." She continued as she noticed, just like Harry and Hermione seemed to do, that the womping willow had noticed Ron's presence, and had become hostile.

Ron, who had busy with tucking away the still struggling Rat, looked over to Harry, Hermione and Jessica, and his face turned into a look of horror.

"Harry look, the grim!" He shouted as he pointed toward the big black dog.

If the situation hadn't been this bad Jessica might have laughed at the fact that Ron had called Sirius for the grim, she had never noticed the look-a-like. But now the time weren't right for a laugh. The dog, which was Sirius, looked in a rather angry mood; he was gritting his teeth and looked like he prepared to take a leap forward at them.

Suddenly Jessica realized what he was after, why he had come to Hogwarts of all places.

She pointed toward Ron. "Hey, it's Ron... It's Ron who's got him!" She shouted toward him, his eyes turned quickly to Jessica's. _"I know..."_ it said in his voice. And then he took a big leap forward toward Ron.

Ron, whose face showed terror at the big dog coming toward him, tried to get away from there, but weren't quick enough. The dog had leaped forward and taken a rather harsh grasp around Ron's leg with its jaws. Ron screamed out in terror as he was being pulled down toward the entrance under the womping willow, and all of a sudden he was gone from sight.

Harry was staring at Jessica, like as if he didn't know who she was and he looked slightly scared of her. "Harry..." Jessica started but then was interrupted by Hermione, who hadn't been taking her eyes from where Ron had disappeared under the tree.

"We need to get help!" Hermione said, her voice trembling with fear.

"No..." Both Jessica and Harry said at once, their eyes turning toward Hermione.

"We don't have time." Harry said to her, like he hadn't noticed that Jessica had also spoken. "Besides that dog's big enough to eat him."

"But how will we get in?" Hermione asked, her voice still full of fear.

But Harry seemed lost for an explanation. The branches whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles, making it impossible for them to get though, and down to the hole.

But Crookshanks seemed to know how to stop the tree from whipping its twigs at them. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know...?"

"C'mon" Jessica said to them, as she ran forward to the tree and after Crookshanks down under the tree.

Harry and Hermione fallowed after, their wands out.

They crawled forward, head first and slid down and earthy slope down to the bottom of a very low tunnel.

They continued to follow Jessica, who had walked this tunnel numerously many times before and knew where it ended.

After a long walk the tunnel began to rise, moments later it twisted and Jessica were gone.

"Where do you think this leads?" Hermione asked, as they came to the turn of the tunnel.

"The Shrieking shack." Jessica answered, she stood up straight now and soon the two joined her.

"What?" Harry asked. "How do you know?"

"We used this all the time when I was at school." Jessica answered.

Hermione and Harry raised their wands to see what lay beyond. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, after Jessica, and stared around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway.

Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.

"That's because ghosts have never haunted this place." Jessica stated, now taking out her own wand.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.

Without waiting for the other two Jessica darted up the stairs and reached the dark landing, only one door was open and Jessica hurried through it.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings laid Crookshanks, purring loudly. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Jessica rushed over toward him to check up on the mauled leg. Soon after her Harry and Hermione came into the room, they also were rushing over toward Ron.

"Ron... Are you okay?" Jessica asked Ron,

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked panicked.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap..."

"What..."

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus."

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

* * *

A/N; I just got back from my vacation two days ago, so I have tried to get this out as soon as possible. But my keyboard have failed me... the button for "f" have stopped working, and it bugs me so much. I will try to get my dad to buy me a new one... but that will take some serious time.

And I know that it might seem strange that I'm mentioning that Jessica were friends with Barty Crouch Jr. But I have a really good twist for that later in the story.

I hope that you enjoy and review the chapters, and thank you all my wonderful reviewers, you are the best.

And as I'm posting this chapter... 4 days until Breaking Dawn!! So if I don't post after Saturday, you'll know why... 4 days! Can you believe it??

**review!!**


	7. The Truth, Part Two

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling. Only Jessica belongs to me, partly.

**Chapter Six; the Truth, Part Two  
**

The look of the man in front of them weren't a pretty one. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" Jessica shouted at him and Ron's wand flew out of his hand.

"Jessica..." He said and tried take a step closer.

"No." Jessica said to him, not taking away her wand. It had hit her suddenly that he could still have been the bad guy, but mostly it was because the sight of him frightened her a little.

"Jess..." He said again. "You don't understand."

"Don't call me Jess, Sirius, you know that." She answered him angry. James was the only one who was allowed to call her Jess.

"Don't try to get her on your side." Harry suddenly said. He was standing next to her, also holding his wand out at him, like Hermione on his other side. "You killed my parents!"

Sirius's sunken eyes turned toward Harry. "I don't deny it." He said very quietly.

"Did you change secret keeper?" Jessica asked. "Is that why he's still alive?"

"What?" Harry's eyes suddenly turned toward her, he didn't understand.

But Jessica ignored him; her eyes steady on the man in front of her. "Did you?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that he were in league with Voldemort." Sirius explained. "If I'd known..."

"They need to know the whole story." Jessica continued. "I need to know..."

But at the moment came another sound. Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor... someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE... SIRIUS BLACK... QUICK!"

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Remus came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry and Jessica, standing there with their wands covering Sirius, and then to Sirius himself.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Remus shouted.

Jessica's wand flew once more out of her hand; so did Harry's and the two Hermione was holding. Remus caught them all deftly.

"No Remus, give me _back_!" Jessica said with such a hard and angry emphasis that her wand came lying right back to her.

Remus's eyes lingered on Jessica just for a few seconds before he walked over to where Sirius stood.

"Where is he, Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

"But then…" Remus muttered, staring at Sirius so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" Remus's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Sirius, something none of the rest could see, "...unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Remus's face, Sirius nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on...? Jessica?"

His eyes turned toward Jessica, who had moved away from then, she were standing in between them, as if she didn't know which side she were on.

Remus had lowered his wand, as had Jessica, but Remus stood next to Sirius, his front toward the three teenagers.

"Hermione…"

"…you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down…"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you…"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Remus shouted. "I can explain…"

Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.

"I trusted you," he shouted at Remus, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Remus said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now... Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, and he wants you dead too... he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Almost everyone's eyes were now on Remus, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

Jessica had now moved all the side with Sirius and Remus. Her eyes glued at Hermione, she couldn't believe that Hermione of all people would carry such a prejudice.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione." Remus said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Remus made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

Remus stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," Remus said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

Remus forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Remus said. "At least, the staff does."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Remus. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy..."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME, YOU LIED TO ME!"

He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Remus. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look..."

He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.

"There," said Remus, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," Remus said. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it..."

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," Remus said, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony... that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"But wouldn't that mean...?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Jessica, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry..."

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" Remus said, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" Harry said. "No, we weren't!"

"Yes, we were..." Jessica told him.

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Remus said, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Womping Willow..."

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," Remus said. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over to Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" Ron said. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Remus said. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, and then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

Jessica also saw the almost dead looking rat, he was still squealing: "_let me go, let me go_".

Remus moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Sirius croaked suddenly.

"What d'you mean... of course he's a rat..."

"No, he's not," Remus said quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Jessica said, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

XXX (This was where I originally wanted to end last chapter... But I didn't) XXX

Angry and shocked accusations broke out from the three teenagers, saying that they were mental. And from Harry came the accusation that Sirius killed Pettigrew.

Sirius, who had been having his eyes glued at the rat found this opportunity good to try and get the rat away from Ron. But failed by getting dragged away from Ron and back to the bed by Jessica.

Both Remus and Jessica convinced him that it was best to explain before killing Pettigrew. That he owed Harry the truth.

First Hermione pointed out that Pettigrew's name had not been on the list over registered animagi. To answer that Jessica asked her if she'd seen Sirius's name on the list.

Remus ignored Jessica's comment and continued with the story, the story of how he came to Hogwarts, became friends with Sirius, James and Peter and later formed the marauders. He told them about how his three fellow marauders and Jessica had managed to make themselves animagi and could now join him around full moon. Just Jessica interrupted and said that she never joined them for that; she thought they were idiots for what they did.

Later he came into the subject of Snape and what Sirius did toward him whilst they were in school, something that set Jessica into a slight angry mood.

During the whole time had Jessica remained by Sirius's side whilst he sat on the bed, she sat next to Ron in the middle of the bedside. Ever since she had dragged Sirius back to the bed, her hand had remained with his.

It felt strange to feel his older hand in hers; his hand had always been bigger than hers, but now it was even bigger, but it made her feel safer.

Remus continued his story, he, like earlier mentioned, took up the prank that Sirius had played on Snape.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," a cold voice sneered from the wall behind Remus.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Remus.

Hermione screamed. Sirius leapt to his feet, releasing Jessica's hand. Harry felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the Womping Willow," Snape said, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Remus's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus..." Remus began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Sirius into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout..."

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus said urgently. "You haven't heard everything... I can explain... Sirius is not here to kill Harry..."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape said, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf..."

"You fool," Remus said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Remus's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Sirius's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

"Snape..." Jessica had walked over to Sirius.

"And Miss Potter... I think that this enough to get you kicked out of school." Snape smiled evilly at the fact.

"If that is the case... I'm taking you with me in the fall." Jessica said with confidence in her voice as she spoke. "I can tell Dumbledore what you did."

Snape's eyes flickered down to Jessica's for just a flick of a second, then back up to Sirius.

"Go ahead, that was a long time ago." Snape said, but there was a tint of fear in his voice.

"Okay then." Jessica said. "Then I can tell Harry a little secret about you and... _her_." Jessica finished with a slight arrogant grin on her face.

When Jessica said this Snape's eyes turned drastically down to Jessica's face, fear struck over his face. His eyes never leaving hers.

Sirius took this moment as a perfect opportunity to act, he hit Snape's wand hand away from his face, closed the gap between them and pushed Snape hard on the chest so that he stumbled backwards into the wall and dropped his wand.

Jessica raised her own wand and swung it against Snape, who instantly froze and fell forward down onto the floor.

"Oh..." Hermione said and put her hands over her mouth. "You attacked a teacher." She said in chock.

"Well, let's just say that I went momentarily insane." Jessica muttered to herself.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked, also staring at the frozen body of Severus Snape.

"I stunned him." Jessica answered. "It's kinda nice to see that I'm not the only one who hasn't grown up during these past 17 years." She then turned around toward Remus and flickered with her wand again and the ropes disappeared from him.

"Thank you." Remus said and straightened up, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had been. "This was a very pleasant interruption."

"Speak to yourself." Sirius muttered.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Remus said and stood up.

"I'm still not sure if I believe you." Harry said, his face seemed to have gotten over the chock of seeing his teacher being stunned in front of him. Now his face seemed determinate to what he had just said.

"Well then, I think that it's time that I give you some proof." Lupin said and turned toward Ron. "You... Give me Peter, please. Now."

The next twenty minutes or so were very interesting and intense. Sirius told them the story of how he managed to break out of Azkaban and get his way to Hogwarts.

Seeing Peter filled Jessica with wrath, but at the same time it all made sense now. It made her both sad and angry that someone she had considered a friend were the reason that she didn't have a brother anymore, that she almost constantly felt empty and emotionless.

She as completely in for helping then killing him, right there on the spot, it was like she had lost her sense of ethics and sense of reason.

But Harry on the other hand were the only one thinking straight, he told them not to kill Pettigrew. To take him back up to the castle, to prove that Sirius were innocent. Why hadn't Jessica thought of that?

So, now they set back to the castle.

The first ones to come out of the tunnel were Sirius, Harry and Jessica. After them would Ron, Remus and Pettigrew come and Hermione slightly after them. Ron, Remus and Peter seemed to have trouble getting through the tunnel since they were tied together, plus that Ron had a broken leg.

Snape's unconscious body had they floated by magic back through the tunnel, now he was lying on the ground.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sirius said to Harry. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You'll be free." Harry answered. Over the last hour had Harry's behaviour toward Sirius improved quite a lot. Jessica smiled to herself; she knew where this conversation was going.

"Yes..." Sirius continued slowly. "And, I don't know if you know this, but... I'm your godfather."

"I knew that." Harry said, on the look of his face could Jessica see that he also knew where this was going.

"Well, your parents appointed me your guardian..." Sirius said stiffly. If anything happened to them..."

Jessica walked forward toward them; this was the appropriate time for her to interrupt.

"Sorry Sirius, but I already beat you to it..." Jessica said. "I talked to Dumbledore about it since I'm Harry's... _Aunt_, I do have some rights to him, since I'm over seventeen, and all that."

"When did you speak to Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked.

"About two weeks ago." Jessica answered.

"And... What did he say?" Sirius asked her eager to know.

"He still has to go to the Dursley's." Jessica muttered.

"What?" Harry interrupted chocked. "Why?"

"He didn't mention." Jessica lied. "Anyway, but you only have to stay there about two weeks... Then you'll be staying with me the rest of the summer." She smiled. "And Sirius of course, since he doesn't have anywhere else to go once he's free."

Harry also smiled. "It sounds great." This idea made him happy, even though he had to stay with the Dursleys for two weeks.

Sirius smiled too, for the first time in what seemed to be a very long time. From behind them, Ron, Remus and Pettigrew came up from under the tree.

"One wrong move, Peter," Remus said threateningly ahead. His wand pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Jessica, Harry and Sirius turned around toward them. And then...

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. Remus, Pettigrew and Ron had stopped abruptly. Both Sirius and Jessica froze on the spot, they understood better them the rest what was happening.

You could see Remus's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now."

But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Remus. He leapt forward but Jessica caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me... run!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Remus's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away...

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Jessica stood there, she tried so hard, really hard, but she seemed to be unable to transform. No! She thought to herself. She couldn't just stand here and watch Sirius get killed.

Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him...

Pettigrew had dived for Remus's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light... and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang... Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Remus's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest...

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

Jessica rushed forward and took a hold of Ron, so that he wouldn't fall down on the hard ground. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, she could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize her.

Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron and Jessica.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know…" Harry answered.

Jessica looked desperately around. Sirius and Remus both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still lying, unconscious, on the ground.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," Harry said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Come..."

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

"Sirius," Jessica muttered, staring into the darkness, panic rising in her body.

She had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Sirius was in pain... She had to help him, she couldn't lose him.

Harry set off at a run, Jessica cursed after him. It was so like to to run toward the danger without thinking.

"Damnit James, why can you never use you head!" She called out into the darkness with gritted teeth. She didn't even realize what she had just called him. "Hermione, Get to the castle... Get help! Any help at all!"

Then she released Ron and also ran ater Harry and toward the yelping sound.

The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. She ran toward it, she started to feel the cold without realizing what it must mean...

The yelping stopped abruptly. As she reached the lakeshore and Harry, they saw why... Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"

And then they saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them...

Jessica ran over toward Sirius, trying to help him up on his feet they needed to get away from the open ground. There was no way that they could fight off this many Dementors. But all of Sirius's strength seemed to have left him, the Dementors affect on him were too strong.

"Sirius, c'mon, we need to get you away from here..." Jessica said, practically dragging the half dead Sirius along she felt the Dementors affect on her as well. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"No..." Sirius moaned. "There's no escape... Get away while you still have the chance... Don't let them get you too" His voice was so weak. He tried to push her away but, just dragged them both to the ground.

"I can't lose you." Jessica sobbed through the tears, now streaming down her cheeks. "I already lost James." Her voice now also weak, the last part came out as a bare whisper. She tried to stand up, to walk over to Harry and him to cast a patronus. She knew that she could cast a full body patronus, but at the moment it seemed impossible. There was so much sadness in her mind.

She pulled out her wand; she could see the Dementors so close. She was going to lose everything, everyone. Once she had walked halfway over to Harry, she could feel her knees buckle and she collapsed down onto her knees. She felt so weak, she felt so empty without James. She couldn't breathe; it was like she was being suffocated by an invisible pillow.

She tried to think, to get back her strength, but all she could think and hear was this melody she had heard once, it was such a beautiful melody she had heard when they had been on a family vacation in Greece. She was seven years old. She remembered the woman playing that melody on a flute. She closed her eyes. Only concentrating on the beautiful melody in her head

She knew that death was coming for her, and she embraced it. She felt herself losing balance and she hit her head hard on the stone ground as she lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N; Since I live in Sweden we won't get hold of the book (Breaking Dawn) until tomorrow, so I have been keeping myself busy by writing this chapter, I know that it seems like a cruel ending but I just couldn't resist. in this chapter are there much copied from the book, but it has still been a challenge writing these two last chapters, it's harder to wroite like this than you may think.

I hope that you enjoy and review the chapters, and thank you all my wonderful reviewers, you are the best.

**review!!**


	8. To Answer Your Question, Miss Potter

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling. Only Jessica belongs to me, partly.

**Chapter Seven; To Answer Your Question, Miss Potter.**

When Jessica regained consciousness again she couldn't hear anything. There was only silence in her head. She wondered if she had died, she had come to a paradise they say come after death. Where she was lying it was soft and comfortable, but also uncomfortable in a way. She half sat up, like she was leaning toward someone, or had many pillows under her head and back.

Suddenly she heard a few loud whispers. Then came a giggle. Annoyed by the sound she turned a little. Her eyes were still closed. There was a thump, like someone dropping something onto a hard ground. She felt her pillow shift underneath her, her... very hard pillow.

It was then she realized that she must be having someone underneath her, because over her front and her shoulders were an arm. Like an embrace, holding her to her place.

Her eyes were still closed. Her eyelids heavy, her mind was sleepy, like she had just woken up from a long sleep. The unknown person underneath her, sat up, which also meant that her body were straight. The person behind her lowered his head and whispered into her ear, softly.

"Jessica, wake up... we're here." The voice was so soft, like an angel's voice. After a while she realized whose voice it was, it belonged to Sirius, the younger version of him. Not to the 34 year-old version who had been in Azkaban for 12 years.

Her eyes snapped open. She weren't in the hospital wing like she had thought. She looked to be in one of the compartments in the Hogwarts express. Confused she sat up, looking around. Why was she here of all the places, had she been out that long?

She looked at the people on the other side of the compartment.

Looking curiously up at her with a book in his lap were Remus, but not the Remus she remembered, because last she saw him, he were 34 and running into the woods as a werewolf. He said something to her, but her mind couldn't seem to register what. To his left, buried in a copy of "The Teen Witch", a girl sat. The platinum blonde hair visible over the top, the girl let out another giggle, but this time it was more of an evil giggle. The only person in the world who could find a gossip magazine so funny was Pricilla, but how she found them funny, Jessica had no clue.

To his other side, standing high up, his back turned toward Jessica, left foot on the window sill and the other hanging out in the open. He was using his left arm to remain high, up on the luggage rack, his head almost touching the ceiling. Up there he was rummaging through the things up there, as if trying to find something. He must have been the one who threw down something onto the ground, because under him on the ground a bag lay.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Remus voice interrupted her.

She turned her eyes back to him. She noticed now that they were moving, but the train weren't just moving, it was slowing down. She also noticed the darkness outside. And the glistering snow.

It was in that exact moment it hit her, it must all have been a dream, a weird and vivid dream, but just a dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but her voice sounded rather stiffly.

But Remus seemed to fine with this answer, because he returned to his book.

Jessica also remembered that there was a person behind her, with a sudden haste she turned around to that person. It was Sirius. He was smiling at her.

Jessica didn't linger her eyes with him, she sat up straight and pulled her hair out of her face. She felt a tad confused. But that feeling soon faded.

A loud noise came as the person closest to the window jumped back down to the ground, making everyone stare at him.

"Finally, you're awake, sleeping beauty." James said grinning widely. "You have been out the whole trip."

Seeing the face of her twin brother made Jessica forget to breathe for a short moment, she just stared at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern written over his face.

"Yeah, I... I just had a very weird dream that's all." Jessica answered; she felt how Sirius was sitting up straight behind her. All of a sudden Jessica stood up, closed the space between them and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh." James said, taken by surprise by the hug. His body were stiff.

"I love you James." She whispered to him, low so that only he could hear.

James smiled and felt his body get more relaxed, and hugged his sister back. "I love you too Jess." He whispered back.

Jessica pulled back and James could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"That must have been one hell of a scary dream." James said to her with the usual grin on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"You weren't in it." Jessica answered. And turned back to Sirius and where he sat.

Everyone in the compartment had been watching Jessica and James hug, all of them wondering what had gotten into Jessica. But as soon as Jessica turned away they stood up and started to take down their stuff. Pretending that they hadn't been looking.

The train were now completely still and outside their compartment students started to fill up the space.

Sirius handed Jessica her hand bag and helped her with the trunk, it was then she first noticed that someone were missing.

"Where's Peter?" She asked to no one in particular.

"He's still at home; His mum said that he caught a pretty nasty cold last night" Remus explained once he had taken down his own trunk. "She didn't feel safe sending him away while he was feeling sick."

"Okay." Jessica answered.

The chatting in this very compartment continued, Jessica just didn't listen, she honestly felt a little better with knowing the fact that she didn't have to face him right away, she knew that it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

The first one to leave the compartment were James, next went Sirius, but on his way he tried to take Jessica's hand into his own so that she would go after him. But his hand got smashed away by Pricilla.

"This hand is mine tonight," She said to him seriously. "And whenever I want it to."

She had always been the one to take this whole "best of girlfriends" thing very seriously.

Sirius smirked back at her as if he had some smart reply, but didn't say anything; he only turned around and walked after James.

"You must have had a really weird dream, tell me about it?" Pricilla said as they had come out of the train.

"It was a future dream." Jessica answered.

"Oh," Pricilla said, now excited. "I was married to a gelleonaire right?" it had always been her ambition had always been to marry rich, even though she came from a rich family herself.

"Nope, you were dead."

Pricilla's happiness faded. "You're right, that was a sucky dream."

Jessica smiled; she was so happy that it turned out to be just a dream. "James was also dead, only leaving a son behind, Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus... he had become a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

Pricilla laughed. "Your mind works in mysterious ways sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Jessica answered, joining Pricilla's laugh, but not being able to shake off that horrible feeling she had ever since she woke up.

Soon Jessica forgot about the dream, like people so often do, every now and then did she find herself having that déjà-vu feeling, but often shook it off.

XXX

Her relationship with Sirius was more noticeable this term than last, mostly because they didn't have to sneak around with it so much more. But it showed on Sirius that he was uncomfortable with being close to Jessica when James was nearby. Jessica reckoned that it was probably this whole "Big brother watching thing".

Almost everyone seemed to have an opinion about the fact that Sirius was going out with his best friend's sister. Even the teachers, but the strangest encounter she had with someone who had her and Sirius's relationship on his mind were with Junior.

Barty Crouch Junior, named after his father and nick named Junior. He had problem with transfiguration in his fifth year, Jessica, who were one year older than him, helped him. They had been friends ever since. Sure they had known each other when they were younger, with this whole, parents working at the ministry thing.

They were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room late one night two weeks after arriving to Hogwarts.

"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm completely fine with the whole you and him thing..." He said, as he said this he didn't look at her, but staring constantly into the fireplace. "You should know that some people might pass judgement on the two of you... But I won't because I think... that you're great." He finished and looked up at her briefly before looking down again.

Jessica smiled this, she didn't know how he did it, but sometimes he was just so darn cute. She put one of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that she could place a kiss on his cheek, making it go scarlet afterwards.

"You are a great person Junior," She smiled and collected her stuff. "Any girl would be happy to have you." She added and left the couch.

"But unfortunately not the right one." He muttered to himself as he watched her leave.

But it was a very much long time later when she saw something about him that worried her a little. It was only two days until the first exam was about to take place and Jessica were putting back a book into the shelf since she didn't need that book anymore. She looked toward one of the study tables at that moment and saw Junior sitting there, leaning forward and taking to no other than Sirius's little brother Regulus. They seemed to be in a very deep and serious conversation.

Her eyes lingered at him for a few seconds; she wondered why he was talking to Regulus? Regulus had the rumour around him that he had joined the unknown evil leader rising in the country.

About this evil leader not so much were said, it was mostly whispers. Nobody spoke out aloud about whoever the leader was. As if they were afraid of him.

The relationship of James and Lily took a real start this year as well; it was slightly before valentine, only a day or two. Jessica knew that James was going to ask Lily to the Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. And since this was their very last year of Hogwarts and James last chance of ever asking Lily, Jessica saw that it was her responsibility to make sure that that happened.

It was during potions, the only one of the marauders who took on potions was Remus and Jessica saw this as her chance to speak to Lily without James ever finding out.

"So, Valentine's coming up." Jessica said as she stirred her potion.

"Yeah, this weekend." Lily nodded.

"So... You have a date yet?" Jessica continued trying to sound casual. "To Hogsmeade?"

Lily looked at Jessica, she knew where this was going, and it made her smile slightly. "No, I don't..." She answered.

"Oh, that's too bad..." Jessica said, not lifting her eyes to meet Lily's. "You can always go with James..."

Lily didn't answer to that.

Jessica looked up at her now, wondering why she didn't respond. "You know, only one date, he's a great guy if you get to know him... I promise." Jessica took the chance to speak her mind then she waited for Lily to respond. "He's a male me after all."

Lily took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "I'll think about it." She said casually as if they were talking about potion ingredients.

"Yay!" Jessica exclaimed loudly and happily in the classroom. Making everybody look at her. "Sorry!" She added and still couldn't help but smile, her eyes moved back to Lily and she saw that even the redhead smiled.

The next day James asked Lily to a date on Valentine, and she said yes.

They went on a date and that date became two dates, and after that they were in a relationship. Spending so much time together, spending all of their time together.

And as their relationship blossomed, another one withered.

"It just didn't work out." Jessica told James the night after she and Sirius had broken up, the two of them, sat alone in the head common room. It was rather late and the only light came from the fireplace in front of them.

"Okay," James said taking in the news.

"Don't hate him; it's just as much my fault that it didn't work out as well." Jessica said, she didn't want her brother to lose his best friend.

"How can't I?" James asked her, looking at her with concern. "I feel like I have to choose between you and him."

"You don't have to," She promised him. "Sirius and I had a conversation about where we were going and we decided that breaking up were the best option."

"So you are friends?" James looked at her bewildered.

"Yes." Jessica answered. "We just haven't developed any feelings toward each other, I don't love him and he doesn't love me." She smiled at him, this wasn't actually what happened.

Jessica had told Sirius that she loved him, because she really did love him. But he just started to act strange, so she broke up with him after he had been acting strange for a few weeks, saying that it was better that way, for everyone. He had just nodded and agreed with her. The funny thing was that he had never responded to her confession, he never said that he didn't love her, but he never say that he did either.

Everyone in the Gryffindor class ended school with good grades, even Peter. Both Alice and Jessica got enough N.E.W.T's to hunt down their dream to become an Auror. But before they started in the auror programme, something horrible and unexpected happened to the Potter family. Henry Potter, the father of James and Jessica died of a heart condition.

The funeral happened in the middle of August; it was a beautiful privet ceremony with many guests, Henry Potter was a great person in his days and made so many people grieve for him. Both Jessica and James didn't even know half of all the people who came, but they all knew their father Henry.

With James have moved in with Lily a few weeks before, and Sirius moving to a flat in London, only Jessica remained home with their mother, Lorelai Potter, while she went through the auror programme.

Like both Alice and Jessica's goal had been from the beginning, they made a perfect success with their training. In January of 1979, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who worked with Frank, approached them about an Organisation called the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order had been founded by Dumbledore and its goal was to fight the Dark Leader, whose name now was out in the open, Voldemort, but people were to afraid to speak his name. The organisation was absolutely secret and formed beyond the ministry and the authorities. It was standing alone and if joining this, you didn't have any special restrains or rules to follow. This organisation fought the evil side like they did; dirty, merciless and unfair.

Kingsley told them as well that he recommended that the two of them to Dumbledore and he had said that Kingsley could tell them about this Organisation, that they were trust worthy. At the time were the organisation still new and only had a handful of members. Before a new member was to be told about this organisation they had to be valued by every member before you could approach them.

Jessica and Alice joined almost directly, Alice doubted at first but then changed her mind when she heard that Frank were a member. The two of them had already started noticing each other.

Within the next two months had the number of members almost doubled. With James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Pricilla and Peter. They had joined because they were willing to make this world a better place, and they were willing to do whatever it took for the cause.

Ever since school ended had Jessica tried her best to avoid Sirius, it just became awkward every time they were together. She still loved him, but as more time passed she became sure that he didn't love her at all. Every time she saw him he was with somebody else, somebody new and it felt like a stab in the heart every time she saw him hold hands with that person, touch that person, kissing that person.

During the years after school did Jessica witness three weddings; the first out was James and Lily.

They had a small wedding in November 1978; Jessica had very fun guessing what the cause of urgency was. Because when James had told his mum and sister that he and Lily were getting married, he said; "I proposed to Lily two nights ago and we're getting married two weeks from this Saturday."

And so they got married, the wedding was small with only family and close friends there. Jessica were truly happy for her brother, in the beginning had she never really like Lily Evans, but with the years had learned to love her, now, sister-in-law.

The second wedding happened September of -79, and this time between Alice and Frank. Nobody had really seen it coming, their relationship had never really been out in the public, but they did love each other. The wedding was absolutely beautiful and slightly bigger than James and Lily's.

The third one was Jessica's, and with a groom you could never have guessed it would be.

As Jessica continued living at home with her mother in their very big house, she spent most of her free time accompanying her mother to different social events and tea parties. She had been raised by her mother to become a lady of the society, and she didn't want to disappoint her mother by not becoming one, disappointing her mother was one of her most weak spots, one of the things that would upset her the most.

Anyways, at most of these events she found herself spending more and more time with Robert Rutland, someone she had never really liked when she grew up. But as more time she spent near and with him, she started to like him, she started to like his company, and all of a sudden, she had fallen for him. She was in love.

She had told him about her feelings and they had started to date, and everything about them was so right. And soon they got engaged and set to get married.

James was very confused and slightly upset when he found that his sister were getting married to no one else than Robert Rutland. According to him did she hate him, at least last time he checked. But Jessica explained it all to him, that sometimes you fall for the person you least expect to. Even Lily helped Jessica convince him; because Lily and James marriage was a perfect example of how your feelings could suddenly change for a person, the one you could least expect it to.

This wedding was set to be the big one, Jessica's hand in the planning was minimal to none-existing and she was fine with that. The guest list was long, it seemed to be over a hundred guests and Jessica barely knew who half of them were. She would have wanted a small wedding, like James and Lily, but when you were marrying a Rutland... nothing could ever be small, it had to be big and extreme.

The wedding was set to be at the end of June 1980. Two days before the wedding were a bachelorette party planned. It was held at the Maid of honour's, Pricilla's, flat in London. They couldn't go out to a club or something like that since both Lily and Alice were heavily pregnant at the time. Both of their due dates were only three days apart in the end of July.

Lily and James knew the sex of their baby; they were going to have a girl. Alice and Frank had decided not to know until the baby were born, keeping it a secret. But Alice said she had "The feeling" that it was a boy. ("I hope it's a boy... or a girl.")

Even though Alice and Lily couldn't drink, it didn't mean that Pricilla and Jessica didn't drink, they drank, and quite a lot they drank. Except from the drinking the girls were talking, and playing silly games, like "Family". A muggle game, a stupid muggle game according to Jessica.

"So..." Alice said a disgusted expression on her face, they had given up on the "Family" game after it was stated that Lily would be a terrible mum. "You and Sirius... In our dorm, when the rest of us were sleeping...?"

Jessica smiled and drank more out of her drink before answering. "Oh yeah, like bunnies." She laughed. She felt really drunk and the fact that she was telling them this was a proof of that fact, she never would have spilled this information if she were sober.

"Ew." Alice said with a weird expression. "I didn't need to know that."

Pricilla, who were just as drunk as Jessica, laughed. "And the two of you were wondering why I slept with ear plugs."

Jessica joined her laugh. "To be honest, it only happened once and it was quite awkward."

"So how is he," Alice asked with a curious expression. "You know, bed wise?"

"He's..." Jessica answered, not really knowing what word to use. "The best experience I have ever had."

But suddenly the smile faded from her face and she started crying, completely surprising the other three girls.

"Oh Jessica." Lily, who sat closest to Jessica, said and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong honey?" Proving right there that she would be a wonderful mum.

"Why can't he love me?" Jessica responded, still crying.

"Who are you talking about, do you mean Robert?" Lily asked confused.

"No, I mean _him_, Sirius, he doesn't love me?"

Lily released Jessica from the hug, smiling at her.

Next one to hug Jessica were Pricilla, it was just a one armed hug while Pricilla said. "You don't need him; He's an idiot while Robert is the real deal."

Later that night Jessica regretted a little telling them, she looked at the sleeping Pricilla next to her; she turned back her eyes up to the ceiling. How many people could actually control what they were saying when they were drunk?

"Are you sure about this, the whole wedding thing?" Apparently hadn't Pricilla been sleeping, because she was the one saying this.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just... I was just wondering." Pricilla said. "I'm your best friend after all; I'm supposed to make sure that you never do any mistakes."

Jessica smiled at her best friends concern. "The only mistake I ever did was when I started dating Sirius Black."

Two days later she did get married. With that way to big wedding. All the doubt she might have had before all faded away when she stood in front of the minister making those vows.

In the end of July two babies were born.

First came Alice and Frank's little son, whom they named Neville, the cutest little boy Jessica had ever laid her eyes on.

Three days later came Lily and James little baby. After the delivery was both Jessica and the newly made grandmother allowed to see the little one, they were in for a surprise.

"Why does she have a blue blanket?" Jessica asked confused when she saw the little baby in her brother's arms.

James smiled and briefly looked at his wife before answering. "It's not a she... It's a he."

"Your daughter is a boy?" Jessica asked stunned as James handed over the baby to Lorelai Potter. Then she burst into laughter. "Now you have to redecorate the baby room."

Lily and James had decorated the baby room in 90 percent of pink stuff; they were so certain that this little baby would turn out to be a girl. Apparently these newly invented "Ultrasounds" weren't so trustworthy after all.

"Do you have a name yet?" Jessica asked a few minutes later once she was holding her little nephew.

"Yeah, we were thinking Harry." James said proudly.

Jessica looked up at him instantly, feeling a slight Déjà-vu feeling about just this name.

"Something wrong with the name?" Lily asked, concerned. It was obvious that she had grown attached to the name.

"No..." Jessica shook her head. "It's like after dad right, sort of like it?" She regained her smile and looked up at her brother.

"Yeah, sort of like dad." James answered still smiling.

"He's absolutely beautiful." Jessica said. "He's going to do great things in his life."

XXX

After she got married Jessica didn't need to work, and she stopped, mostly because of the fact that it was expected of her. She had been raised to the life where a witch grew up, went to school, got married and became a perfect little house wife, who took care of the household, the family and the family's social life. After the wedding, she and Robert moved to a town house in one of London's most posh Wizarding suburbs. Jessica filled her now empty days with decorating the house and dealing with the garden.

She was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix; she still went so meetings and such. She never told Robert about the Order, she didn't know why though, she guessed that she probably didn't feel like he was trustworthy. Kingsley actually told her how unfortunate it was that she had stopped working. "It's sad to see someone as powerful and talented as you be restrained and tied down by something as simple as being a housewife" he said to her.

But just the fact that she was married didn't meant that she couldn't be useful, on the other hand the situation was reversed, she was now more useful that they might imagined. Dumbledore had suspicion that Voldemort had a few spies inside the ministry and that they were mixing with a lot of paper and certain important people. And since Dumbledore didn't have any people in the higher ranks of the ministry was the fact that Jessica was married to the son of one of the few most important men at the ministry, and this also meant that Robert had access to almost everything, and Jessica had access to Robert.

So one day Jessica made sure that her husband was in such a hurry that he forgot his lunch, and then Jessica went to the ministry and told his secretary, who knew who Jessica was, that she needed access to Roberts's office to leave his lunch there. And once she was in there she spent her limited time to rummage through the papers in his drawers that might be important to the Order. Dumbledore had told her that he believed that one of the spies were no one else than Lucius Malfoy. Jessica knew who that was; he had been in his last year when Jessica had been in her first.

She did find some papers that might be of importance to the Order. She made a copy and put back the original, and later when Robert came to his office and saw her, she smiled at him; "You forgot your lunch honey." Which he seemed to take as an explanation to why she was there.

Sometimes when Jessica was at home she doubted that he loved her, that he only saw her as a trophy wife, someone to show off. But all of those doubts faded away as he came back from work and kissed her. It was then she became reminded that even if she might not love him that much, he loved her that much.

She spent most her first year as a married woman with both the new made mothers and their husbands. She watched both little Harry and Neville grow up, learning how to sit up straight and stand up on both of their legs, but not fully walking yet and to talk.

Both Jessica and Sirius had been made godparents to Harry, at first had Jessica got a little pissed off at James with the fact that they had chosen both of them. But she learned to live with it. And James was on reverse pissed off with her for bending into this whole "housewife" thing. Especially with the fact that she stopped working at all. Jessica first responded with that it was because she got married.

"But Alice and Lily didn't stop working, and they are both married and have a kid to think about." James responded.

"But Alice and Lily didn't get married to a Rutland." Jessica answered. "Some things are expected of me, and I knew that when I got married to him."

And with that the case rested and James didn't continue with this argument.

Jessica had been married to Robert Rutland for over a year when she became slightly forced to spend time with Sirius, Jessica had been very successful in avoiding Sirius since she had gotten married, he had been one of the guests to the wedding, but since then had she successfully avoided him. But now was all of that to waste.

James and Lily needed a baby sitter one night and they had managed to make sure that both Sirius and Jessica had volunteered to the duty. It was because both James and Lily felt safer with having two people watching over Harry, mostly of that Dumbledore had recently said that to some new facts that had come to his knowledge, Voldemort might be after Harry. That was the reason that they were in need of a babysitter, they were going to get everything explained to them tonight.

Harry had turned one year two weeks ago. He spoke a few very well selected words and seemed to have found it his responsibility to learn how to walk now, because he said to his aunt that very evening; "Walk me, Essy." He had been learned by James to call Jessica for Jessy, since he thought that was easier to learn than Jessica.

So Jessica spent most of the night with Harry, first helping him to stand and then encouraged him to try and walk toward her. The first few times he failed and sat down on his butt, but after awhile became better. But still hadn't learned how to walk without help when it was time for him to go to bed, because he was yawning and his eyes started to shut down.

Sirius had spent most of the time sitting in the sofa and watching them. Jessica sat down in the other end when she came back down again. The first few minutes passed in silence. Nobody of them dared to speak. Then Sirius finally broke the silence.

"You're good with kids." He said.

Jessica smiled slightly and turned toward Sirius, she pulled one of her legs up to the couch so that her body were facing him. "Thanks."

"You and Rutland planning having kids soon?" He continued.

"Hey, personal." She said, offended by his boldness. The truth was that she didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Sirius.

Sirius looked down again before speaking again. "I haven't seen you in a great while, you look good."

"Thanks." Jessica said, wishing that she could somehow escape from this place, this conversation weren't going anywhere. She looked up at Sirius and found that he was staring at her hand, her ring hand. Now she wished that she could read his thoughts, to know what he was thinking.

"I'm such an idiot, did you know that?" Sirius suddenly said, not taking his eyes off her hand.

Jessica didn't respond, she wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

"If I weren't such an idiot... I would have told you how I felt, and maybe that would have been my ring on your finger instead of his." Sirius continued in a voice which didn't give her any clue if he knew he was talking out loud. He pursed his lips and sighed before he stood up. "I'm hungry, you want anything?" He said in a louder voice and a smile now on his lips.

"Um..." Jessica was slightly startled by the sudden change. "No, you go ahead."

After that spending time in the same room as Sirius became even more awkward. Even James noticed that something had happened between the two of them, he asked Jessica what had happened, but she refused to answer him, brushing him off.

She never really stopped thinking about what he had said to her. Did he love her? Was that what he was trying to say? It made her frustrated and angry to think about it. He was right, but he weren't just an idiot, he was a completely moronic ass.

She remembered what date it was when she finally had enough, by this time she was so angry with him that her only plan as to get over there and hit him real hard in the face, and then a good kick in the groin if the first punch didn't make her feel better.

It was October second, she knew where he lived and she headed over there at evening time, she had told Robert that she was having some thing's to take care of. She knew where he lived. She was knocking furiously at his door for several moments before he opened.

"Jessica?" He asked bewildered at the sight of her.

"How could you just do that?" She asked, storming into his flat without invitation. "How could you tell me that now? After everything that have happened between us. I'm married!" She practically shouted out the last part and she held up her hand. "Do you love me?" She asked Sirius who still stood holding the door open.

"Yes, I do love you." Sirius answered, still holding the door open.

"Argh!" Jessica growled frustrated and walked toward him, stopping less than a foot away from his face. "Do you love me?" She asked again with gritted teeth, hoping that he would lie and tell her that he didn't.

But instead of answering her he kissed her, she knew that she should break the kiss and kick him hard in the groin, but found herself not able to break free from the kiss, she wanted it too much, she yearned for it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure that he wouldn't break the kiss.

Still kissing the girl he loved, Sirius Black closed the door behind him with force.

A bit over an hour later the door opened again, Sirius and Jessica were still kissing, but Sirius was wearing a lot less clothes than before.

"I have to go." Jessica mumbled between kisses.

"No, you don't need to." Sirius responded, his grip around her tightened.

"Yes," She said with a smile on her lips as she broke away from his grip. "I'll be back when I find the time. I love you." She mumbled and gave him one last kiss.

"I love you too." He said, smiling at her as she walked away.

And Jessica kept coming back to him, almost every day over the next month. She found herself outside his door at daytime when she were the loneliest and doubted that Robert loved her. Sirius made her feel loved, but then she came home, and later her husband came home, kissing her with all that love, and she felt guilty for what she did to him.

She had also found that almost anything could set her in tears these days, the tiniest little thing and she could start bawling like a little child. She was so worried about James, Lily and Baby Harry. It turned out that Voldemort was after Harry, because some prophecy said that Harry would grow up and become the one who destroyed him. So they had gone into hiding, had chosen Sirius as a secret keeper. Jessica had a bad gut feeling about all of this, but kept that to herself, her gut weren't anything to trust.

Whenever she was crying Robert was there to comfort her, and that just made her cry more for what she did to him. But when the next day came she couldn't keep herself from going back to him. She only stayed for a few hours during the day, only one time she stayed the night, that very last night. Robert was out of town on business and Jessica stayed with Sirius the most of the day and then the night.

It was then it all happened.

She woke up in the middle of the night, the feeling she suddenly got was unbearable, unexplainable. It was similar to that feeling you get when somebody dives a knife through your heart, not that she had experienced being stabbed through the heart.

Jessica sat up instantly in the bed, putting a hand over her chest, she couldn't breathe.

"Sirius." She said to him, her voice full of pain.

Sirius had felt her body move away from him, the pain in her voice alerted him. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up as well. "What's wrong with you?" He asked again when she hadn't answered him.

"Nothing's wrong with me." She started to feel better now, but the pain was still unbearable. "I think that's something's wrong with James." She said, she had always felt this certain connection with James. Like if she closed her eyes she could point into the direction he was at. And she could also feel some of his emotions, not very specific, but if he was happy or angry, afraid or hurt. But she had never felt anything like this before, something was really wrong with him.

"Okay." Sirius said, worry thick on his voice. He darted up from the bed, starting to look for his scattered clothes. "I'll go right now; make sure that they are okay." He could understand her worry for her brother. "Stay here until the morning, and then you go home if I'm not back by then." He instructed her, not fully clothed.

Jessica nodded, still fighting for breaths. She had already started to feel the tears run down her cheeks when she heard the door close behind him.

XXX

Six months later...

Jessica descended the stairs carrying a basked of fresh clothes. She placed the basket on the empty sofa in the sitting room. She looked over to the other sofa and smiled slightly as she saw that Harry was already asleep, already wearing his pyjama, the little one and eight month year old boy could sleep anywhere, under all kinds of conditions... Just like James.

It's frightened her a little that he looked so much like James, when she looked at baby pictures she could swear that it was the same boy at most times. It's now for the first time ever that she didn't think of herself as James double, his reflection, not when you took Harry into the mix.

She bent down in front of him, brushing the hair out of his face. He twitched a little, but didn't wake up.

"Harry." She cooed softly to the little boy.

He only responded with a moan.

"Time to go to bed." She continued, she did know better than to wake him up, but he was starting to get so heavy.

She pulled the sleeping boy into her arms, his chest toward hers, his arms around her neck and head on her shoulder. Harry moaned a little in his sleep again and put his arms tighter around her neck.

She carried him upstairs to his room; she pushed the door open with her back and walked through the dark room and laid Harry down in the crib. She pulled the blanket over him and, just like she had done every night during these past six months, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, where he had the scar.

When she turned around to leave the room, her foot bumped into something lying on the floor, she leaned down to pick it up.

It was a musical box, not really a musical _box_; it was more or less a musical platform, a girl and boy statue dancing on top of the round box, they were completely still until you screwed the little turn thingy on the side, then the statue of the dancing couple started to spin, letting out a beautiful melody, a flute played melody.

She remembered buying this as a child when they were at a vacation in Greece, a woman had been playing it next to the musical boxes she sold; she had made them herself, all with different motives. Jessica had chosen the one with the dancing couple because they looked so happy, so perfect.

But how had it ended up here, last time she remembered seeing it was when she still lived at home, standing there at the mantle in her room, where it had always stood.

Maybe her mother had given it to Harry last time they had visited, or maybe Harry had nicked it from her room, liked it so much that he didn't want to let it go.

Jessica looked at the musical box, it made her smile. A true smile this time, she hadn't had one of those ever since that Halloween night. First Lily and James died, Peter getting murdered and Sirius ending up in Azkaban for the crime, Remus being so shaken that he had travelled out of the country trying to find some of that miracle potion, which made the werewolf phasing's much easier to go through. He had read some article about such a study in America, and then decided to go.

A month after that Pricilla got murdered by some unknown Death Eater still on the loose after the fall of Voldemort. They had never caught who had killed her, two weeks after that Alice and Frank get tortured beyond insanity by no one else than few of the worst Death Eaters alive and Junior. After that Jessica had cried herself to sleep almost every night.

Her marriage to Robert had also started to fall apart, there was no question that all of these events had caused Jessica a lot of pain and she would never go back to be the same person again, but it had also taken its toll on Robert, who had also changed a bit, and they didn't fit together like before anymore.

They had even filed the papers for a divorce, but the day Robert learned that she was pregnant; they went right into the bin. He took for granted that child was his, on which subject Jessica weren't for sure, when she felt the baby inside of herself, she was so sure that the baby was Sirius's, not Roberts.

This child gave both Jessica and Robert a reason to try harder, when they had filed for the divorce it was simply because they had given up, stopped trying to make it work. Robert saw this baby as a sign that they belonged together.

Jessica clutched harder on the music box, she screwed it up and placed it on the little table next to Harry's crib, and walked out of the room leaving the door a little bit open, she wasn't quite sure if it were for her or for Harry, she felt better when he was closer to her, no obstacles in the way.

She leaned toward the wall outside his room and listened to the melody playing, she closed her eyes and concentred on the song, this time it didn't bring her back memories of her vacation in Greece, but of a dream she had a very long time ago, she couldn't remember the dream or what it was about, she just remembered having a strange dream.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open; she remembered the dream, like she had it yesterday.

"Some things would have been better if you never ended up in a coma, and some things wouldn't." A voice said to her right. A person stood there. A woman dressed in a white robe, she was black and seemed to be in her early forties. She spoke with a very comfortable voice, like she was just saying facts and nothing else. Even so there was some sort of pleasantness around her; she didn't make you feel scared.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. Wondering who this woman was, and how she had come here.

"This dream is to answer your question, Miss Potter... About how things would have been if you didn't end up in a coma." The woman spoke. "The outcome would be worse. Especially for Harry, with him never living with his other aunt he would never be safe, no place in the world would be safe for him when Voldemort returns, and that would lead to Voldemort winning the coming war." Her voice now a little arrogant, but decisive. "The things you are meant to do in the real world, the people you are supposed to save by just loving them, caring for them. The environment you are supposed to raise your daughter in."

"My daughter...?" Jessica asked, placing both of her hands on her six month belly.

"Some things are set in stone and supposed to happen no matter what." The woman continued, ignoring Jessica. "Like the fact that Sirius Black was always supposed to be the father of your child, but never to be a father to your child. And some other things have to happen certain ways, like your coma, in the long run everything would be better that if everything happened like this, trust me. But now..."

The woman took one step closer to Jessica, standing right in front of her. "Now it's time for you to wake up. WAKE UP!" The woman shouted out the last part and pushed Jessica roughly on the shoulders and Jessica fell backwards, but instead of hitting the floor she kept on falling. Falling until she was surrounded by darkness.

When she felt her body stop falling she snapped her eyes open, not remembering the dream or why she had the feeling of falling.

She woke up to the sound of two people talking; she instantly saw that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry was lying at the bed next to her, his eyes also open and looking directly at her.

* * *

A/N; before anything else, 8´000 plus words, the longest chapter I have ever written. Hugh applauds to me...

It took me really long to write this, I have been having this chapter on my mind ever since I started planning this story and once again I'm updating in the middle of the night before I fall asleep.

A little funny thing is that the first time that I heard the word "posh" in English class was in this sentence, I remember it so well; "Jenna and I wanted to go carolling in one of London's most posh suburbs." I just put in "Wizarding" in the use of that in this chapter.

I didn't get Breaking Dawn until this Monday the eleventh, I read out the book last night and you have to give it to Stephenie Meyer, she succeeded what I, and probably many more, thought were impossible, she gave the Twilight Saga the ultimate happy ending, Incredible. I might have been a little disappointing with the book, but now... 24 hours later, I realize that I love the book, even though it has a happy ending.

Thanks to my wonderful Reviewers, they keep me writing on this story.

Please Review and vote on my poll, I think that you might find this question very interesting, I know that I do.

**review!!**


	9. Unexpected

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling. Only Jessica belongs to me, partly.

You who have read Breaking Dawn, Read this chapter and think of the irony...

**Chapter Eight; Unexpected**

The two people talking were the minister and Snape, Jessica tried to hear what they were saying but nothing seemed to register in her mind. She rolled her head so that she was staring at the ceiling; she tried to remember why she was there, and then it suddenly hit her, how could she have forgotten?

She sat up in the bed and looked around, the door of the hospital wing was half-open and it was from out there the talking was coming.

Her head was hurting; she brought her hand up to her head and felt a bandage on the hair line over her forehead.

"Oh you're awake." The nurse came out from the backroom, carrying a rather large piece of chocolate with her.

Jessica didn't answer her; she looked around and saw Hermione on another bed, and Ron lying unconscious on another.

"Is Ron going to be alright?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." The nurse answered and on the bedside table between Harry and Jessica's bed, she started to hack the chocolate pieces to smaller ones. "But the three of you has to stay here... Potter! What do you think that you are doing?"

Jessica, who was so used that that phrase was used to her, flinched. "I'm not doing anything." She said, not yet anyway, she had just been thinking about leaving the hospital wing to go and do something, try and find out what had happened to Sirius.

But Jessica turned her eyes around to Harry, who was getting off his bed.

"I need to see the headmaster." He said urgently.

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now..."

During the next ten minutes a lot of things happened. Jessica with Harry and Hermione all tried to convince the minister that Sirius was innocent; Jessica did try her best, but the minister was so sure of that Harry and Hermione was confounded, to her he refused to even look at, as if he suspected her to be the bad one as well. But Jessica's body started to tremble and she had to sit down, her head also hurt too much, causing Jessica to get the feeling that the room was spinning.

But soon Dumbledore entered the room, making the nurse almost go insane; she kept insisting that Jessica, Harry and Hermione needed to rest and be unbothered.

But Dumbledore, in his normally unbothered and calm behaviour, told the minister, Snape and Madame Pomfrey that he needed to speak to the teenagers, alone.

After a lot of insisting from Dumbledore's side they were finally alone.

Dumbledore told them that he believed the story that Sirius had told him and also believed the innocence of him. But he also told them that there was nothing they could do without Pettigrew. They needed more _time_.

Suddenly Hermione's face shone up and she revealed the time turner that Professor McGonagall had given her at the beginning of the term. Dumbledore gave them some cryptic messages and then left them.

Jessica told them to leave without her, she would only be in the way, besides, her head was killing her and she started to feel nauseated.

"Good luck." Jessica told them as they got around the chain and disappeared. But as soon as they had disappeared they came in from the door outside the hospital wing. Jessica felt a bit confused at first, but just put her head back on her pillow.

As Harry and Hermione hurried back to their beds Harry mouthed something to Jessica. ("He's free"), which made Jessica feel better and more relaxed, but there was still a small part of her who had trouble believing what Harry said.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey said in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Jessica was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer...

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out..."

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"

"Severus... be reasonable... They have been locked up —"

BAM!

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed while walking straight up Jessica's bed, pointing angry at her, who just looked up at him, having no idea what he was talking about. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," Fudge said. "This door's been locked, we just saw..."

"SHE HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, still pointing at Jessica. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" Snape shrieked. "SHE DID IT; I KNOW SHE DID IT..."

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" Madam Pomfrey said, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Jessica, Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," Fudge said, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," Dumbledore said quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

All of a sudden a rather unexpected giggle left her; she hadn't felt something like this hit her over the last month, she suddenly felt so positive. She found that she had to explain her weird behaviour since they were all looking at her.

"No, he's certainly not unbalanced; he's just acting like normal." She explained, giggling again. She had actually never seen Snape act like this before, it was rather refreshing to see it.

She still found that the minister was looking at her with a strange look, it gave Jessica the impression that he had actually thought for a second that Jessica did have something to do with the escape of Sirius Black.

After the headmaster and the minister left the hospital wing, they continued to eat more chocolate and Madame Pomfrey returned to her office, telling them that they need rest.

Jessica collapsed back to her bed, feeling quite exhausted. She closed her eyes and for the first time since she woke up from her coma, fell into a long and natural sleep.

XXX

It was almost noon when Jessica woke up the next day, Harry and Hermione was already awake, so was Ron. They were sitting with him, talking to him.

Not wanting to linger up here in the hospital wing, Jessica sat up in bed. Her head was feeling fine but her stomach growled, she felt so hungry, but not only hungry, she felt nauseated. Harry and the rest of them didn't seem to have noticed that she was awake, but when Jessica threw up in the closest garbage bin, they were all looking into her direction.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah..." Jessica answered. "I'm just hungry."

Soon the nurse came out of her office and told them that they might leave, everyone but Jessica. Madame Pomfrey told Jessica to sit down and that she had some news about the examination she made yesterday morning, which seemed like have been forever ago.

Harry at first didn't want to leave without Jessica, but she told them to go down to the Great hall for lunch and she would meet up with them later there. Harry seemed to be fine with that and the three of them left the hospital wing.

"Miss Potter," Madame Pomfrey told her once they were all alone. She had a cryptic expression over her face, which made Jessica a bit worried. What could be so bad? "While analyzing your blood this morning I found something rather unexpected..."

"Is it bad?" Jessica asked, starting to get really worried.

Madame Pomfrey didn't quite know how to answer that, so she let it be. "It was quite a shock and I don't really know how to explain it, but... the truth is..."

But Jessica didn't want to wait, she had quite a good idea what the nurse meant.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Jessica asked the question she didn't even want to get an answer for.

XXX

Getting the news was something that set Jessica into a rather shocked mood, she didn't quite know how she managed to get down to the Great Hall where she knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione was waiting for her, she saw them sitting there, the great hall was quite deserted, it turned out that it was the last Hogsmeade trip before the end of the semester.

She sat down next to them, when Harry asked how she was; she could only manage to nod. She couldn't eat, she didn't know if she could manage to keep it down. She was only staring down at the table as Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to talk about yesterday. Jessica wanted to know what Harry and Hermione did when they went back in time, but she couldn't manage to ask that question.

The one thing that alerted Jessica and pulled her out of her stare was when Harry said that they didn't make any difference.

"Didn't make any difference?" Jessica asked shocked, staring at Harry in disbelief. "Harry, we made all the difference in the world. Believe me when I say that Sirius wouldn't care if the whole world knew that truth as long as you did, that's what matters to him, that the people he loved know the truth."

Harry looked back at her, "But Pettigrew got away."

"We'll deal with him; he's not that big of a threat, what can he do?" Jessica answered. "And think also of that Dumbledore now also knows the truth, give it a year or two, Dumbledore can provide Sirius with a secure place for him to stay, give it even longer time and the ministry will change their priority to other things instead of Sirius. And when we do find Pettigrew, he'll be free." Jessica silenced herself; she looked up at the almost empty teachers table, and saw that Remus was missing. She suddenly realized that she needed to talk to him, she needed to tell him the truth about her condition, and he deserved to know.

"I..." Jessica stood up. "I have to do something, it will take a while, so don't wait for me."

Before they had a chance to answer Jessica had already left the table. It didn't take her long to find his office; he didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Hi Jessica," He said casually to her, looking rather horrible, thinking about what happened tonight, his face pale and he looked tired.

"Hi," She answered. She looked around in the office. "You are leaving already, there's still a few days left of school."

"I'm leaving now because I'm not coming back next year." Remus answered, putting down a few more books in the box.

"Why?" Jessica asked. "You love this job."

Remus smiled, "Snape accidentally told his students this morning about my condition, soon will the letters start to arrive, and parents don't want me to teach their children."

"You want me to hit him; I can hit him if you want me to." Jessica said feeling a sudden anger toward the git.

"No," Remus shook his head. "It's alright, I'll learn to live with it, the biggest problem now is to find another job."

"You can always stay with me," Jessica offered before being able to stop herself. "And Harry later this summer, there is enough room for you as well."

Remus looked up at her. "Thanks, but..." I have a few things to take care of at first, maybe later." He looked really grateful for the offer. "But this is not the reason that you came to see me is it?" He had always been so good at reading her.

"No, it's not." Jessica confessed quietly and closed the door behind her. "I..." She started, but not sure how to continue. "I have just been up in the hospital wing talking to Madame Pomfrey, and she told me that... I'm," She looked at Remus face, he looked real worried.

Jessica couldn't believe that she was scared of telling Remus, she should be more scared of telling Sirius, but somehow she knew that Sirius would take it better than Remus.

"I'm Pregnant." She told him.

Remus instantly stopped what he was doing and sat down. "What?" He asked, chock struck over his face.

"You heard me the first time." Jessica told him, she bit her lip and prayed him to say something, anything.

"How?" He asked. "Of coursed I know how you could get Pregnant, but does this have something to do with your coma?"

"In a way." Jessica nodded.

"Who's the father?" Remus asked her the inevitable question.

At first Jessica didn't want to answer, but she needed to tell him. "Sirius." She said almost in a whisper.

"Please tell me that it happened before your coma." He said to her. He felt kind of creped out to think that this might have happened _after_ her coma.

"Before, it was on exactly that day. Mum, dad and James were out for a few hours and Sirius and I, we... took it to the next level as they call it." She told him.

"Weren't you... you know, protective." Remus asked.

"I did have a contraceptive potion, but I just didn't have time to take it and since you have about 24 hour, I thought it could wait, but my coma happened." Jessica explained. "And because this baby weren't even a baby, just in the beginning process, it froze together with my body and when I unfroze, the process continued, and voila, a baby comes, it has fingernails now and all."

"What's going to happen now?" Remus asked her.

"I'm going to keep the baby." Jessica said, feeling quite steady in her voice, her body on the other hand was almost shaking. She felt so scared; she had no idea what to do.

"Okay, who else knows but me? Harry?"

"Harry doesn't know, but I will tell him though. Madame Pomfrey knows, and obviously she will tell Dumbledore, and since I need to finish school, it meant that the baby is going to interrupt my school year and..."

Remus noticed very easily how scared she was. "I'll help you, with anything. I can look after him or her when you are in school." He suddenly stood up and walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll help you with everything." He added assuring.

Jessica nodded and calmed a down a bit. "It doesn't feel like a dream anymore." She said to him. "I can't believe that this is how the world turned out."

XXX

Later that day Jessica and the school nurse had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore about how to proceed with Jessica staying in school. Dumbledore was very thoughtful and understanding about Jessica's decision, it made Jessica feel so much better.

The meeting continued for the better part of two hours and by the end of it had several things already been decided.

All the teachers was going to know about Jessica's condition, and Jessica's sleeping area in the castle would be moved to the same dorm as Hermione and her two roommates, just in case something happened. As for the post-Pregnancy part would one of the small cottages in Hogsmeade be rented for the keeping of the baby, Remus would live there and help her with all the baby stuff, they figured that it would be easier for both the Jessica and Remus if the Cottage was near the castle but not in the castle, also would a direct link be established between the fireplace in madam Pomfreys office and the cottage.

Since it was too dangerous to cast a glamour-charm over Jessica's body, Jessica was recommended to cast it over the clothing instead, especially over the stomach area.

Madam Pomfrey confessed that she had absolutely no experience with babies and pregnancies whatsoever. She was actually at Hogwarts because she had been trained to treat children and damage's, Quidditch damages.

But for that to work out would Jessica get in contact with a healer/midwife named 'Cattermole' as a last name. Dumbledore assured Jessica that she would be very comfortable with this healer/midwife. And when he said that Jessica could swear that she saw a twinkle in his eye, as if she had missed out on some joke, but she didn't dare to ask what the joke was.

When Jessica had left Dumbledore's office later she did feel a little better, but she still felt rather freaked out. She went up to the Gryffindor Common room but saw neither Harry not his friends there. She continued up to her dorm, the dorm was also empty; none of the girls was there. She picked up her little bag of toiletries and walked over into the bathroom, she could so use a shower after all that had happened.

Once she was in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, she tightened the shirt over her chest and pulled her elbows backward. This she hadn't noticed before. She had tried so hard to find visible proof of that she was pregnant and all this time there had been one she hadn't noticed, how could she not have noticed that her breasts had grown this much.

She released her shirt and pulled her elbows forward, a panicked thought got into her mind. Everybody was going to notice, everybody was going to see her as a slut, especially Harry, geez, she could so not tell him, what was she thinking?

Still, even though her parents were gone, she felt like she was disappointing them. She was 17 years old, unmarried and Pregnant. How did this happen? Of course she knew _how_ it had happened. And then she thought of James, her sometimes annoying and over protective twin brother, how mad he would have been, especially thinking of that the father was actually his best friend, and his best friend had gone him behind his back by shagging his sister.

She shook of those thought, undressing quickly and stepping into the shower, trying to think of something else.

After a very long, warm and nice shower Jessica turned off the water and stepped out, she heard talking from out in the dorm. It seemed to be that the other girls had come back from their Hogsmeade trip and was now talking rather quietly out there. Jessica quickly dressed herself as she listened into their conversation.

"Well, I find it very unlikely that Sirius Black managed to escape on his own last night." One voice said.

"Well, who do you think would have helped him? Professor Lupin?" A second voice said who Jessica felt pretty sure to say that it belonged to Lanie, which would make the first voice belong to Gemma; the two of them were like glue.

"No, of course not, you heard Snape this morning." Gemma said with a rather harshness in her voice. "Lupin's a werewolf and last night was a full moon, wasn't it?"

"But you can't say that you think Harry and his friends helped him." Lanie asked chocked. "Think about what he did last year."

"Well, I think that Harry and his friends were victims of Sirius Black and if Lupin didn't help, that only leaves one person..." Gemma continued matter-of-factly.

"No," Lanie gasped. "Not... Jessica." She lowered her voice while saying Jessica as if she was afraid that she would be heard.

"Jessica said that she was in the same years as my uncle," A new third voice joined the conversation, Christina this time. "And my uncle told me at this Christmas that he was in the same year as both Lupin and Black. Which would mean that Jessica knew them in school... it all make sense now."

Jessica had enough of this conversation, she suddenly realized why the minister had been eyeing her in a funnily way yesterday, he had thought that she actually had helped Sirius, that she hadn't been confounded like Harry, Ron and Hermione. But the minister didn't have any evidence that a good lawyer couldn't dismiss, so there was no point in saying anything.

She opened the door to the bathroom with a slight force and stepped out, there, on Gemma's bed next to the bathroom, sat the three girls talking. When they saw Jessica, they smiled like they hadn't had the conversation Jessica had just heard, as if they hadn't painted her out as the bad guy three seconds ago.

"Oh, hi Jessica." Gemma said, the sneakiest of the three. "We have just come back from Hogsmeade, didn't see you there, want some candy?" Still smiling she held a small bag of candy in front of Jessica, still acting as if the conversation hadn't happened.

"No." Jessica said with a frown on her face. She walked over to her own bed and put back her bag of toiletries; before she could do anything else she noticed the barn owl sitting on her bedside table.

"He came about ten minutes ago." Christina said. "It's addressed to you."

"Obviously." Jessica muttered to herself, ignoring Christina.

She took the latter from the Owl and stroked it, which it seemed to like, and before opening the letter Jessica went back to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water and placed it next to the Owl, it was thirsty. The owl hooted happily at the gesture and started drinking. When Jessica had done this she saw in the corner of her eye how Gemma whispered something to Lanie.

The letter was from a Greg Watson, attorney at Law. To be more specific he was the Potter family lawyer, he was taking care of all the legalities when it came to the family estate and the family assets. He wrote that he was glad to hear that Jessica was back and in good health and wanted to have a meeting with her, perhaps over dinner, to discuss some things. He also wrote that Jessica would have to decide the date and respond with the same owl as soon as possible.

Jessica remembered Greg Watson pretty well, when she had last met him had he been a man in his early thirties and a very nice one, a slightly good looking, great sense of humour and very cheerful man. As the way this letter was written, Jessica could tell that he was still the same kind of person only about twenty years older, which would make him about fifty years old now.

Jessica wrote back that it would be a delight to meet him and she chose the date for when the school ended, when they were supposed to aboard the train in Hogsmeade she could apparate to London. It was safe to apparate under the first three months of your pregnancy. But Jessica wrote back to him that he had to choose the restaurant and the time, and she would be there.

After sealing the envelope and giving it back to the owl, the owl bowed its head, as if to say thank you, and then fluttering out the open window and out of sight.

"Jessica, where are you going to stay this summer?" Christina was now over at her own bed.

"Home." Jessica answered automatically.

"Oh, like _your_ home, as in where you grew up?" Christina continued.

"Yes, _my _home." Jessica responded annoyed, why couldn't they just leave her alone so that she could leave and they could continue talking behind her back?

"That's not so far away from where I live." Christina continued like it was a good thing.

"I know." Jessica said. She suddenly felt like doing something very drastically and without thinking about it first.

"You do?" The other girl continued, sounding very surprised.

"Yes, I do know where Sebastian lives, I have actually been there." Jessica said and knew what she could do.

It was true, she had actually been at the home of Sebastian Rutland, and it was actually that winter vacation, she had volunteered to babysit his little boy, Patrick. Who actually was just a few months old and the cutest little thing that she had ever seen.

Before Christina had time to answer, Jessica stood up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom, she had seen a scissor in there, must belong to one of the girls. But before she closed the door she turned back around to the other girls.

"Yes," She said out loud to them, they looked back at her, confused. "I did know Sirius Black when I was at school, in matter of fact; he was my brothers best friend. And that fact makes his betrayal even worse, and no, I would not help the person who's the reason that I don't have a brother anymore." She lied with so much anger in her voice; she knew that she couldn't tell them the truth; but she had to tell them something so that they wouldn't paint her as the bad person anymore.

Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Oh Merlin, she was such a drama queen.

* * *

A/N; what's with the lack of Reviews for the last chapter? And those who did review... thank you.

This chapter isn't even half as long as the last one, but you'll have to learn to live with that. And what is Jessica going to do in the bathroom with that scissor? Hmm... I guess that you'll have to wait and see.

Next chapter will have answers to a lot of questions you might have collected during the story so far. Like what kind of creature her animagus is? Anyone wanna guess?

And I do think that it would be more likely that Snape would blame Jessica for the escape of Sirius than Harry and the rest, Snape probably knows how Jessica feels for Sirius and if she really believed that he was innocent...

I hope you enjoy the chapter and review.

**review!!**


	10. Coming Home

Disclaimer; Nothing in this fic belongs to me, They belong to J.K Rowling. Only Jessica belongs to me, partly.

A/N; And once again I find myself updating in the middle of the night... So please review and tell me what you think, you should know that I love it, especially constructive criticisms.

**Chapter Nine; Coming Home**

When Jessica came down to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking at her funnily.

"What's wrong?" She asked them and sat down.

"Nothing, it's just..." Harry said, but seemed lost for words.

"Your hair..." Ron continued Harry's sentence.

"It's short." Harry ended.

"Yes," She said and started taking food onto her plate. "That's what happens when you cut it."

"I think you look nice." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Jessica smiled and started eating.

Ever since she was a child had her hair been long, and had told James once that she'd rather die than cut her hair to shoulder-length, he'd just laughed and said that one day she'll break. Ironically enough, that was the same thing that he had said about Lily, but since he weren't here to say; "I told you so" and laugh at her, she had taken the opportunity. The hair was now in the length of between her shoulders and chin. At least she thought that she looked better with short hair.

"What have you been doing today, anything interesting?" Jessica asked.

"Not so much, we visited Hagrid, talked." Harry said. "It seems that Buckbeak escaped last night..." He continued and gave her a meaningful look.

"But how...?" Jessica said, but then understood Harry's meaningful look. "Oh... I get it." She whispered the last part so no one would over hear.

Harry smiled as well; he had noticed earlier the day how weird Jessica had acted, he was happy to see that she was feeling better. "What have you done this afternoon?"

"Helped Remus pack his stuff, cut my hair, painting." Jessica explained with a tint of lie and a lot of not mentioning some things, like her pregnancy for instance.

"I'm really starting to believe that whole crap about that there's a jinx over that post." Ron suddenly said.

"What jinx?" Jessica asked confused, she had never heard that there was a jinx over that job.

"It's just a lot of make believe over the fact that this school can't keep a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher for longer than two years over the past twenty years." Hermione said.

"Fifteen..." Jessica corrected.

"No, twenty... _Hogwarts; a History_ said twenty." Hermione corrected again.

Both Ron and Harry started to lean away, afraid to be caught in the middle; this did not look like it could have a happy ending.

"No, then must the book be wrong, because this year have it been fifteen years since Professor Bingley retired, and he worked on the post for over twenty years." Jessica said to Hermione.

"But..." Hermione started to feel unsure on her facts. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure on that, unless you want to call Remus for a liar." Jessica said and started to fill up her empty plate, she felt so hungry; maybe it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't eating anything all day.

"Oh, I need to check that up." Hermione pushed away her half empty plate and stood up, and before anyone else could say anything else in protest, she had disappeared out of the great hall, not so unlike the way that Jessica had left at lunch.

There was a long silence after Hermione had left. But Jessica was the one to break it.

"You would have loved to have Professor Bingley; he was such a wonderful teacher." Jessica said. "Whenever a heated discussion started in the class, which it so often happened, he'd just lean back and let it continue. It was often me and Lily who started to discuss, it happened most often in fifth year when we had a period of philosophy, it was actually hard to believe that we could have two such different opinions. It was most often the two of us, but sometimes would someone else in out class chip in and say something to support either of us."

"You and Harry's mum argued a lot?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes..." Jessica laughed thinking back at that. "She has such a fiery personality, and I'm the kind of person who stands its ground, I got that from dad. We are also from two complete different worlds; she's a muggle-born, I'm a pure blood, she's from a family of working-class, I'm from an upper-class family. So the way we grew up was different and what we had learned and experienced from our parents was also different."

"So you are disappointed that your brother married the one person you hate?" Ron continued asking, his mouth half-full of food. He was still eating, Harry didn't, he just sat and listened.

"No...!" Jessica said chocked and looked at Ron, her plate was still half-full, but she had lost her appetite for just this food.

"It's... I..." She didn't quite know how to express herself. "When James for the first time asked Lily out in fifth year, I knew that he only did it to piss me off. She also knew this and said no, but he continued to ask her out, and she constantly found new ways to let him know that she weren't interested.

"But later in mid-sixth year I noticed that he didn't ask her out anymore because he wanted to piss me off, he did it because he really liked her, because he was falling in love with her. I think I was the first one to realize it, I love my brother, but sometimes he just can't see what's directly in front of him. It was then I started to wonder what the hell it was that he liked so much about her, so I tried to look at her from his point of view and after that I couldn't really not like her; there was a certain charm about her."

Jessica smiled at these memories, it was easy to talk about them because they were so near but still far away, like they were something she had read about in a book or had made up in her mind.

"I'm done." Ron said and pushed away his now empty plate.

"Finally, I thought that you were never going to stop eating." Harry said with a chuckle.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Jessica said and stood up. "I want to hear what you and Hermione did last night."

"You better tell her," Ron said to Harry, "I'm not sure I'm up to hearing it again, I'll be in the common room." And so he darted off up the stairs.

"Let's get away from the crowds." Harry said and as soon as they had got a far bit away from the great hall, he started to tell her about his and Hermione's trip with the Time Turner.

It was easy to tell that Jessica was very impressed with the patronus, just like Remus had been. Harry couldn't quite understand why they were so impressed, they made it sound like it was something impossible to do, but Harry hadn't found it to be hard, he found it rather easy, well, it was easy because he already knew that he could do it.

"Wow," Jessica said with a smile, when Harry was done with the story they were still walking around inside the castle. "So what form did you patronus take?"

"A stag." Harry said. "Professor Lupin said that that's what my dad was as an animagus. Is it really true?"

"Yeah, James was a stag." Jessica smiled slightly. "That's how he got his name Prongs."

"Why aren't you mentioned in the marauders map?" Harry asked. "You have told me that you helped them create it."

"I'm not a marauder; I'm not one of them. But since James and I didn't really keep any secrets from each other, I gave him some help. And when they told me that they were planning on turning into animagi, I told them that I wanted in on it as well, thought that it would be cool."

"But you never supported what they did as animagi." Harry remembered.

"No." Jessica's smile faltered. "To be honest, I was worried to death sometimes that they would get caught or that someone would get hurt or worse, get killed."

"What kind of animal are you? Are you also a stag, or a doe, something in that category?"

Jessica actually laughed at this. "No." She shook her head. "That is where most people make the mistake, they assume that twins _share_ souls, but our souls are just _connected_, like with an invisible rope. Twins like, Ron's twin brothers..." She could not remember their names.

"Fred and George."

"Fred and George, they are practically the same person, so it would be more likely that the two of them had similar patronus, but not necessarily the same. James and I grew apart, at least a bit, when we came to Hogwarts. We had two different groups of friends, grew into two directions simply."

"How is it with soul mates, true love you know?" Harry asked, he sounded really interested in this subject.

"They have similar patronus, I think." Jessica answered. "Your mum had a doe... as an example."

"She did?" Harry asked, amused by the fact.

"Well, she weren't the only one." Jessica muttered incoherent deep in her own thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, not having heard Jessica.

"Nothing. I just..." She bit her lip and actually considered that she could tell Harry, but then she looked over at him, she remembered that he was just a kid, he weren't ready for this.

"What kind of animal are you?" Harry repeated the question he never got an answer to.

"A white-coated German shepherd." Jessica answered after a moment.

"A dog?"

"So what, that doesn't mean anything." She answered offensive.

"Sorry..." Harry said; he didn't realize what he had done wrong.

"Harry..." Jessica said and stopped walking. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just... my head hurts."

Harry didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said. "Harry, please say something."

"You don't need to apologize, I shouldn't be so snoopy." The look on his face gave Jessica the impression that he thought that it really was his fault.

"Don't." Jessica snapped at him. "It's not your fault, look at me." Harry looked up at her. "You are supposed to know these things; you shouldn't have grown up like that. You should have grown up with your parents and your grandparents, not like this, not like you did."

"The world isn't a perfect place," Harry muttered.

"Sure it's not, but do you know that it hurts inside of me when I think about the way you grew up. I don't exactly know, but I can tell that your childhood weren't happy, I can see the pain that you are trying to hide from everyone, but you can't hide it from me, and it hurts... That's one feeling I know for sure."

Harry opened his mouth to apologize again, but Jessica interrupted him. "Don't apologize." She said sternly. "I don't want you to apologize for something as stupid as that again, you hear me?"

Harry nodded. After a while he spoke: "How can you see it in me?"

Jessica smiled slightly as the question. "You are like James, not only to the looks, but in the way you _are_ as well. I grew up with James and learned how to read him, on his body language that is. I find it interesting that you were so much like him in that way, and in some other ways are you like Lily. Like when you are lying," She let out a small laugh. "Every time she lied, her lower lip twitched, just a tiny bit, but enough to notice if you knew what to look after."

"I do that?" Harry asked, never have realized that before.

"Oh yeah, and to think about it, McGonagall knew that about Lily." Jessica now was smiling widely. "Wonder if she noticed that you do that as well." She laughed after saying this.

Harry also laughed at this fact, and then he started panic slightly. When he thought about it, he had noticed that Professor McGonagall was looking at him extra carefully when she asked him something he might lie about.

"It's late; we should start to head back to the common room." Jessica said and they started to head back.

"You told me earlier... that," Harry looked unsure whether he should ask her this or not. "You and my dad didn't have any secrets from each other, but still you didn't tell him that you dated his best friend."

Jessica looked at Harry chocked, how did he know about this? "Harry, how did you know that...?"

"I... over heard some teachers talking." He admitted.

Jessica smiled at this, Harry so reminded about James when he said what he had done. "I actually told James about me and Sirius."

"Oh..." Harry said. "I didn't know that."

"That was what James and I discussed when we were out walking on that Christmas day." Jessica told him. "Sirius and I had already, _dated_," She felt a little weird to use that word, because they weren't actually dating. "For a few months when I told James about us, to my surprise he took it very well. He just told me that I shouldn't let Sirius push me, to not let him push me into doing something _stupid_ before I was ready." She said the word stupid with a small sad smile, thinking that it was already too late for that.

Harry nodded. "Speaking about secrets... yesterday, you mentioned something about Snape and somebody. That you were going to tell me, what was that all about?"

"I could tell you, but..." Jessica hesitated; she really didn't think that Harry could handle the truth. "It's a truth that isn't meant for your ears, Harry. Honestly, I'm not sure that you can handle it."

"Okay." Harry said, but he sounded disappointed by the answer.

"You will find out sooner or later, I promise." Jessica said to him and now had they reached the portrait of the fat lady. They told her the password and entered the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione and Ron waiting for them.

XXX

The rest of the term passed on rather quickly and quietly, few of the students seemed unhappy by the fact that Professor Lupin weren't going to come back next year, some others thought that it was cool to have a werewolf as a teacher, others were freaked out and wondered how Dumbledore could let a man like _him_ teach at the school, and were now happy that he was gone.

Only two days after Jessica had sent her response to Greg Watson, he responded with a place and time at a restaurant in London, all Jessica now had to do was to show up.

As the day of the departure came closer, Jessica still hadn't told Harry about her pregnancy, she blamed it on that she hadn't had so many opportunities to be alone with him so that she could tell him, but truth was that she didn't know _how_ to tell Harry, every time she went over it her mind she saw it impossible to.

She had also received pre-natal vitamins from Madam Pomfrey, when she told Jessica that it was for her Pregnancy, Jessica's head snapped up. It felt so weird to hear somebody else tell her that she was pregnant. To hear somebody else tell her that made Jessica feel like it wasn't just something that she had made up in her head.

So now had the day of parting come, like decided were Jessica set to apparate from Hogsmeade to London and meet up with Greg Watson about thirty minutes after arriving. She had dressed up for the occasion in a rather cute looking dark-green summer dress, thinking that that would be better than cut-off-jeans and a tee.

She had told Harry and the others that she wouldn't be going with them on the train, but she would be going down to the train station, so while they were at the train station Jessica said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione (who hadn't mentioned the argument she and Jessica had a while ago). She told Harry that she'd see him in two weeks and to save his energy for all the fun things she had planned out for the two of them to do.

Once Jessica had landed in London she didn't quite exactly know what to do with the time that was left to her. There was quite a big area of London where both different restaurants and shops laid; the owners of the shops both took Wizarding money and muggle money, because honestly... not all shops could fit into little Diagon Alley.

The restaurant where Jessica was to meet Greg Watson was in this area. Jessica thought that she could spend some time look up on things that have happened during these past 17 years, she had missed the entire 1980's, a lot of things must have happened during then, both fasionly and worldly. For all she knew could a nuclear bomb have happened in Australia and the entire country had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

There was one certain shop that caught her attention more than the rest. The name on the shop was "Baby Boom", it was a baby clothing and accessories store. Before Jessica had any chance to control where her feet were heading, she had already opened the door and entered.

Seeing all the baby things made Jessica feel all gooey inside, they were so cute, and small, and adorable. She had never felt that way about seeing baby stuff; she had just never been the type. She reckoned that it must be the fact that she was pregnant that she felt this way.

For several minutes she walked slowly around the store, just looking at all the small things, before somebody broke her out of her trace.

"Can I help you?" The female shop clerk asked Jessica, who became slightly startled by the voice, she hadn't seen the clerk approached.

"Oh." Jessica said, trying to find an appropriate excuse. "I... um, a Friend of mine is, um... having and, Um... I was, she's... Present." Jessica stumbled over the words, not so sure what to say. "I'm looking for a present... For her I mean." That was truly Jessica's biggest weakness, she had trouble finding the words for a lie when confronted, but otherwise she was very good at lying.

But the shop clerk didn't seem so much bothered with Jessica's stuttering, because she continued smiling and asked. "Anything particular in mind?"

"Um... No." Jessica said. "I'll just keep looking around."

"Alright then, just tell me if you change your mind." The shop clerk still smiled and walked away from the scene.

So now Jessica felt slightly forced to buy something, maybe it was something that the shop clerk meant for when she talked to Jessica, to force her to feel obligated to buy something.

Jessica walked over to the book part of the store, thinking that she might as well buy a book. As far as she knew didn't they have any books about pregnancies at home, about small children and babies she knew that they had, but not pregnancies. She looked at the price and decided that she might as well also buy one of those soft and huggable teddy bears she had seen in the front of the store.

Looking at the clock she noticed that she was in a strict time limit, she only had five minutes before she had to be at the restaurant. She hurried to the cashier to pay the things she wanted to buy.

"You want me to gift wrap it?" The woman behind the cash-register asked.

"What?" Jessica looked at her.

"For your friend." The woman continued and it was now Jessica saw that it was the same woman as the one who had asked Jessica if she wanted help.

"Just the book." Jessica answered.

Once Jessica was out of the store, she couldn't help but feel a little stupid for what happened in the shop. The woman working in there must have thought that Jessica were an idiot for the way she acted. But to be honest hadn't Jessica been in a shop for the past seventeen years.

The chosen restaurant was a small and cosy looking French restaurant. Jessica wondered slightly if her dress was right for this kind of place, maybe it was too much summer in it. But Jessica didn't bother with that so much once she stepped into the restaurant. She handed over her bag and jacket to the female in the coat room and walked on to the very French looking man by the thing with the book.

"Hi, I'm meeting with a Greg Watson." She said to him. And at the moment she hoped to Merlin that the man would actually know what she was talking about and she wouldn't once again manage to make a very terrible first impression, she was good at that.

"Just follow me please." The man said in a French accent and guided Jessica down into the main restaurant area.

He led her down toward a table in the centre of the dining room and by it was already a man sitting.

Greg Watson didn't look like the man Jessica could remember, he had... aged, in a lack of better words. Greg Watson stood up and held his hand out to Jessica with a smile as they greeted and sat down.

"It's been a long time, you look... the same." Mr Watson said as the two of them had sat down and received a menu.

Jessica also smiled. "And you're older..." She joked.

"Yes, well, not everybody end up in a freezed state." He answered. "How have this past month and a half been for you? Must have been hard thinking about... everything."

"I just take one day at the time." Jessica answered. "How have you been during these seventeen years? Didn't you have a daughter who was about three years old the last time we met?"

"Yes, Little Gabrielle. She's all grown up now... She's working on a fashion magazine in New York city." Mr Watson answered. "Otherwise not so much has happened, mostly been working."

Jessica nodded; she didn't come up with so much else to have small talk about. She was starting to feel hungry, and talking about that, the waiter showed up to take their orders.

The small talking continued over the time they waited for the food to show up, it was mostly Mr Watson who did the talking, and it wasn't until the food came that Mr Watson started on the reason for why they were there.

"Maybe you have already figured out the reason for this meeting." Mr Watson said.

"Yeah, I have a tad idea." Jessica answered.

"After your mother died, your brother and you inherited pretty much everything." Mr Watson told her. "Your half of the money was to be put in a new vault in Gringotts and put it up in your name so that you had access to it. But later, just a few weeks before Harry was to turn a year old, he came to me and said that on the day that Harry would turn seventeen, that money would be put in his vault, in case that something happened to him or if you never woke up. In the way he spoke it sounded as if he was sure that he was going to die young, I guess that he was right about that."

There was a short silence before he spoke again. "And as it goes for the estates, you probably know that they are entailed to the oldest living son."

Jessica nodded to show that she understood.

"This means that they went to James, and now, they will be in the name of young Harry Potter once he turns seventeen." Mr Watson continued.

"That I also know," Jessica said. "But Harry doesn't seem to know that..."

"No, he probably doesn't." Mr Watson answered. "But anyways, since Harry is an underage wizard yet, the estates are in the care of your hands until the day he turns seventeen."

Jessica nodded. At least she knew that she had someplace to live at without there would be any complications with legalities and such.

"And I'm sure that you can work something out with Harry about living arrangements before this child arrives." Mr Watson continued.

Jessica looked up at the elder man, what had he just said? How could he possible know? Or maybe he meant something else. But what other child could he have meant?

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Mr Watson said with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm the family attorney; it's my job to know these things. And more importantly, it's my job to make sure that... unless you approve of it, nobody else have to know about your pregnancy."

Jessica felt a relief when he said that, suddenly it made things a lot better and easier.

"I actually know because Headmaster Dumbledore contacted me," Mr Watson continued. "To discuss some legal matters for you and the child."

"Speaking of that." Jessica interrupted; there was actually a question that she wanted to ask him. "On birth certificate, there is a spot where you write in the father's name, and I was wondering if there was any way of skipping that, not to write in the father's name I mean?"

Mr Watson took a moment to think about it. "There is no law that says that you _have_ to write in the father's name. It happens at occasions that some women don't write in the father's name." He answered. "And in your case, if the father is who I have a suspicion it is, it would be in both yours and the child's best interest if you didn't say who the father is, at least that's my opinion."

Jessica nodded at this. She had also thought that it was better if she didn't write up that Sirius was the father, she might know that he was innocent, but not everybody did. And not everybody might know that Jessica became pregnant before her coma.

The rest of the evening they talked about what had happened in the world during the late seventies and whole eighties. Mr Watson filled Jessica up with feminism, which had taken a rather big rise in the wizarding world during the eighties.

Jessica felt a slight disappointment that she had missed the rise of feminism, she had always been a feminist, and just to prove that women can do just as well as men, she had then decided to become a female Auror, the first in the history of the wizarding world. She had been joined up by Alice, and the two of them was going to change the world. Jessica was happy that even after she had ended up in her coma, Alice had still continued with the plan and proved the point.

At the end of the evening, before they parted, Mr Watson gave Jessica a envelope containing some papers for her to sign, it was so that she could get access to the Gringotts vault her money had been put into, also a few about that she would be the temporarily caretaker of the estates, until Harry had turned seventeen. She had also received keys to the estate, since he had figured that she probably didn't have any.

Mr Watson also told Jessica that she could drop by with the papers in the beginning of the next week. And with Jessica promising that, they parted. The sky was already darkening outside when Jessica apparated home.

The home where she and James had grown up, where her father himself had grown up was up north over London, it took about four hours with car to London from there. The area was habituated only by wizarding families, wealthy wizarding families who had several generations going backwards.

The house itself couldn't actually be described as a house; it was a mansion, a big mansion with several rooms and a large back yard by the forest. In the family estate three different places was included, a town house in London, this mansion and a small lake house, meant mostly for vacations, in Wales.

Jessica looked up the place and took a deep breath. "Welcome home Jessica." She muttered to herself before walking through the wrought-iron gate and down the cobbled path toward the great wooden doors of the Potter mansion.

* * *

A/N; School started this week and that means that I won't have time to write and update as much as before, Sorry about that.

My reflection about the magic concerning Patronuses and Animagi might not be so fully accurate with the one J.K Rowling have, but you are just going to have to live with that. And with the whole Hermione and Jessica thing... don't you just love to prove her wrong and make her question her books? I know that I do, and that means that such a thing will happen again.

Goodnight and hope you have had a happy reading time.

**review!!**


	11. Just A Kid

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me...

**Chapter Ten; Just a Kid**

The insides of the house was not like she remembered, it was so untouched, like nobody had been inside for at least ten years. A small layer of dust laid on the floors and everything around.

Jessica felt like she had stepped into one of those haunted places you read about in mystery novels. All the furniture was covered with white sheets and everything looked lifeless, dead and empty. She could even smell the dust in the air.

This place had before been so full of life and colour, and dust was simply something you couldn't imagine in a place like this. She had so many memories of coming through these doors, but this time was the one she probably would remember the most, because this time she didn't feel like she was home, in a way did it feel like she was arriving to this place for the first time.

It pained her a little to see her home like this, so empty. But still at the same time it felt unreal, like she weren't home, like she was somewhere else.

When Jessica dropped her bag down into the floor, small puffs of dust flew out from under the bag. There was total silence in the house, not a sound at all. Jessica almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a small "Puff" sound from in front of her and something immediately hugged her legs giving out a squeaky noise.

Jessica looked down onto her legs and saw their house elf hugging her legs. "Tilde?" Jessica said choked to see that the house elf was still alive.

"Miss must forgive me for my inappropriatebehaviour." The house elf Tilde said and released Jessica's legs. "But Tilde is just so happy that Miss Jessica is alright."

"Oh..." Jessica said, still a bit chocked by the house elf. "Don't worry, I won't mind."

"If Tilde had known that Miss Jessica would come home Tilde would havecleaned up the house." The house elf said nervously and looked around. "Miss must forgive Tilde once again." Tilde looked up pleading at Jessica.

"Don't worry about the cleaning, I didn't even know that you were alive." Jeassica said smiling. "And I don't want you to do any cleaning until tomorrow. Alright Tilde?"

Tilde nodded and disappeared with that "puff" noise again.

Once the house-elf had left the scene Jessica picked up her bag and walked up the stairs to find someplace to sleep, preferably her own bedroom, if her mother hadn't done anything with it.

When you came up to the top of the main stairs, the corridor went into two directions, left and right. If you went right, the only thing you would find was the stairs to the attic, the painting room and three guest bedrooms. If you instead went left, you'd find the stairs down to the kitchen and dining room and the glass doors to the grand balcony of the second floor. And obviously would there also be the master bedroom and the two bedrooms that belonged to James and Jessica and two more bedrooms, which of one went to Sirius when he stayed over and in the second one had several different guests slept in during the years.

Jessica stopped for a second right in front of her own bedroom, she wondered if she could manage to open the door without breaking down, she had been on the edge of bursting into tears ever since she had entered the house. After several second of just staring at the door she carefully opened it and looked around.

The bed, the study table and all of the furniture was covered with a white sheet just like everything in the house. It looked so dead. She wondered if the bed was still unmade from when she and Sirius... She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. From when the baby was created sounded even worse, but all she knew was that she couldn't sleep there, not tonight anyway. She put down the bag onto the floor and turned around; she didn't close the door to her room as she continued down the hall for the door next to hers, the master bedroom.

Many times during her childhood had she slept in her parents bed, but once she had started Hogwarts she considered herself too much of an adult to do such a thing. But now she felt really sad to think of that she would never have that opportunity again, even though she'd probably never do it, she still liked to have the choice to. This bed was also covered with a white sheet. She walked closer to the bed and pulled of the sheet from the bed. With a slightly dramatic gesture she did so, but who was there to judge?

She took off her glasses, shoes and socks before crawling up to the centre of the bed. She didn't crawl under the covers; she took out one of the pillows and tears started to form in her eyes as she realized that it still had her mother's scent. Her mother's sweet and natural scent.

She felt so alone lying in this bed, her face buried deep into the pillow, trying to cling onto the scent forever. She wanted to believe that she would get up in the morning, go down into the kitchen and find her mother there, happily greeting her good morning. The tears which had already formed in Jessica's eyes started falling down her cheeks once she felt the staggering pain burst through her heart at the feeling of being alone. She felt scared, alone and abandoned. She felt as though there was no happiness out there in the world anymore. Like it was just a big black whole of nothingness, still crying she fell asleep right there.

XXX

Jessica's head felt dizzy when she woke up the next morning, it was hurting and pounding, pounding like hell. She lifted her head and looked around in the room, trying to figure out where she was. It was then she realized where she was and why. She sat up in the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. And judging by the fact that Jessica was now under the covers, she must have crawled under them in the middle of the night. She reached over for her glasses and put them on to take a better look around the room.

The room wasn't anything like she had expected it to be like; all the white sheets and dust seemed to simply have vanished. But that didn't make any sense. She guessed that somebody must have cleaned this room while she was sleeping, or her memory of last night must have been wrong.

She stood up from the bed and took on her socks, leaving her shoes behind, and walked out of the room. The door to her own room was still open and when Jessica looked into that room it was exactly like she had remembered it, still with the white sheets covering and a small layer of dust.

She continued through the room and over to her closet, her big and spacey walk-in-closet. She tore down the white sheets covering the shelves and hangers. The clothes were organized exactly like she had set up when she was fifteen. She picked out yet another summer dress, but this dress was yellow and more casual than the dark green one she had been wearing yesterday.

She wondered if there was any food in the house at all. Not that she was feeling particularly hungry, but it made sense to ask that question. But if there wasn't any food where could she go to get any? But the food question didn't seem to be an issue, because once Jessica had come down to the kitchen she was met with the same wonder as when she had when she woke up.

In both kitchen and dining room was there no white sheets anymore, neither did it have that cold and dead feeling as yesterday, instead it gave a sort of warm and homey feeling. The door out to the backyard in the kitchen was open and the sun was shining in from the windows and to Jessica's biggest amaze was there a fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, and when she walked closer into the kitchen and looked into the cupboard they usually had food in, it was whole filled with food and other eatable things.

Jessica wondered first if she was dreaming, who had done all this, she wondered. But her question was immediately answered when the house-elf Tilde came in thought the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Good Morning Miss Jessica." Tilde said to Jessica with a smile on her small face. "Tilde would have started with breakfast, but didn't know how long miss be sleeping."

"Did you...?" Jessica started motioning toward the cleanness of the rooms.

"Yes Miss Jessica, Tilde did." Tilde continued, still smiling.

"I thought that I said we'd wait with cleaning up until tomorrow, didn't I?" Jessica said, not that she was angry, but she just wanted to check if she really said that.

"Yes Miss Jessica did. But Tilde recognized that yesterday, tomorrow is after midnight. So Tilde did what Miss Jessica asked." Tilde explained, but then her smile faded. "Unless that's not what Miss Jessica meant... Oh, stupid, stupid Tilde should have waited."

"No!" Jessica exclaimed. "That is exactly what I meant, tomorrow is actually after midnight." Jessica smiled and hoped that Tilde would believe it and not hurt herself.

Tilde's disastrous expression was wiped away and a neutral expression took its place. "Miss Jessica must be hungry, what do miss Jessica want?" Tilde asked and started to move over toward the kitchen.

"Tilde, I don't feel that hungry... maybe later." Jessica said and took an apple out of the bowl, not sure if she would eat it or not.

"Okay, if Miss Jessica changes her mind, tell Tilde, and Tilde do." Tilde said.

"Tilde, which rooms have you cleaned, because you don't have to do all of the rooms." Jessica continued.

"Just the kitchen, dining room and the room where you slept, Miss Jessica." Tilde said.

"Okay, you don't have to do all of the bedrooms; you just concentrate on the rest of the place okay?" Jessica said to the house-elf.

Tilde nodded and then disappeared from the room.

Jessica stood on the spot when Tilde had walked away, she considered whether she should eat the apple or not, but ended up putting it back into the bowl.

The next few hours Jessica spent in her own bedroom. She had torn off the white sheets off all of her stuff and folded them into neat and tidy pile. Being back in her room brought back a lot of memories. And they certainly didn't make her feel any better, the back hole she had inside of her just seemed to grow stronger and bigger. When she was a child she dreamed of the day that she would be all alone, but now that she was alone, she dreamed of everything else but loneliness.

Because when she was alone, she couldn't be sure of her own feelings, when she was with others she could easily tap into theirs and use their feelings to fill up the black space where she used to have hers.

She also thought about practising saying that she was pregnant on Tilde, but telling Tilde would make it so real. She wasn't even sure if she actually was pregnant, she couldn't see it on her. She was in the beginning of her third month of pregnancy, and according to the book was it supposed to start to show on her belly that she was pregnant, but only so that it was visible to her. But as much time that Jessica spent in front of the mirror looking on her belly area, she couldn't see anything, nothing at all. Not even a small bulge on her flat stomach.

Jessica felt pretty certain when he had told herself that she wasn't pregnant, but that she was dying and the symptoms of this was the same as for being pregnant. That is the only reasonable explanation for it all. She couldn't actually be pregnant, but when she told Tilde, it became real. Wow, she was pregnant, with a real baby, it wasn't just imaginary anymore, it was real.

Tilde's answer to Jessica's confession was kinda unexpected. Tilde looked up at her with big eyes, wondering if something was wrong with her ears... then she nodded and said that it was nice for her.

It didn't take a genius to see that Tilde was disappointed, just like her parents would have been. But to difference from her parents Tilde couldn't show it because it was a rule between House-elf's and their employer, they had to please their employer, and that was why Tilde didn't say anything else, just nodded her head.

When two days had passed and Monday arrived, two letters was waiting for Jessica when she came down to eat breakfast. The first one was from St Mungos and it said that Jessica had an appointment with this midwife named Cattermole two days from today and if that date did not work she should respond with the same owl.

The next one was from Remus, it said.

_Hi Jessica_

_How are you, with all things considered? I hope that you are feeling good; I have heard that Pregnancies can be like shit the first few months. I'm currently in Valencia, which is in Spain, I have a few friends who live there, whom are like me with the furry little problem, if you know what I mean. I was also living down here before I got that job from Dumbledore about a year ago, and since I have decided to move back up to England I need to fix a few things down here and more boring stuff you don't need to hear about._

_Have you told Harry about your pregnancy yet? If you have, how did he take it?_

_Anyway, I was just wondering how you were and such. I will be staying down here for at least one month and a half before I'll be returning to England._

_The owls name is Hugin, and he'll be staying with you until you respond, and you don't have to respond right away, no pressure there just so you know. But do try to respond as soon as possible. I'd love to hear from you._

_Till then... Mooney._

When Jessica first read the letter she was pleasantly surprised that Remus had signed it with Mooney and not Remus. Remus had never been the best one when it came to writing letters, his letters was often disoriented and you had to read them twice to fully understand them.

Jessica put away the letter and looked over at the little Tengmalm's owl, or it was mostly known as Boreal owl from where they originally came from. Hugin seemed like a fitting name, but though the name didn't have anything to do with owl.

In Norse mythology was Hugin and Munin the two ravens of the god Odin, Every morning they flew around Midgard and then returned to Odin every evening to tell him what they had seen. Remus had always shared Jessica's interest for mythology, especially ancient Egyptian Religion and Viking Mythology, and that was why it was such a fitting name.

Jessica returned to the first letter, Tomorrow at one thirty was they expecting her, she wondered who this Cattermole person was. She had thought that it must have been somebody that Jessica knew, or why had it been that twinkle in Dumbledore's eye? But as much as she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever meeting a person named Cattermole. Maybe Remus knew who this person was?

She also still had those papers she had received from Greg Watson; maybe she should give back those papers to him after she had been in St Mungos so that she didn't have to go to London twice. That sounded like a good plan.

So when the next day arrived Jessica got out of bed and into the shower just like every morning. After the shower she got dressed and went down to the kitchen. For breakfast she took the package of digestive biscuits in the kitchen.

"Don't forget that Miss Jessica have to be at St Mungos at one thirty." Tilde reminded her. "Will miss be eating lunch before or after the visit?"

"I think that I'll have lunch before I go, but you don't have to worry about that, I'll fix something myself." Jessica answered and opened one of the top drawers of the Kitchen Island to take out some parchment, a quill and ink.

"If that's the wish miss Jessica." Tilde answered and left the kitchen.

Since it was about three hours left until she was supposed to be at St Mungos, she thought of writing that response to Remus.

Digestive biscuits were the only thing that Jessica could manage to eat in the morning; she found that she couldn't keep anything else down. It didn't take long to respond to Remus's letter, but when she came to the end of the letter she decided not to send it today, but to wait with it until she had been to St Mungos in case they said something that he needed to know, or that she needed to share with him. This will say in case they told her that she wasn't pregnant, but just dying instead, of which she felt pretty confident they would tell her.

XXX

Jessica didn't eat lunch before she flooed over to St Mungos, there was nothing they had in the kitchen that looked appetizing enough. But she started to regret that decision when she had flooed over to St Mungos, her stomach growled as she had made it upstairs to the reception area.

"Hi, I have an appointment at one thirty with healer Cattermole." Jessica said to the witch behind the reception desk.

"And your name is?"

"Jessica Potter." She stated her name.

"Okay then Miss Potter, if you go down the hall and take the second to the left and there is a waiting area where you can wait." The witch said and motioned her hand toward the hallway leading away from here.

"Thank you." Jessica said and walked to the waiting area where the witch had told her to wait. In the waiting area was already two people sitting, both female, the first one was heavily pregnant and reading the Daily Prophet, whilst the second one was not so pregnant looking and reading a gossip magazine.

Jessica sat quietly down, hoping that nobody would notice her, because this was apparently the waiting area for the maternity ward. She had had this funny feeling that no matter where she went somebody recognized her, she now knew what Harry must feel like, he had told her that no matter where he went in the wizarding world somebody recognized him.

It didn't take long until a very young looking nurse called for Jessica. She took her to an examination room and told her to wait for the healer.

The room was pretty much exactly like the one where they had examined Jessica after she had woken up from her coma. But the Healer walking in through the door two minutes after Jessica had been alone was certainly not the same one, but that didn't mean that Jessica didn't recognize her.

"Mary?" Jessica asked chocked and stared wide eyed at the woman.

"Hi Jessica." The woman smiled to Jessica.

"Is it really you?" Jessica couldn't believe it, was it really the same Mary as the one in her class? Was it really Mary Macdonald? "You're married?" Jessica added completely chocked, like it was impossible for that to ever happen to Mary.

The smile faded off Mary's face and she looked at Jessica with a slight disbelief. "And you're Pregnant." She stated.

"Yes..." Jessica said. "So, who did you get married to?"

"A man named Reg Cattermole. I don't know if you know who that is." Mary answered Jessica.

"Nope, I don't know who that is?" Jessica answered. She was actually feeling happy to see Mary again, she couldn't quite explain it, but it felt as though Mary was a proof of that Jessica's past was true and not all make believe. "How long have you been married, have any kids?"

"I married Reg a bit over ten years ago." Mary told Jessica, still standing with the door closed behind her. "Have three kids. Oldest is Ellie and she's five, Alfred is three and Little Maisie just turned four months old."

"But if you just had a baby, shouldn't you be home with her?" Jessica asked.

Mary actually smiled at this. "I've just come back to work a week ago; taking care of the little baby is all up to Reg now."

"You're a mum..." Jessica said completely awed.

Mary nodded, and for the first time since entering the room she looked down at the chart she had in her hands. "What we are going to do today is simply doing some tests that will tell us if you need to take anything more than pre-natal vitamins to get through this pregnancy." She walked over to the bench in the room and put down the chart.

The next hour at least was filled with Mary taking different tests, asking her about her exorcise and eating habits. Jessica had never really realized how much your life would change and how much you had to take into consideration when you're pregnant.

"So you are going to be there the whole way?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, once you go back to school I will have a check up with you every other week and I will also be there when you actually have the baby." Mary explained.

"How can I trust you not to screw up?" Jessica asked, it was a completely legit question to ask. The pregnancy book had said that Jessica should ask the healer all kinds of questions, even if they might be considered stupid.

"You have met your nephew right?" Mary asked.

"You mean Harry?" Jessica asked.

"Yes... he was my first single hand delivery." Marty said with a smile.

"No wonder he turned out to be a weirdo." Jessica muttered.

"Ta ta..." Mary answered dryly. "I can't believe that I forgot how mean you can be."

"Mary..." Jessica said, she had momentarily forgotten that Mary didn't take so lightly to jokes. During all of their time together in school had Jessica been one of those who made fun of Mary, and since Mary was such a good friend with Lily, this was one of the reasons why Lily didn't like Jessica. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just joking... ."

Mary didn't answer at first; she looked down first before saying. "I'm going to check up on those tests, you can wait here until I get back."

And so she walked out of the door.

"Idiot..." Jessica muttered to herself. She really shouldn't have said that. Mary had always been a little bit of the weird girl in the class; she was shy and barely spoke two words to anyone. And both Jessica and Pricilla weren't exactly making it better for her.

It took about ten minutes before Mary came back in.

"Well Jessica, everything seems to be quite alright with you." Mary said, the comment Jessica had made before seemed to be forgotten.

"So I'm really pregnant?" Jessica whispered, feeling that first chock hit her all over again.

"Yes." Mary simply answered.

Jessica looked up at Mary. "But... I can't, I can't do this... I'm just a kid, I can't even take care of myself, how am I going to take care of a baby?"

Mary smiled consolably and sat down next to Jessica on the examinations table. "First of all, you have about seven months left to go before you have an actual baby in your arms. And also, you won't be alone with this... You will get help."

"Yeah, I..." Jessica jumped off the table, getting consoled by Mary Macdonald was a little bit too much for her. "Can I go now; I have other stuff to attend to today."

"No, you're free to go." Mary answered her.

"Great." Jessica said a smiled. "See you soon." She added and took her bag and jacket, but before she left the examination room Mary stopped her.

"Jessica." Mary said.

Jessica stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned around to Mary, not saying anything.

"The father..." Mary continued. "It's Sirius, isn't it?"

Jessica didn't say anything; she just nodded before leaving the room.

Sure it had been great to meet Mary again, but it had been just a little bit too much emotional for Jessica. She and Mary had never been anywhere close to have any kind of friendly relationship with each other.

Just like she told Mary she did have some things to take care off for the day. The visit at St Mungos took less than an hour, but that didn't mean that the day was slipping away. It was already three o'clock when she had found the way to Mr Greg Watson's office.

She was told to sit down a while before she got to see him.

At the moment she felt so alone, like the world had forgotten about her... but when during the last two months hadn't she felt this way?

"Miss Potter..." The female secretary said to Jessica. "He can see you now."

"Thanks." Jessica answered and walked in through the door.

"Jessica." Mr Watson said and stood up to greet Jessica. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here." Jessica said. "I've got the papers, signed and all." She opened her small bag to get out the papers she had got from him last week and gave them to him.

"Thanks." Mr Watson answered and eyed through the papers. "And I have just one more thing to take up with you before you leave, please sit."

"Okay." Jessica responded and sat down, wondering what it might be.

"This year in August is the Quidditch World Cup." Mr Watson started. "My Daughter Gabrielle was going to go with a few friends, but now have some things come up and they aren't able to be there at the event."

"Okay." Jessica nodded to show that she was following.

"So now I have a few tickets and a camping spot which will never be used." Mr Watson continued. "So I was simply wondering if you might be interested in taking over the tickets."

"Oh, well..." Jessica said, felling flattered to have thought of. "Sure. Harry said that he had a friend who probably was going, so... how many tickets, did you say?"

"Five tickets and a very good located camping spot." He said.

"Oh, um..." Jessica said thinking about it, she and Harry would only make two. "Sure, I can take them, I don't know if I'll need all five, but I'll have to come back to you on that."

"Alright then, let's say that." Mr Watson answered.

"Yeah," Jessica nodded and stood up from the seat she sat on. "I'll get back to you on that. By the way, what seats are they?"

"They are open for three more weeks." Mr Watson answered.

Jessica smiled as the two shook hands once more again and she walked out of the office. Ron had said that his dad was going to try to get hold of tickets to the world cup, it was then it hit Jessica, maybe she could work something out with them.

Suddenly she felt like she was a parent having to decide when her child was going to have a play date with some other child, and talking to their parents. Well, she thought that she might as well get used to it.

* * *

**A/N;** I'm deciding to end this chapter here because otherwise it might be too long and I don't know if I'll ever update before you have forgotten this story... yes I have not updated for three weeks. I can come up with about a thousand excuses, but I'm pretty sure that you'll believe them as much as my teacher.

Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope that you'll review this chapter


	12. Letters

Disclaimer; Nothing in this story belongs to me...

**Chapter Eleven: Letters**

_Hi Remus._

_Thanks for the letter and what was that with calling yourself Moony? Don't take me wrong I quite like it..._

_Anyway, do you speak Spanish? Hmm, maybe you have learned what I never managed. I never quite understood the way they have their verbs, very confusing._

_No, I haven't told Harry yet, first of all haven't I seen him in a couple of days, almost a week now. Secondly, I haven't exactly felt pregnant, I have been feeling nauseating, but not like I'm pregnant. So, I figure that I don't need to tell him that I'm pregnant because I would later have to tell him that the healer was wrong and that I'm not pregnant._

_Today, Tuesday, was I at St Mungos for my first official check-up. And my healer, or midwife, was a quite surprise. It's Mary; Mary's going to be the first person who's going to be holding my baby in her arms, my check-up went fine though, nothing is wrong with my body. My meeting with Mary didn't go just as smoothly, I got the feeling that I insulted her. But don't know how though._

_Did you know that the Quidditch World Cup is happening this August? I got a hold of a few tickets from an old family friend, and I spoke earlier today with Ron's father, Arthur Weasley about the possibility of us combining the whole shebang, you know. Obviously I told him that I was going to consider asking you if you wanted to join us. That is if you have developed a strange liking for the game over the past seventeen years. I would totally understand if you don't want to go._

_Ron's dad was a rather nice person, never met him before though._

_I like your owl... Hugin. I can't help but smile every time that I hear that name. Hugin and Munin._

_I was just sitting and wondering on something... Have you heard anything from Sirius? For some reason I can't stop thinking about him some times._

_I hope that everything goes alright down there in Spain. I hope that you know that you'll always have a bed here, somewhere to stay if needed to._

_Hope to hear from you soon.  
_

_Love Jessica._

* * *

_Hi Jessica_

_I didn't actually mean anything special about signing my last letter with Moony; I just assumed that it would make you smile... Which I was right about._

_So you haven't told Harry yet? I think that I might know why you haven't. You did the same mistake that I did with him at first. I saw him as James and not Harry. And you think that he will react the same way that James would to the fact that you are Pregnant. And you know just as well as I probably do how James would react._

_Speaking, or writing, of James. No, I haven't heard anything from Sirius, or even about him. There was in the Spanish papers a few weeks ago what had happened at Hogwarts. That the ministry had him and then lost him... well, we probably know exactly how that went._

_So you met Mary? Huh, I haven't met her since she got married. I got an invitation and felt a little like it was my obligation to go. It was a quite nice ceremony. But anyway, it doesn't surprise me as much as one would have thought that she felt somehow offended by you. I mean, History shows that the two of you haven't exactly been the best of buds._

_I don't think that I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup. I have been trying to stay away from big crowds, besides, you did mention in your last letter that I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Quidditch. So I hope that you won't mind if I skip this._

_On the offer to say with you when I get back to England, I hope that I won't be in the way._

_See you soon I hope. (At the pace this is going, I'm not so sure if I'll ever get back to England)_

_Moony_

_P.S no I don't speak Spanish... that much._

* * *

_Hi Remus_

_Really, you don't speak that much Spanish? That's a shame._

_And no!! You won't take up that much space at all. You remember my parent's house right, how big it is?_

_And now onto the more important stuff._

_A few days ago I found a bunch of letters, a lot of them actually. They lay all neatly in a box up at the attic. I was up there with our house-elf Tilde looking for clothes for Harry to wear when he came. I took most of James old clothes, because thank Godric from mum who never throws anything out._

_Anyway, I found this box pushed away in the corner. Like I said was it filled up with letters. Letters from James. I counted them later that same day and it's 215 letters which James have written since three months after I went into my coma, and to before he and Lily goes into hiding with baby Harry._

_Did you have any idea about this? That James wrote 215 letters to me about his life? I find it hard to believe. I haven't read any of them yet, I don't think that I can._

_Anyway, moving onto less depressing subjects, I think that you might be right about the whole haven't-told-Harry-about-my-baby,-which-will-be-his-cousin-thing. Harry looks so much like James, but I have to remember that Harry isn't James._

_Thinking of Harry, at this moment he's sleep up in his new room. The same room as Pricilla used to sleep in when she stayed here. I came and picked him up from his other relatives yesterday. No surprise that they aren't exactly the best of relatives._

_You should have seen him last night; he was staring at everything with big eyes. So much for him to take in. It reminded me strongly of the first time that you came over._

_I'm not so sure how long he'll be sleeping today, he looked rather exhausted yesterday. But when he wakes up I'm going to tell him. Don't know how though._

_Harry said that he have received two letters from Sirius, apparently he's alright, somewhere in Europe. I'm never going to have a normal life, am I? My Child is probably never going to know its father, and that makes me sad. And even more sad for Sirius's sake. And that leads to the fact that I have to tell Sirius about the fact that he's going to be a father, how the hell am I going to be able to tell him that? And still at the same time tell him not to get back to the country, tell him to think about his safety first, not about me and the baby. How am I going to do that? Tell me Remus; tell me how I'm going to do that because I don't know._

_Geez, I need to stop before I start to cry, you know how red my face gets. It swells up and it can be seen for hours later that I have cried._

_I think that Harry's waking up soon; I'm going to make him pancakes for breakfast. Isn't that a nice idea?_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_With love... Jessica._

Jessica viewed over the letter and read it though one more time before strapping it to Hugin's leg so that he could take it to Remus. She had no idea how he was going to react to the letter, but she felt good that she had spoken about her worries to someone. It didn't feel so good bottling all of them up inside of her.

After Hugin had flown away she returned back into the kitchen. She had already made the pancakes this morning; she had woken up early and had nothing to do. So she had made the pancakes before writing the letter to Remus.

The morning had gone very slow. She had woken up and have since just been waiting for Harry to get up, which she didn't have to wait for anymore, because when she turned toward the staircase to the second floor, he was standing there.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Morning." Jessica responded smiling. "Hungry?"

"Yes." He answered and sat down by on the chair by the kitchen island where Jessica put out a plate.

"Great." Jessica still smiled as she heated up the pancakes with a wave of her wand and put up some on his plate. "How was your sleep?" She asked as she summoned the syrup, which came flying to her grasp.

"Great," Harry answered and started to plate. "I don't think that I have ever slept so comfortable in my life."

"That is because the sheets are made of Egyptian cotton," Jessica answered. "The closest as I have ever come to Egypt."

"Ron and his family was there visiting his older brother last summer." He told her.

"Oh really?" Jessica said sounding interested. "I have always wanted to go there, but my dad doesn't like Egypt. He said that once are enough, 'nothing but sand and dirt!' he'd say. He has been everywhere else in the world, but still chooses not to go to Egypt, not even for me."

"Doesn't sound so very nice." Harry responded.

"No, don't misunderstand me, my dad, your grandfather, was one of the best people I will ever get to know." Jessica said. "I think that you would have liked him. And I know for sure that he would have liked you."

Harry nodded as he swallowed. "You were close to your dad?"

"Oh yeah, we were close." Jessica laughed a little as she remembered. "We used to have all kinds of interesting conversations. Like James used to say; I'm a little daddy's girl. He was a little of a mama's boy though."

Talking about these memories, about her parents felt both good and bad. The bad thing was that she knew how disappointed her parents would be with her. And when she was thinking of that she got reminded what she needed to tell Harry.

"Harry..." She started but then hesitated.

"That's me." Harry responded just to fill out the silence.

"I do hope so." Jessica muttered and the raised her voice to continue. "When two people like each other quite a lot."

"Like you and Sirius?" Harry filled in.

Jessica was caught in surprise by what Harry had just said. Maybe he already knew and she didn't have to tell him. Great! Only she was pretty certain that he didn't know.

"Yeah," she said after the brief surprise had faded. "Like me and Sirius, or James and Lily, your parents, for instance. Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is... that... I'm..."

Looking up at Harry and seeing his big curious green eyes was a little painful, but also a reminded that Harry wasn't James, because James would have big brown eyes, not green, green was Lily's colour.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke the words she had heard herself saying a million times in her head. And to a bit of her surprise the green eyes turned in front of her turned into surprise not disappointment or anger, just simple surprise.

"Oh." Harry said. Thinking to himself that it was good he hadn't taken that last bite of the pancakes, otherwise they would have fallen out of his mouth. "Great." He said the first word that came to his mind.

"Great?" Jessica repeated. He said great? How could he say great?

"I mean, good... I think." He blurted out. "I'm sorry; it's just that I don't know what to say. No one has ever told me that they are pregnant, I hope that no one will ever struggle tell me that again until I'm married."

"No, I just..." She started but the interrupted herself. "You think that it is a good thing?"

"Yeah, you have lost almost everyone in your family, also the most people you consider family. And now you have the chance of rebuilding your family, starting with your baby." Harry explained his view on the whole thing.

"I haven't thought of it that way." She said.

Jessica had stopped doubting that she was pregnant, especially now when she was starting to show. She had woken up one day and seen in the mirror that a small bump was showing on her stomach. If she were to be honest it scared her, not even now had she been able to cast away that feeling.

"Sirius's the father, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"He doesn't know, does he?" He continued.

"No, he doesn't." She responded averting her eyes away from him. "But I will tell him though, in time."

"Okay." Harry responded to that.

Jessica still felt that surprise over how easy and good Harry had taken the news. It felt good that he had taken it in a good way.

"What do you wanna do today?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" he was actually curious to see more of the house and the surroundings.

"I thought that we could go outside and take a walk." Jessica suggested. "It's sunny outside and there's so much for you to see."

"Great, sounds like a great idea." Harry said enthusiastically. "By the way, Jessica, what happened to the clothes I wore yesterday? I couldn't find them this morning."

"That's because I told Tilde to throw them out." Jessica explained. "I couldn't have you wearing those anymore."

"Okay."

The outer surroundings of the house was surrounded by forest but before the forest came was there some enclosed pasture-land, a big garden which once was filled with all kinds of beautiful flower arrangements, the small greenhouse and not to forget the patio with the pool and outdoors eating area.

"Once upon a time we had both a gazebo and a pool-house." Jessica told Harry.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked full of curiosity.

"I honestly don't know what happened to the pool-house, but the gazebo was torn down and both James and I used the pieces to build the tree house." She explained. "It was the summer before we started Hogwarts; we decided that this was a place we would always have together. But then when we were thirteen he threw me out. He had officially made it the secret marauder clubhouse."

"It can't have been so secret if it was so visible." Harry said, stating the quite obvious.

"That's what I said too." She continued. "But he ignored me."

The tree house was red painted and very visible from where it was hung up between two of the trees at the near trees in the back yard. It did once have its beauty, but that faded with the years. Now it looked old and torn.

"When I grew up we had horses as well." Jessica continued as they were looking out over the enclosed pasture-land and the old stable at the side of it. "Three horses did we have, both James and I grew up knowing how to ride a horse."

"Really? What kinds of horses?" Harry asked, remembering that he had read about the different verities of horses in the magical world.

"Not Pegasus horses if that's what you think." She paused for a moment. "Just ordinary horses, they are different from the muggle kind since they respond to talk and not sound. You see that hill beyond the last Pasture-land?"

Harry looked over where Jessica pointed and exactly like she said was there a hill, nothing but grass was growing on it. "Yeah." He nodded.

"It's called Violet Hill." Jessica told him. "Nothing has ever grown on the hill, only grass, James and I used to use different suitable objects to slide down that hill on the winters, it's so perfect for that. Do you see the apple trees on the ground to its left?" she now pointed toward the trees next to the hill.

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Those apple trees just started growing out of nowhere according to dad." Jessica told him. "Mum have tried so many times to grow an apple tree in our actual yard, closer to the house, but have failed every time. But the apples over there are so tasty, mum make a wonderful apple-pie when the apples are in season. I can't remember the recipe, but if I find it somewhere among all the other recipes mum have somewhere in the kitchen. I'm going to try it on."

"Sounds good." Harry said.

The most of the day continued with Jessica telling Harry stories about the house and her and James's childhood. Harry liked that Jessica spoke so open about it; he had always wanted that somebody told him more about his parents, but it also bothered him how easy she could talk about these memories.

"Isn't it hard for you... to talk about all of these memories?" Harry asked, they had just eaten lunch outside by the patio.

"It's..." Jessica wanted to answer complicated, but Harry needed an answer, or correctly she needed an answer, because she weren't so sure of why herself. "I don't know... it feels that they'll fade away if I'm not talking about them... that they aren't real."

"Oh." Harry said, it wasn't quite the answer that he had expected, but that didn't matter, as long it was the truth. "Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked her after a bit of silence.

She looked at him strangely, what had brought that on? "What?"

"For the baby I mean, have you thought of a name?" Harry explained.

"Um... Not really." She answered truthfully. She hadn't thought about a name, she hadn't ever wondered what the sex of the baby might be.

"Harry is a good name." Harry joked with a laugh.

"No, I don't think that I'll name it that." Jessica answered. "James and I always had this thing... When we were about the age of six we made a pact to name our children after our parents. The first one to have a son would name him Henry."

"But my name's not Henry..." Harry pointed out.

"But Harry is a pet name of Henry." Jessica responded. "Which probably have something to do with the fact that James never really liked the name Henry, he thought it sounded too poncy."

"Oh." Harry said, taking the fact in. "I like the name Henry." He paused for a bit before he continued. "So if you are having a girl, you're naming her after your mother?"

"That's right." Jessica smiled. "If it's a girl her name will be Lorelai Potter."

"Lorelai, that's an unusual name." Harry said, he had never heard that name before.

"It's a different version of the German name Lorelei." Jessica told him. "Mum's family actually comes from Germany; she grew up there and went to the German school of Magic."

"That I didn't know."

"No, you probably didn't. Mum still lived in Germany during the Second World War; her family comes from the so called 'bad side' of Germany." Jessica told him, this was something she had been told many times and knew by heart.

"So the World Wars also affected the wizarding world?"

"Oh yes, in way you cannot imagine." Jessica nodded and sat up straight, getting a bit excited, she loved to teach other people, share her views with them. "Hitler was obviously a muggle himself and unknowing of the magical world, but he was protected by magical people who thought he was doing the right thing. The first cause to why we started 'war' with each other was because we had a national discussion about what we were supposed to do, or could do, with the muggles inevitable upcoming war. And that was when the good bonds between the European magical communities broke. We had never really had any real problems before this, but during and after we have been split in several different pieces..." Jessica had been so up in her telling that she forgot that perhaps Harry was bored by hearing all this, it was summer vacation after all.

"I'm boring you aren't I?" Jessica asked.

"No..." Harry lied. "It's interesting to hear."

"You are soon fourteen years old. You really don't want to hear this." Jessica continued. "I find History very interesting, especially when you understand it. Dad was the one why encouraged me into taking History to my N.E.W.T's level, and it is then that it's getting quite excited to study..." She stopped talking realizing that she was starting to rant again.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Let's talk about something interesting instead. Its three weeks left until your birthday, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, its three weeks left." Harry said. "I have never really done anything on my birthday before..."

"Well, its three weeks left and you get to decide what to eat, anything in the world." Jessica smiled.

"Really? Well I have always wanted to try sushi." Harry said. "What is sushi exactly?" He had heard the name many times, but never quite known what it is.

"It's raw fish." Jessica answered with a grimace of slight disgust. "I ate it once in Japan and I threw up."

"Hmm, raw fish you say?" Harry said. "Let's skip the sushi then..."

Jessica laughed at the comment and they continued to talk.

A/N; I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm quite busy with school. I hope that you like the chapter and review... Big thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks.

When it comes to Jessica's baby and the sex of the baby, I haven't decided whether it's going to be a boy or a girl. I have a "Jessica-character" at "The Sims 2", and I'm intending to get her pregnant and see what it'll be... But I have actually tried to get her pregnant six times now... but she's still not pregnant... Stupid Sim!!

Anyway, what do you hope for it to be...? Please tell me. And if you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

A Second Life

Chapter Twelve; The chapter without a title

The letters Jessica had found from James still laid untouched in the box at the back of Jessica's closet; she still hadn't opened a single one. Time ran fast while Harry stayed with Jessica at the Potter house. They had fun together; she showed Harry where she and James used to go onto the roof to jump into the pool. It was a small window on the second floor; from there you could jump into the pool.

But jumping into the pool weren't the only thing they did, they talked a lot, Jessica told many stories of her parents, James, Sirius, Remus and her other friends. She taught Harry small secrets when it came to baking, without magic.

These days Jessica's magic weren't exactly dependable, so that was why they used no magic. Jessica said to Harry that the magic problem was a side effect to her pregnancy, but it was nothing to worry about.

Harry's birthday came rather quietly; the presents from Harry's friend were waiting for him when he came down, Jessica made him a chocolate birthday cake and a special selected dinner for him. The day was wonderful and truly the best birthday Harry had ever experienced, the only problem was the birthday cake, Jessica had made it rather large, which meant that they had to eat birthday cake for breakfast several days in a row.

It was this night, Sunday, just a few minutes from midnight, the 23 of August that Harry laid in his bed thinking about this past month he had stayed with Jessica. It had been so fun, while getting to know Jessica he had learned things about his parents that he'd probably never know otherwise. His time with Jessica had felt like she wasn't quite his aunt, but more like a sister type, a close friend. Being in this house with Jessica made the world outside disappear, become unreal. Like the things that had happened in his life never happened, like they were just make believe, and now he realized how Jessica must feel about her 'earlier' life.

He felt tired but his eyes didn't close. So he rolled onto his back and thought of the upcoming Quidditch world cup the day after tomorrow. He and Jessica were to go to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon, and then Harry would stay the night there and come with them to the World Cup the morning after.

He continued to think about Quidditch and it didn't take long after that before he had fallen asleep, and dreamt about a very unpleasant meeting.

It wasn't until very early the next morning that Harry woke again, he woke with a start. He felt the sweat running down his fore head; he rolled over to his back and stared up the ceiling, he pressed his palm toward his scar trying to damp the pain, it felt as if someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin. He tried to remember his dream; it was something about Voldemort... it seemed so real.

He turned on the lamp next to his bed and sat up. His scar hurting often meant that Voldemort was nearby, but he couldn't be nearby now? He started to feel slightly panicked and stood up, taking up his wand from the night table and held it with a tight grip. He walked out his door and over to Jessica's room further down the hall.

He knocked on the door and called Jessica's name. When he didn't hear anything he carefully opened the door, figuring that she was asleep. But when he opened the door he couldn't see her, the light were off and her bed looked as if she had just been there, but had left. He noticed that her wand lay on her bedside table, which concerned him.

He left the room, his heart started to beat faster and he wasn't surprised if it echoed though the silent hall. No, wait, the hall weren't completely silent, Harry tilted his head to the side and listened closely.

He heard a very tiny noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like hushed talking. Holding his wand ready to use, he slowly walked closer to the staircase down to the kitchen where the talking was coming from.

"So how far are you?" A male voice which Harry recognized said.

"18 weeks now..." Jessica's voice came.

Harry, who was standing halfway down the staircase, put away his wand and walked down.

"Harry." Jessica said smiling as she saw him. "What are you doing up?"

Harry had momentarily forgotten his dream. "I couldn't sleep." He said to Jessica. But Jessica weren't the only one in the kitchen, Remus was there as well, he sat on one of the chairs in front of the kitchen island. Which surprised Harry a little, according to his knowledge weren't he supposed to be here until three days from now, after the World Cup.

"Um... hi." Harry wasn't so sure what to call him, he wasn't a professor anymore.

"Hey." Remus answered.

"He showed up about two hours ago." Jessica explained.

"Just like that?"

"No." Jessica shook her head. "A letter came about half an hour after you went to bed. Saying that he'd come this morning."

"And why didn't I know?" Harry asked.

"You were already sleeping." Jessica explained. "Are you hungry?"

"No..." He shook his head. "I'm just going to go back up to my bed." And he turned around and walked back up to the next floor.

"I thought he said he couldn't sleep?" Remus said and looked after Harry.

"I know, something's up with him." Jessica said. "He was carrying his wand and seemed a bit distraught." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I'll be right back." She said and followed after Harry.

"What's up?" She asked Harry once she had walked in through his open door.

Harry had laid himself down on top of the bed. He didn't say anything.

"Did you have a bad dream? You seemed very... distraught down in the kitchen." Jessica said, leaning toward the doorframe.

"I..." Harry said, going over in his head whether he should tell her about the dream or not, then decided that he should tell her. "I had a dream about..." Before he continued he sat up in the bed, looking at Jessica. "Him, Voldemort."

Now Jessica understood why Harry had been the way he was, of course it must be disturbing to dream about the person who killed his parents. "Oh, do you... dream about him often?" She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"No, not like this." He explained. It felt good for a change to talk to somebody who he knew would take all of this in an adult and calm way. The reason why he'd often not tell Ron and Hermione because Hermione would really freak and urge him to tell Dumbledore, and Ron would start to act strange and look at him in a way that made him feel like a freak.

"The dreams I've had are... dream-like, you know." Harry continued. "Fantasy, this-will-never-happen-like."

"Yeah I get it." Jessica nodded. "It felt more realistic this time."

"Not just realistic, it felt as if I was there." He continued. "And when I woke up my scar hurt."

"Your scar hurt?" Jessica started to panic a little. Dumbledore had mentioned that he suspected that the scar might be a sort of connection to Voldemort. So possibly Harry was actually dreaming about Voldemort, having a reality dream, one of those dreams which came true.

"Yeah, the only time it ever happened before was because he was near." Harry continued. "But he can't be near, can he?"

"Of course not." Jessica shook her head. "And even if he were there's no way that he could get into this house without us knowing about it."

"So, are we still going to the Burrow tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." She answered nodding. "With the pie we made."

Jessica didn't stay with Harry so much longer, she did feel a bit concerned by the fact that Harry's scar hurt, she reminded herself that she needed to take that up with Dumbledore later when school began. Harry had also told her what he remembered from the dream. This also disturbed Jessica as much as it had done to Harry.

When she came down to the kitchen and joined Remus he could see the concerned look on her face.

"Everything okay with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he just... had a disturbing dream." She answered.

"So it had nothing to do with me being here?"

"Merlin you are paranoid." Jessica answered smiling, she couldn't help herself. "It had nothing to do with you; I think that he's happy that you are staying here."

"You really sure about that?" Remus asked, but without waiting for a response he continued. "18 weeks huh, that's about five month's?"

"Yeah, five months." Jessica smiled. She walked around the table and stood not so far away from Remus so that he could see the bump on her belly closer. "Mary says that I'm going to be a lot bigger within the next month. I'm about halfway through the whole thing."

"When is your due date?" He asked, not remembering whether she had told him already.

"Mary says that I should expect the baby in late January, but it might be a few days over since it's obviously my first pregnancy." Jessica walked back around the kitchen island so that she faced him. "During my last check up Mary gave me several magazines and two books about the pregnancy and what to do when the baby have arrived. Oh, this reminds me..." When she had said the latter she hurried out of the room like she had forgotten something, less than a minute later she came back carrying what seemed to be an envelope.

"Look at this..." She walked up to Remus and took out a moving picture out of the envelope. "Pretty isn't it?"

Her whole face was smiling, but Remus didn't seem to understand why she was smiling. "Why are you shoving me a picture of moving goo?" he asked.

Her face fell and she stared at him first for a few seconds. "That's my baby you're talking about!" She said to him.

"Oh." He suddenly realized what the picture was of. "It's an ultrasound picture."

"Yeah, baby's first picture." Jessica smiled again and put back the picture into the envelope.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to call your baby goo." He apologized. "You seem happier about the baby than the last time I met you."

"I am..." She answered. "But I'm still not over this whole 'I can't believe this is happening to me' shock. But I am happy about the baby, one of the feelings I know for sure is that I do love him or her."

"Have you thought more about what to say to Sirius?" Remus asked the inevitable question Jessica would have preferred to been unsaid.

"I have been trying to write a letter to him about it... but the words don't seem right." She answered. "My baby's life is going to be so strange. Do you know what he, or she, can actually say? 'When I was born my dad was twice the age of my mum'." Jessica sighed and buried her face in her hands for a few seconds before continuing. "What if Sirius never gets to know this child, what am I supposed to answer it when it grows old enough and asks me who its dad is? Shall I say; 'Oh honey, your dad is just an escaped convict who doesn't even know about you because he's on the run, but don't worry... he's innocent', as you have noticed am I worrying quite a lot about the future."

"You have every right to worry about the future." Remus told her, he had been thinking about pretty much the same things.

"I want Sirius to be a part of this child's life, but no matter how I picture his involvement it's complicated, messed up." She continued, and sighed in desperation. "That is why I have stopped to think about the future and am only going to take one week at the time."

The next morning Harry was very excited and couldn't help himself from acting a bit bouncy. Jessica noticed this though.

"You excited?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I love Quidditch and have never actually seen professionals play before. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Do you know what team you are supporting?" Jessica asked, starting to eat her third muffin this morning. "Ireland or Bulgaria?"

"I... Guess both." He answered. He was still on his first muffin, felt too excited to eat.

"You can't do that." Jessica answered aghast. "You can't come to the World cup and say that you are supporting both teams. Then will you be marked forever that you aren't interested in Quidditch." She continued explaining.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, they'll even burn you at the stake you for it." Jessica joked. "No, I'm just kidding, they wouldn't do that. Just remember that you are supporting the Irish Team."

"Why am I, why do you support them?"

"I don't know; just think that they are nice." Jessica answered. "Back in my time was Ireland one of the biggest Quidditch teams Europe, they have always been strong, but so very often ended up in second place. They haven't gotten this far in the world cup since they had Junior Bourne playing for them."

"Junior Bourne?" Harry asked looking like a live question mark.

Jessica looked at him shocked. "You don't know who Junior Bourne is? You really have no idea who Junior Bourne is?"

"I really have no idea." He confessed.

"He's like THE best Quidditch player of the seventies. He's legendary." Jessica said with an enthusiastic smile. "I have a poster of him shirtless up in my closet, he is so gorgeous!"

Harry chuckled at Jessica's reaction, he found it quite amusing, and she was smiling like a school girl with a crush. Giving a strange reminder about how Hermione was acting around Lockhart in the beginning, which was before they found out that he was a joke and imposer.

The remaining of the day fell away quite quickly. It came as surprise when Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was almost four o'clock, and he and Jessica would leave at five o'clock. And soon enough was it five o'clock and both he and Jessica stood in front of the fire place ready to embark.

* * *

A/N; I'm sorry for the delay on the updates, but I have been really busy and such, and I'm not so sure when the next update will be, but hopefully soon.

A question; have you ever seen an ultrasound picture without knowing what it was? I have and I actually thought it was goo, I thought it would be fun to take that into the story. Um.... I hope that you are not too mad at me for the none-updating and review.


	14. The World Cup Cliff Note Version

A Second Life

Summary; in the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads "J. Potter". Who is behind the door? What is it that they haven't told Harry?

Disclaimer; Nothing in this story belongs to me...

Chapter Thirteen: The World Cup; Cliff Note Version

Harry was really getting used to transporting himself by using the floo-network, but it was still far away from his favourite way. His head felt dizzy after all the spinning when his feet hit a halt at the right destination. Harry opened his eyes and stepped out of the fire place at the Burrow.

At one end of the kitchen table three of the Weasley boys sat, one of them was Ron and the other two Harry didn't know, but since they were also red-haired and older, Harry assumed that they were Bill and Charlie, but he didn't know who was who though.

"Harry." Ron stood up and walked over to Harry. "You are early..." He added a bit surprised and took both the bag from Harry.

"Yeah..." Harry said. "Jessica will be right behind me."

"How are you doing, Harry?" Asked the nearer of the older brothers, and held out a hand, which Harry shook, feeling the blisters and calluses under his fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Rumania.

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand.

Harry wasn't so sure what to say, he felt a bit stupid just standing there smiling. But he didn't have to worry about that for long, because at the same moment Jessica arrived.

"Hey Jessica." Ron greeted her.

"Hey Ron." Jessica answered back before also being greeted by Charlie and Bill.

"I thought that I heard something from the kitchen." Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen. "Hello dear." She said as gave Harry and Jessica each a hug.

"Um, mum..." Ron suddenly said, like he had forgotten something. "I forgot to tell you, Harry also wrote that they would be bringing dessert."

"You forgot to tell?" Jessica asked Ron, not entirely believing it.

"Well, I had a lot of things on my mind." Ron claimed in self-defence, his ears turning red because everyone was looking at him.

"Anyway, the gesture is very appreciated," Mrs Weasley said and took the pies from Harry and put them on the table, Jessica followed the gesture and put hers also there. "There was absolutely no need."

"But we were glad to do it, as it turns out Harry is a natural in the kitchen." Jessica said smiling with one of her charming smiles.

"Harry." Hermione said as both she and Ginny entered the kitchen. She looked very happy to see Harry, since the first thing that she did was to walk up to him and give him a hug. "I thought that you wouldn't be arriving until later."

"I'm here now." Harry answered her.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Hermione said, but stopped herself, not so sure what to say, instead she turned to Jessica. "Hi Jessica, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, are you alright?" Jessica answered; she noticed a certain tenseness in Hermione.

"I'm terrific." Hermione answered.

"Why don't you show Harry where he's going to sleep?" Mrs Weasley said to Ron.

"Harry knows where he's sleeping." Ron pointed out. "In my room, where he slept..."

"Why don't you show him anyway?" Mrs Weasley said in a this-is-the-end-of-the-discussion-tone to him. "After that you can help me set the table." She then added in a more cheerful tone.

"Right." Ron muttered and started to walk away.

"Why don't you stay down here Jessica?" Mrs Weasley said to Jessica, pulling out a chair for her.

"Okey." Jessica said as Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Ron up the stairs.

"Bill, Charlie, why don't you go outside and pull out the tables?" Mrs Weasley told her two oldest sons who left for outside without complaining. "How are you feeling, Jessica?" Mrs Weasley then asked Jessica as she continued with the cooking.

Jessica was first baffled by the question but then she reckoned that Mr Weasley must have told his wife about Jessica's pregnancy. "I'm generally fine, have quite the morning sickness." She answered her, feeling quite touched by her concern.

"That's good. Morning sickness is actually a sigh that everything is good." Mrs Weasley continued.

"How nice." Jessica said ironically. She'd better remember that in the morning.

"Before you know it are most of your children all grown up and not listening to you anymore." Mrs Weasley sighed, probably thinking of her own experience.

"What's Percy doing these days?" Jessica changed the subject. "Does he already have a job or is he looking?"

"Oh Percy pretty much already had a job before he left school..." Mrs Weasley started talking about Percy and his job. Jessica didn't listen that closely; she was busier looking around in the room.

Not before long did both Hermione and Ginny come down the stairs, the boys were not so long behind.

Mrs Weasley told the two of them what they could take outside for the tables.

Hermione looked at Jessica shortly before talking up the dishes and walked outside in a rather hurried pace. Jessica got the feeling that something was wrong with Hermione and got up and walked after her.

"Hermione, wait." Jessica said as she grabbed Hermione by the arm. She had just walked through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She answered looking down at the ground.

"Hermione!" Jessica responded in a slightly warning tone.

"Jessica." Ginny had appeared behind the two of them. Jessica let go of Hermione's arm immediately. "Fred and George over heard mum and dad talking about you a few weeks ago." She said, walking now a bit closer to them.

"What were they saying?" Jessica wondered. Were they saying something bad? Did they know something about her that she didn't?

"Dad told mum that you..." Ginny said hesitating to continue. "That you were pregnant."

Jessica felt relieved when they told her. She had been worried that it would be something else, but it was only this. "Oh." She said with a calming breath. "And your brothers had to tell everyone?" Her calm turned into panic, she needed to tell them that she didn't want anyone else to know, especially at school.

"Not really." Ginny continued. "Fred and George asked Ron about this. I overheard and later accidentally told Bill and Bill told Charlie since the two of them don't have any secrets from each other."

"Oh, but everybody still knows..." Jessica enlightened Ginny.

"Percy's the only one who doesn't know." Hermione said. "At least I think so."

"That doesn't really count." Jessica muttered. "Just so you know... I don't really want the whole world to find out before I'm ready, Right?"

Both the girl nodded.

"Just one more question?" The little red haired girl asked. "Who's the father?"

"Oh." Jessica didn't quite know how to answer that, Ginny didn't know about Sirius so she wouldn't understand. "No one you really know. I got Pregnant before my coma."

Both Ginny and Hermione seemed fine about the answer, but Jessica felt pretty certain that Hermione had her suspicions that Sirius was the actual father.

XxXxXxX

It surprise Jessica how easily she got along with the Weasley family. She had fun at dinner, talked, laughed and ate. Mrs Weasley was an amazing cook and everything smelled and tasted wonderful.

The conversation wasn't that bad either, she mostly talked to Charlie and the twins about Quidditch and she got a much clearer picture of the world of Quidditch had been like over the past twenty years.

When she had spoken earlier with Mrs Weasley about Percy's job she knew that she should have listened to what the older woman said, because Jessica nearly choked on her food when Percy talked about who he worked for.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica said, holding her hand over her chest. "I just didn't know they still let that Idiot rummage around in the ministry." She continued to on one particular.

"Excuse me," Percy Weasley turned his attention toward her. "Did you just call Mr Crouch an Idiot?"

"Yes." Jessica said without showing any sign that it might be bad to call Mr Crouch an idiot, like it was completely normal.

"On what grounds?" Percy continued.

"On the ground that he's harsh and let's his work rule over his life, which quite drastically affected both his wife and son." She said.

"Do you even know Mr Crouch?" Percy asked.

"I knew his son." Jessica finished. And this seemed to be the end of their conversation, neither of them said anything more to each other on the rest of the evening.

Harry wanted to ask Jessica more about Mr Crouch and why she didn't like him, but he didn't want to do that as long as Percy was around.

The evening soon came to an end and it was time for everyone to go to bed, they had to get up quite early the next morning. Only Harry was staying the night at the Weasley's, and since Jessica couldn't apparate safely anymore were she to come to the Weasley's the next morning and follow with them to the world cup.

The world cup wasn't as fun as Jessica remembered it. It was sure going to be a good memory but it would always be tainted by the terrors that happened later at that night. It was strange that it would happen just this night and that the Death Eaters would suddenly disappear when the Dark Mark appeared up in the sky, shouldn't they have been dancing around in joy and praise the Dark Lord once the Dark mark was up in the sky. But if it wasn't the Death Eaters who made the Dark Mark, who was it?

Once they all got back to the Burrow and managed to calm down a very worried Mrs Weasley, things started to finally calm down for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

Jessica stayed with the Weasley's for the rest of the day, but at the end of it she had to go home. She and Harry had decided that Harry was going to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.

Mrs Weasley had made it sure to Jessica that she was free to stay with them for a few days, but Jessica said that there was something that she had to do.

For several months now had Jessica been alive without James around, and for several months had she felt this loneliness inside her soul. It was hard for her to realize that her brother was gone and she needed some proof, some closure.

The sun was hidden behind murky clouds and rain could arrive at any minute.

The weather seemed fitting for the situation. Like the sky was feeling her pain, her sorrow.

'_James Potter'_

'_Lily Potter'_

It was strange reading Lily Evans as Lily Potter. Jessica smiled a little to herself; it was still as funny as before that James had gotten married to Evans, his arch nemesis.

"Hey James." She said, feeling a bit pathetic for talking to a pillar with a bit of fancy writing on it, but it did make her feel better. "It's been a long time."

She dropped herself down to her knees in front of the grave. "I slept with your best friend." She confessed. "On that day when you, mum and dad were out... Sorry, I'm sorry that I lied to you about that."

She took a deep breath, as if she was waiting for him to speak. A few small tears escaped from her eye. She missed him so much... "Harry's a great kid... you'd be proud over him, I know it. He has so much of Evans in him. I can't believe that you actually married her, I don't really mind having her as a sister in-law..."

She quieted down again. She put one hand over her baby bump. "Gonna have a baby... It still freaks me out; I wish that you were here to help me, to be my supportive pillar through all of this."

Once she had said this there was nothing that could stop the tears, they just came falling down her cheeks as if they had a will of their own. She didn't speak any more. She sat there quiet, rocking back and forward, staring at the pillar.

She couldn't quite explain it, but the visit to her brother's grave made things easier for her. She somehow knew that things could only get better from now on.

A/N; I'm very sorry again for the very late update, truly I am. It will take time, but I promise that I will try and do my best to finish the story. Please review and I would love it if you also made a comment about the new Harry Potter movie.... I didn't have any high expectations so I LOVED the movie. My little sister didn't though. :o)


	15. Three Months Later

A Second Life

Summary; in the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads "J. Potter". Who is behind the door? What is it that they haven't told Harry?

Disclaimer; Nothing in this story belongs to me...

Author's Note; As the chapter title says does this chapter take place three months after last chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Three Months Later...

"Remus!" Jessica shouted out from the sitting room of the cottage to wherever Remus might be. "I need help!"

Jessica was sitting down on the sofa with her shoes on her feet, but untied. She was now seven and a half months pregnant and found it very hard to bend forward and tie her shoes, and she was almost running later to her class. Sure her large stomach wasn't viewable, but that didn't mean that it was still there if somebody felt for it.

After a few seconds after she had called out for Remus, he came walking down the stairs carrying a letter which he put in his pocked during his descent. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I need help tying my shoes." She answered. "I'm too fat."

"You're not that fat." Remus answered automatically and sat down in front of Jessica to help her with the shoes.

"I'm worried about Harry..." Jessica said. "There's not much time left before the first task and he has no idea what it might be. He's a minor, you know, shouldn't it only be right if they somehow _slipped_ what it might be? And upon all of this he's fighting with Ron. I feel both sad and worried for him, there's less than a week before the first task. I'm terrified"

"All done." Remus said once he had finished tying her shoes. "Jessica..." He started to start a new subject with her, but she interrupted him.

"Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip for the school." Jessica said. "Hermione is trying to convince Harry to go, but he thinks that everybody will stare and point at him, he has had it very terrible with the other students since his name came out of the goblet of fire and especially with what that hag wrote in the Daily Prophet."

"He and Hermione can always spend the day here but..."

"Yeah, I'll tell them that, it sounds great." She smiled and stood up with her book bag.

"Jessica, can you wait for a minute?" He said to her. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"I'm sorry, Remus, but can it wait? I'm really running late." She responded to him with an apologetic smile and walked over to the fire place and flooed over to the school.

"The only problem is that it'll be to late then." Remus muttered to himself and took out the letter from his pocket again.

XxXxXxX

Harry refused to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and it didn't go any better for Jessica.

"No." Harry said to her before she had even got the time to sit down with them at lunch in the great hall.

"What? I haven't even asked yet." Jessica said as she started to fill her plate with a large piece of the meat pie they were served today.

"I know what you are going to ask..." Harry said. "My answer is still no."

"Please..." Jessica begged. "It could be fun."

"Why don't you and Hermione go together?" Harry suggested a very reasonable deal with only one flaw.

"I'm not going." Jessica said. "Mary's coming tomorrow to check on the... You know." She didn't feel comfortable speaking loud about her baby when somebody might over hear.

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked, hoping that she would say yes and he'd find an excuse to skip the Hogsmeade trip.

But Jessica shook her head. "No need to worry, I'll be alright. But I'd be better if I knew that you went along with Hermione and enjoyed yourself."

"Fine." Harry said grumpy. "But I won't go without the cloak."

Hermione wouldn't happy with this arrangement, she hated talking to him under that cloak, and she looked as though she was talking to herself, this she had told Jessica a few weeks earlier.

Harry changed the subject and told Jessica that he hadn't got a response from Sirius yet and it started to get worried. But the lack of response wasn't what worried Jessica. She still hadn't told him that she was pregnant with his child. But it wasn't of lack for trying, she had written several letters explaining, but all of them weren't good enough, there was something missing.

She didn't respond to Harry's worried with words, she simply nodded.

The only class she had before the day was over were potions, and throughout the whole class couldn't she stop thinking about Sirius, why hadn't he answered Harry's letter? Was something wrong? Had he been captured? Had he been killed?

When the class was over was it over an hour left until dinner, and Jessica remembered that Remus had something he wanted to tell her.

The cottage they had rented for the year was quite comfortable and perfect. It was placed at the outskirts of the village. It had a basement and on the first floor were the kitchen, one bedroom and the sitting room. On the second floor were there two bedrooms and the bathroom. Remus stayed there full time, even now before the baby had come.

There had been a spell put on the windows of the cottage so that everybody who looked into the windows wouldn't be able to see anything. This made things easier for both Jessica and Remus, no window peepers would be able to see anything.

This spell made Jessica feel more comfortable there; she didn't need to hide herself, like she needed at Hogwarts. She travelled between school and home by the floo in Madam Pomfrey's outer office, which was originally there for travel to St Mungos, the big wizarding hospital in London.

The moment Jessica stepped through the fireplace she dropped her book bag onto the sofa and lifted the spell which hid her stomach and dropped down onto the sofa, feeling quite exhausted. Whenever she sat down the baby started to move around and kick even more. Mary had last time told her that it was normal for the baby to move around a lot in the third trimester, it was to explore new movements and exorcise new muscles.

"Jessica?" She heard Remus call out from the kitchen.

Instead of answering him she stood up and walked over to the kitchen, where she was met by a rather shocking and peculiar sight. There was he, the man who had filled her thoughts so much these last months, sitting on a chair by the table. Still looking as starved and dangerous as before, only now he looked a bit cleaner.

"Sirius..." She said in a mere whisper, unable to say anything else. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined him to find out.

Remus stood up. "I think that there's something upstarts that needs my attention." He said and left the room.

"Remus did say that you had something to tell me, but I..." Sirius said. He made one quick glance down at her belly but quickly looked up again, like it would explode if he looked at it too long.

"I... Um..." Jessica said, but not sure how to continue. This was probably what Remus wanted to tell her this morning, but stupid Jessica refused to listen.

"I get it... You don't need to explain." He said. "It's none of my business."

Now Jessica understood that Sirius got it completely wrong, that he wouldn't automatically assume the obvious. "Really?" She answered him and walked a bit closer. "I'd say that it's completely your business, since you're the father and all that."

For the better part of the next hour Jessica and Sirius talked about everything, about the baby, Harry, the tournament and thoughts on why Harry's name had come out of the goblet of fire. After a while Remus joined the conversation.

Sooner that Jessica would have preferred did the clock on the wall showed five o'clock which meant that it was dinner time up at the castle. The three of them decided that they would for the moment split up, Jessica would go over to Hogwarts and invite Harry over for dinner, Sirius would clean himself up and change clothes and Remus would fix something up to eat for dinner.

Jessica first looked for Harry in the great hall, but she only saw Ron there, not Hermione and Harry. She found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room; she sat in front of the fire working on her homework for the weekend.

"Hey Hermione." Jessica said and sat down next to her. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, not since charms ended." Hermione shook her head. "But I think that he's hiding out in the library again. Why are you wondering?"

"I was going to ask him if he wanted to come over for dinner." Jessica responded. "You should come as well; we have enough food to feed a small army."

"I don't know... I have some homework I'd like to be done before the weekend." Hermione said, motioning toward her books.

"Please." Jessica begged. "I'll help you; I don't think that you'd want to miss this dinner."

"All right."Hermione gave in and closed her books.

"Great. I'll go and get Harry; meet us in the hospital wing as soon as possible." Jessica said as she walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

She found Harry sitting in the library by the study table in the far corner where he sat hiding his face behind a book.

"Are you hiding?" Jessica asked him and sat down opposite him.

Harry lowered the book. "Is it that obvious?" He asked her.

"Not really, I just knew what I was looking for." She answered him. "Have you eaten yet?"

Harry shook his head. "I usually wait until the Great Hall is almost deserted."

"Why don't you come with me for dinner?" Jessica suggested. "I think that you really should."

She felt a sudden urge to tell him right there that Sirius was at their place, but she didn't since she had no idea who might be listening.

"Hermione's also coming." She said when Harry still hadn't answered.

"Okey, why not?" Harry said. He closed his book and put it back before following Jessica.

They met up, like said, with Hermione right outside the hospital wing. She hadn't been waiting there for a long time. They took turns flooing over to the small cottage Jessica called home these days. Jessica went first, then Hermione and last Harry.

Four people were waiting for Harry when he stepped out of the fire. He looked around the room, at first he didn't recognize Sirius because he looked... normal to be honest. His facial hair had been shaved off, his skin dirtless and his clothes were new and whole.

It took a while for Harry to realize who it was, he looked at him for a long time, but then his face shone up. "Sirius." He said, his whole showed how excited he was to meet his godfather after such a long time without a response from him.

"Hi Harry." Sirius said, just as happy to meet Harry again.

XxXxXxX

"I am completely terrified about the first task." Harry admitted to Sirius and the rest of the people sitting around the table in the kitchen. They had just begun eating dinner.

"I would also be terrified." Sirius answered him. "I think that I know what the first task is... I have spent the bigger part of the day snooping around the village hoping to hear or get a glance at what it might be, with it only being four days left until the first task some arrangements must have happened."

"What?" Jessica said, Sirius had not mentioned this earlier when they spoke. "You never told me that."

"Yes well..." Sirius said, stopping for a moment before continuing. "I didn't want to worry you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"In the far end of the corner of the school grounds, on that big plot of land hidden around the forbidden forest." He began telling them. "They have four dragons there..." He finished.

Everybody in the room looked over at Harry who was staring straight forward with his mouth half open, clearly in shock.

"I'm going to die on Tuesday." He muttered after a while. "Oh God."

"Harry..." Jessica said. "You won't die... We'll help you figure something out."

But that didn't seem to convince Harry of anything, he was still as devastated.

"What species were the dragons?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Um..." Sirius answered, it was obvious that he didn't know. "Big and fire breathing." He offered up as knowledge.

"All dragons are big and fire breathing." Remus answered him back. "Jessica did your paper on the dragons in fifth year didn't she?"

Sirius just nodded, probably wishing to himself that he had done that particular paper. Instead he continued eating, not looking back at either Remus or Jessica.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll figure something out." Hermione tried to console Harry. "We will."

"I'm going to get face to face with a dragon, I'm pretty certain that I will die no matter how much you prepare me." Harry answered, now looking more terrified than ever.

But coming up with a strategy to battle a dragon and still manage to get out of it alive was actually quite harder than they imagined, the ideas were many but they were to easily shout down by the after effects.

Like for example Sirius idea on attacking the eyes of the dragons, what might happen after was; a) the dragon becomes crazy and starts to shoot out fire on everything around it, ending up with a dead Harry, b) the dragon becomes crazy and starts to stomp and whip his tale around, trying to hurt the person hurting him, this also ending up with a dead Harry, and finally c) a hell lot other thing which could result in Harry's death.

When the hour had become late and they had pretty much run out of ideas, Harry and Hermione decided not t return to the castle, but to stay at the cottage over night. And also remain there the better part of the next day.

Harry would be sleeping in the upstairs bedroom, Hermione in the other upstairs bedroom which belonged to Jessica. Remus had since they moved in here occupied the bedroom on the first floor and Sirius would spend this night on the sofa in the sitting room, whereas more permanent arrangement would be fixed tomorrow.

"... The crib is arriving sometime later this week." Jessica told him of the preparations they made for the baby. It was quite late at night and Sirius and Jessica were probably the only two still awake. "But it's going to arrive in pieces so somebody will have to put it together."

"I think that I can manage that." Sirius said.

"That'll be great." She said. "You know... you haven't said it yet."

"Said what?" He was confused.

"That we are going to have a baby."

He hadn't realized that he hadn't said it.

"The first step to dealing with something is to admit it, say it out loud." She continued.

Sirius smiled, Jessica always had a good way with words. "It's still hard to get that this is really happening." He was silent for a few moments before finally saying it.

"We're going to have the baby."

* * *

Author's note; I'm yet again sorry that it have taken so long since my last update, But I hope that you still like the chapter. I was kinda stuck writing about what would happen directly after last chapter so I decided to just rather long a head, which is something I think that I will in a way continue with.

Please still review.


	16. Christmas with the Family

A Second Life

Summary; in the long term ward at St Mungos is there a door, with a secret behind it. The name on sign is in pitch black letters, and it reads "J. Potter". Who is behind the door? What is it that they haven't told Harry?

Disclaimer; Nothing in this story belongs to me...

Chapter Fifteen; Christmas with the Family

Harry's defeat of the Hungarian horntail was quite magnificent and amazing and most of all clever in every way. This show of both courage and wittiness proved to Harry's classmates and everyone else that he really belonged in this contest and that he could actually win it, and they started to believe in him as a champion. And most importantly Ron started to believe in him, and Harry forgave him for being too big headed about the whole thing.

The night after the first task they had a celebratory dinner at the cottage for Harry. It was just the six of them. It was not as wild and crazy as the party they had the night before in the Gryffindor common room, but it was nice and just what Harry needed, to relax and realize that he actually was in this competition.

After the first task Harry started to relax, as did Jessica, now that the first task was finished it couldn't really get any worse.

The rest of November continued and December came with gigantic steps. And the second task wasn't the only thing on their minds.

Jessica was quite busy thinking about the baby and all the baby preparations and shopping that needed to be done. Hermione was busy with S.P.E.W and even more so since she had discovered from the Weasley twins where the entrance to the kitchen was. Harry and Ron had something completely different on their mind; they had to find dates to the Yule ball.

It was the last week of the term and Harry and Ron still hadn't found any dates to the ball.

The day started as a normal day, but would soon turn out to be different than they had imagined.

Ron and Harry had that morning made a pact that they would find dates before the end of the day. But what they didn't know was that somebody had already fixed dates for the two of them, but just didn't have had any time to tell them.

Jessica had gotten the idea to find them dates one week previously when Hermione had ecstatically told her that the dumb Quidditch star Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball. At hearing the news Jessica's first thought was to call him a pervert considering the age difference, but she didn't.

On this day she couldn't find Harry or Ron at the lunch hour, she looked everywhere but could simply not find them. She had one lesson left for the day, but a surprise was expecting her at the end of it. As the other students were packing their thing to leave the lesson, Professor McGonagall asked Jessica to remain behind.

"Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall said. She had that same look on her face as when something devastating had happened. "You need to go home."

"Oh Merlin, have something happened?" Jessica said, expecting the worst, that maybe they had discovered that Sirius was hiding there.

"No no." The professor immediately responded. "Nothing's wrong. Your other teachers and I have talked and decided that you should take time off and rest until the... Child comes."

It was quite obvious that McGonagall was quite uncomfortable talking about this. She had always been a bit uncomfortable talking about people's personal life. But she always did what she had to do.

"Are you ordering me to stay home for the rest of my pregnancy?" Jessica clarified what McGonagall had said.

"Yes, that I exactly what I mean."

"Okey." Jessica answered. "You know that it's at least one and a half month left until my due date..." Mary had told her that her due date was February 3rd.

"Yes. Midwife Cattermole have informed me of that."

"... This means that I'm going to miss at least one month of school."

"This I also know. But it can be arranged in such ways that it'll fit your time schedule."

"Okey." Jessica agreed. It sounded nice to not have to worry about school for the rest of her pregnancy, it was already tiring her too much to move as much as she did. "That would be nice."

She later found both Harry and Ron in the common room later; Ron was sitting on the sofa with Harry and Ginny on either sides of him. Something must have happened because Ron looked shocked.

"Ron, what happened?" Jessica said and sat down on a chair in front of him.

Harry and Ginny told Jessica what happened. Then Harry told Jessica that he asked Cho Chang to the ball.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica asked, she cast one glance at Ginny who looked back at Jessica with a concerned look. "I already fixed dates for the two of you."

"Really?" Ron said, he and Harry looked at each other before looking back at Jessica. "Who?" The asked at the same time.

"I... to difference from you guy's... were out asking the girls in time." Jessica gloated; she really loved to rub their noses in it. "Harry you're going with Ginny."

Suddenly Ron started laughing, but once he saw Ginny's hurtful face and realized that she actually was in the room, he stopped laughing. Jessica slapped him in the face.

"Idiot." She snapped. "Just because she's your sister doesn't mean that she's any less of a girl."

"Thank you." Ginny said, looking over with a smile at Ron's reddening cheek.

"Who's Ron going with?" Harry asked, also quite amused over Ron's reddening cheek. "Hermione?"

"No, Hermione has someone else as a date." Jessica answered.

"Who?" Ron asked, he had his hand over his cheek caressing the spot where Jessica had slapped him.

Just as Ginny was about to answer him Hermione entered through the portrait hole, walking over and joined them. "Why weren't the four of you at dinner?" She asked.

"Because Ron and Harry have girl troubles." Ginny answered her.

"You haven't told them yet?" Hermione asked Jessica.

"I told Harry." Jessica answered.

"You said that you had a date for me? Who?" Ron asked.

"Lavender Brown." Jessica answered plainly. "But if you don't apologize to Ginny I'll tell Lavender that you don't want to go with her."

Ron looked at her, and for a moment it looked like he didn't believe her, but then he changed his mind. "I'm sorry." He said to his sister.

Ginny didn't answer him, she just smiled.

The rest of the week and the days following until Christmas and the Yule Ball snow came flowing down the sky like never before. Making Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village look like a winter wonderland.

Jessica hadn't noticed how much it had snowed since she had spent the better part of the time sleeping in her bed. It felt quite nice to finally rest without any restraints, and when she wasn't sleeping she was baking, cooking or fiddling with the baby's room. They had moved the baby's stuff into Jessica's room so that Sirius could sleep in the second bedroom on the second floor.

Sirius spent most of the days eating what Jessica baked or cooked, nowadays he looked more normal than before. He gained a lot of weight and quite started to fatten up.

In the beginning of December had Remus and Jessica travelled to London to shop the things for the baby room. Baby clothes, baby toys and baby furniture. So now Jessica's room looked like a baby's room. She didn't have any idea whether it would be a boy or a girl, so it was rather hard to choose the colours for the things. Jessica had also been and got some of the toys and clothes she and James had when they were children, she thanked Merlin for the fact that her mother never threw anything away.

Toys and clothes wasn't the only thing that she had collected from her childhood home, she had also picked up the Christmas decorations and the three of them had decorated the cottage so that it looked like something out of a Christmas catalogue.

It was now the morning of Christmas Eve and there were still a lot of preparations to be done. They were going to have a nice Christmas dinner tonight; it was going to be the three of them as well as Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ron hadn't had much problem coping with hanging with Sirius most of the time, but the first time that he came over he acted rather different around him. Sirius looked at him curiously and jokingly said that he doesn't bite. But Remus cleverly pointed out that Ron has a scar on his leg that proves otherwise. Everyone though it was funny except from Ron, who still had painful memories of that attack.

Jessica had decided that she was going to cook the whole dinner, something that Sirius had a bit of a problem with.

"Are you really sure you can do this?" Sirius asked.

Jessica turned around to look at him. "Of course I can do this; you know that I can cook."

"That's not what I mean; all I'm wondering is whether you can manage to cook a whole dinner all by yourself."

"Does that mean that you won't help?"

"I'll help... I'm just not so sure of how much help I'll be. You know how I am in the kitchen."

"Sirius, I have to do this..." She said and sat down on the empty chair next to Sirius. "For my mum... I want to make her feel like her daughter at least succeeded with one thing in her life."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a chuckle. "You haven't failed with anything."

"I'm seventeen, pregnant and unmarried." She answered him. "That really spells out success doesn't it? And let's face it, as much as my parents loved you, you're not the kind of person that my parents wanted me to be with."

At Jessica's response he looked at though didn't quite know whether he would take that as an insult or not. He knew deep down that she was right but it was still hard to hear it come from her.

"So I'm not good enough for you?" He summed up what she had just said.

"That's not what I mean."

"It sounded like that."

"I'm not saying that you are not good enough for me, I love my baby and I wouldn't give him/her up for anything in the world." She said. "Even if this was still 1976, I'd feel the same way, my parents be damned."

There was a bit of silence that hung in the room before Sirius said anything.

"Look, Jessica, I just..." He started, but Jessica didn't want to hear it.

"If you aren't going to help me, then go do something else." She said as she stood up to continue what she had started in the kitchen.

Without any arguments at all Sirius stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

The evening was filled with fun and was a considerably good time. It was good for Harry to get away from the school and forget for a moment that he was in the tournament. Jessica had forbidden both Remus and especially Sirius to talk to Harry about the tournament during this evening, she knew that there was some things that Sirius wanted to talk and warn Harry about, but Jessica had told him that he had to wait for all that.

The argument between Jessica and Sirius still hung in the air but none of them let it bother this wonderful evening. Harry was happy for once and he wasn't the only one, just like he pointed out.

Harry stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. He was gazing out over the view of the sitting room. "I have never seen him this happy before." He said.

Jessica who was in the kitchen, holding a glass of water turned around and looked over Harry's shoulder. Hermione was sitting on a chair next to a bored looking Ron and explained S.P.E.W to Sirius and Remus who sat next to each other in the sofa.

"Who, Sirius?" She asked.

"Lupin." Harry said, he still didn't seem comfortable calling him by his first name. "During our whole last year I have never seen him as happy as he is now, not counting the day he found out that you had awoken."

"Well, considering everything he's been through over the part thirteen years, you can't really blame him for being so unhappy. He lost everything the night that Lily and James died." Jessica explained and walked past him to join her friends on the sofa.

Jessica though a lot about what Harry had said, Remus did seem much happier, but she didn't have anything to compare to so maybe that was the reason that she hadn't noticed.

Much too soon had time the run out and it was time to go to bed. The three teenagers would stay down in the sitting room on mattresses on the floor, and the rest of them would sleep in their own respective bedrooms.

Jessica found it hard to sleep that night; she tossed and turned for nearly an hour before she sat up in bed. Unlike several other nights wasn't it the baby's kicking that kept her awake, she simply couldn't fall asleep. She guessed it was because she had some unfinished business that bothered her.

The argument that she had with Sirius rang in her mind. She couldn't stand the thought that he was still upset with her after what she had said. She got out of her room and tip-toed over the hallway and knocked on his bedroom door before opening it.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked him. He lay in the bed, his eyes closed but when she spoke to him he opened them slightly.

"Jessica?" He said."What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep." She confessed. Now she felt a bit stupid for coming here, she shouldn't have bothered him.

"Come here." He said as he moved over in the bed. "Don't worry; I'll stay on my side."

It took Jessica a few moments to decide whether she should get into the bed or not. Her feelings for Sirius were complicated. She knew that she loved him, but he's so different from what he was like when they were teenagers. She wasn't so sure that she would have fallen for the kind of man that he was now. The Sirius she had fallen in love with was young, funny and didn't care about anything much, except the people he cared about, and he always spoke his mind, even though it turned catastrophically most of the time. The Sirius he was now was a "haunted" man as he mother would say; he was broody and kept to himself most of the time.

The age between them was also something that bothered Jessica, although she hated to say it; he was twice as old as she was. Every time she looked at him she had to remind herself of the teenage Sirius that she had fallen in love with, and that he had gone through a lot in the recent years and she needed to give him some time to cope with life. She refused to believe that the carefree person she loved was gone.

Jessica did at last climb into the bed. She didn't want to be alone, especially not tonight. She ignored the thoughts that had raced through her mind earlier.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." She said to him when she had made herself comfortable.

Sirius's eyes weren't open, but he was not sleeping. "Don't worry." He muttered.

That was one of the things that showed how much Sirius had changed, if he still were 17 he'd just shrug his shoulders and smiled as he told her not to worry and that they'd cross that bridge when they come to it. The way he told her not to worry about it now was much different; like it was the end of the discussion and that they wouldn't talk about it anymore.

She lay and looked at him for a long time before she fell asleep. She wanted to get closer to him, she wanted him to just hold her, she wanted the feeling of loneliness to stop, she wanted him to hold her as she closed her eyes and pretend for a moment that it was still 1976 and life was perfect again.

But she didn't get any closer to him; it was like there was a barrier between them that brought them apart, and Jessica didn't know how to destroy it.

* * *

A/N; I can start with saying that I'm sorry about the none update-ing. But I just started the university and have been pretty swamped with both work and studies, I'm studying to become a English/Swedish teacher, and I love it.

I also just noticed that I have 95 people on my alert list. That's awesome!! I hope that next chapter will bring me to 100! And don't forget to review. I hope that you liked that chapter.

And also tell me what you thought about the sixth Harry Potter movie. I LOVED it, but to be honest didn't I have many expectations when I saw it. I loved especially the whole Draco part, that they showed that it was practically killing him to do what he had to do, but he had to do it. Now I have to be honest again and say that I'm turning into a Draco sympathiser. It's just now that I realize that Draco is just a confused teenager who ended up in the wrong crowd. All I could think about was his face, how devastated he looked when Dumbledore died. That's what I remember most of the scene when Dumbledore's killed.


End file.
